PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3
by deathsia
Summary: The Pokemon world is now ran by a man named Chris with great power and the ketchums must fight to save the world from what Chris has created.but what of Ashley's memories from a life long forgotten?The third installment of the PUL series has begun!ENJOY!
1. NEW ALLIES

PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3

NEW ALLIES

A four foot tall Pikachu ran through the field as he quietly approached a steel door. He looked up at it and smiled "sealed…well that shouldn't be much of a problem…" The Pikachu thought to himself as he punched the door first putting a huge dent in it then a hole with the second punch causing an alarm to sound loudly.

The Pikachu's headset then had a voice come blaring through it."YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SNEAK IN THERE, NOT CAUSE A RUCKUS JOLT!" A female voice yelled.

"You know subtlety isn't my strong point Misty." Jolt said with a smile as he punched the door again making the hole large enough to jump through.

Just as Jolt jumped through the whole he was immediately surrounded by machines and Pokémon. "Surrender now and you will not be harmed." One of the robots said.

"Heh…now where's the fun in that?" Jolt said slicing the robots head off with his iron tail attack and jumping in the air avoiding gunfire from the robots and attacks from the Pokémon.

"I need directions Misty….NOW!" Jolt said landing a kick on right into a Pokémon's cheek sending it flying backward into the wall with a loud "CRASH!" as he turned around and used his thunderbolt attack to fry five robots at once causing them to explode.

"You need to make it into the maintenance room which should be in sector A-5." Misty said over the headset.

"Where is that at?" Jolt asked confused as he punched one Pokémon square in the chest knocking the wind out of them causing it to fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"Do you have a brain or are you just brawn?! Use the device josh gave you!" Misty said in a highly annoyed tone.

Jolt then looked at his watch and pressed a side button causing the map to appear on it."There we go…ok this way..." Jolt said running down a hall.

As jolt made his way down the hall he heard a voice scream out in pain behind the door on his right causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Can't you see your being controlled?!" a female voice called out only to scream in pain again a few moments later.

Jolt put an ear up to the door and listened carefully."What are you doing? No stop! Please don't do it! I'm begging you! Please no!" The female voice pleaded.

This was all jolt needed to hear as he punched the door down to see a Rhydon's fully erect cock just barely pressing against a Chikorita's pussy lips parting them slightly with tears streaming from her eyes looking up at Jolt along with the Rhydon looking outraged.

"You know…I usually don't do more than knock out controlled Pokémon…" Jolt said balling up a fist." But for you…I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!" Jolt said dashing at the Rhydon.

The Rhydon then threw the Chikorita to the side and used protect but that didn't stop Jolt as he busted though the barrier with ease causing the Rhydon to give a look of shock as Jolt landed an iron tail attack upside it's head sending it into a mid-air spiral before landing on the ground with it's jaw busted wide open and bleeding heavily and out cold.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough…my resistance group was doing a recon operation for food when we got detected…everyone escaped except me…oh and my name is Chikaria." Chikaria said extending a vine which jolt shook.

"My name is Jolt Ketchum…and I was sent here to sabotage the power grid in this area so to try and slow down Chris's robot factories." Jolt finished.

Chikaria then gave a puzzled glance "I don't mean to stare…but I just noticed you're nearly five feet tall…that's way too large for a Pikachu..." Chikaria said looking puzzled.

"Four feet, nine inches to be exact…and I'll explain later, but for now I need to complete my mission and get the hell out of here." Jolt said as he looked down the hall to see 20 robots charging down it.

"Stay back…this is going to get ugly." Jolt said just as Chikaria had a chance to look down the hall and gasp in horror.

"You'll be killed! Are you crazy?!" Chikaria shrieked in a horrified tone as Jolt ran down the hall to meet the robots half way.

Jolt then jumped into the air with large sparks emitting from his cheeks." Not crazy….just genetically altered! "Jolt yelled launching a thunder attack on the robots resulting in a huge explosion which caused Chikaria to shield her eyes with a vine.

Chikaria then retracted her vine and looked on at the rubble which used to be the robots and Jolt holding a robots head and smiling."Genetically altered brain is more like it…" Chikaria remarked in a sarcastic tone under her breath as she walked up to Jolt. "Your out of your mind…you know that right?" Chikaria said giving a skeptical look at Jolt.

Jolt suddenly dropped the robot head and fell on his ass with his hind paws comically in the air before jumping back on his feet in a split second." I figured you'd be impressed." Jolt said meekly.

"Heh…if you're aiming to impress me then get me out of here alive…then I'll be impressed." Chikaria said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you ok Jolt? I haven't heard from you in over a half an hour." Misty's voice said from Jolt's headset.

"Just fine Misty and I picked up a prisoner here and I'm bringing her back with me." Jolt said.

"Her? Before or after you've fucked her Jolt?" Misty's voice asked in a sarcastic tone which caused jolt to go a slight shade of red to which Chikaria had no idea.

"Preferably after but right now I got a mission to complete." Jolt said in a cocky tone which caused misty to let out a long sigh as she face palmed on her end. "Do you know where the maintenance room is located?" Jolt asked Chikaria.

"Yes I do…follow me." Chikaria said running down the hall with jolt following closely behind her staring at her rump and what lay just below it for a few moments before getting smacked by one of her vines.

"If I wanted you to stare at my ass or pussy I'd give you a better view… you pervert! You're no better than that Rhydon who tried to rape me…" Chikaria said opening the door o the maintenance room.

"Hey! I may look but I don't touch without asking!" Jolt retorted angrily.

"Fair enough…." Chikaria said with an annoyed expression as she walked up next to him. "So how you going to short-"Chikaria began to ask but was cut off by a loud "BOOM!" as jolt thunderbolted everything in the maintenance room.

Chikaria stared in amazement at how one Chu could cause so much damage before she was grabbed by the leaf on her head by Jolt who was repeating" Time to go!" over and over in a slightly more panicked voice with each repeat. Chikaria looked back still being carried mid-air by the leaf on her head to see everything behind her start to self-combust and explode and let out a scream as jolt jumped through the hole he made with her right behind him before flames blew out of it.

After Jolt had made it a safe distance away he let go of the leaf on chikaria's head after he had stopped running."I take it back…you're not crazy. You're completely and utterly mental!" Chikaria exclaimed looking annoyed." We could have been roasted in there! I figured you had brought a time bomb or something along but no….you had to thunderbolt the place! "Chikaria said in the same tone.

"If I hadn't rescued you, you would have been blown up along with them…I at least deserve some kind of reward for that!" Jolt retorted realizing this wasn't going how he had wanted it to at all.

"If you were hoping for a quick fuck, then you're seriously mistaken buster! I'm not that type of female!" Chikaria said in an even more annoyed tone which caused Jolt to blush red as a cherry.

"I suppose it was a bit far fetched anyways…" Jolt thought to himself before looking up at Chikaria." Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you showing me your resistance group after we get back to mine and rest." Jolt said before turning around and began walking through some bushes to which Chikaria followed.

"That's a no-go. My group never stays in one spot and in the event one of us is captured we assume them to be dead." Chikaria said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That's a bit bleak of an outlook." Jolt replied as they continued to make there way into a thicker part of the forest.

"We do that because rescue missions are impossible and we know it. If we manage to escape we simply just go into hiding along with the rest of the wild Pokémon population…course of all of us captured we doubt anyone escaped alive." Chikaria said in a depressed tone. "So I guess I'm alone now then..." Chikaria finished causing Jolt to stop and turn to face her.

"You don't know the meaning of alone…" Jolt said in a half depressed half angry tone before turning around and continuing through the forest leaving Chikaria standing there for a moment with a sympathetic look on her face before following him again closely.

"So is that why you wanted to fuck me? So you wouldn't feel alone?" Chikaria asked meekly still following.

"No, that's not why…and drop it." Jolt said in a flat tone.

After what seemed to be hours of pushing through forest they came into a small clearing. Chikaria looked around with a puzzled glance." there's nothing here." Chikaria said still looking confused to which Jolt just grinned.

"Stand right here." Jolt said to Chikaria motioning for her to stand next to him. "Take us Down Bro." Jolt said into his headset.

The ground around Chikaria and Jolt seemingly disappeared as the platform lowered them underground.

"So how did the operation go bro? And who is this?" Josh asked as the platform neared the ground.

"A complete success Josh…oh and this is Chikaria. She was a prisoner there that I rescued." Jolt finished walking down the hall leaving Josh and Chikaria alone.

"Welcome to HQ Chikaria. I made most of the gadgets you see here…and trust me…it was not easy" Josh said beaming.

"Impressive…I've never seen anything machine wise unless it was at one of Chris's factories that my resistance group was trying to sabotage. " Chikaria remarked looking around at the underground cave which was littered with random robot parts and a large monitor screen with 5 different areas shown on it on the left wall and a smaller monitor next to it sitting on a desk with a keyboard. Farther down Chikaria could see a few different doors which had seemingly been edged into place.

"So why don't I should you to where you'll be sleeping here." Josh said with a smile walking though the room to the door on the right pushing it open which had a small bed with a sheet and a pillow."Not much…but it's better than sleeping on the floor' Josh remarked as Chikaria walked in and sat on the bed feeling tired all the sudden after today's events had finally began to catch up with her.

"Thank you…I won't be staying long though…" Chikaria said laying her head down on the pillow.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you like…our dad is asleep right now but I'll let him know we have a guest when he wakes up." Josh said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Chikaria sighed as she dosed off and feel to sleep rather quickly into a deep sleep…


	2. A FAMILY OF MISFITS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is basically a recap over what happened in PUL 2...but i added more to it to make it an actul chapter than just sort of one of those cheesey flashback episodes...lol I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i di writting it!XD

A FAMILY OF MISFITS

A normal looking Pikachu walked though new bark town smiling at everyone he saw."Hey Jolt!" A Vulpix said smiling to him. "Hey!" Jolt replied with a smile and turned to look at the rest of the town he saw children playing with Pokémon laughing without a care in the world. As jolt looked to the distance he saw a very menacing cloud of flames approach the town…it was coming in fast.

Jolt looked in horror as the flames come closer and closer. He then tried to call out and tell everyone to run but his voice seemed to have been muted and he could not be heard as the children continued playing laughing as they played tag. Jolt continued to try to call out but he could not. Jolt then turned and saw the flames mere moments away as he gaped in horror as the flames engulfed him and everyone around him…He heard everyone scream in horror as the flames hit the town. Jolt looked at himself in confusion seemingly unharmed and looked to see the children and Pokémon that were playing moments ago now screaming in agony as they seemed to slowly be burned alive until only bones remained and few moments later incinerated. Jolt looked around him as the town was burned to the ground and an ominous laughter could be heard in the background becoming louder as the flames slowly dissipated. Jolt then looked around him to see a very familiar scene. New bark town was in ruble as he looked around in horror. Then without warning he was suddenly swept to another all too familiar place.

Jolt found himself strapped to a table in a laboratory room. He struggled to get free but could not then moment later the door to the room opened and a face Jolt knew all to well walked though it."You weren't strong enough to save them Jolt….but I can make you strong…with this." The man said holding up a vial with a needle on the end of it.

"Please Chris…no…I don't want to change!" Jolt called out his voice finally seemed to have been un-muted but Chris continued to walk toward him with the needle smiling evilly. He continued to walk until he was right next to Jolt and began to lower his hand to jolt's side.

"Please no! I don't want to change! I want to be normal! Please stop!" Jolt yelled out and pleaded but Chris ignored him and began to cackle loudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jolt screamed as the needle was jabbed into his side as he suddenly sat up in his bed still screaming the last word in his dream aloud looking around panicky as he panted loudly after he finished screaming. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and onto his lap as he realized it was only a nightmare."That same nightmare again….." Jolt said to himself as he placed both paws on his face and sighed loudly.

Jolt's door was then opened and a few moments later Chikaria walked through it."I heard you screaming in your sleep…are you alright?" Chikaria asked in a concerned tone.

Jolt blushed furiously in embarrassment."I'm fine…it was just a nightmare was all…nothing huge." Jolt said still red faced.

"What did Chris do to you?" Chikaria asked in an even more concerned tone now."That's what your nightmare was about right? What Chris did to you…?" Chikaria asked.

Jolt's face went from embarrassment to anger in the blink of an eye at the mention of Chris's name as he punched the wall next to his bed putting a crater in the wall."I've got a mission to do…" Jolt said in a mellow tone as he walked back Chikaria.

Chikaria watched Jolt go up the platform and up to the top then turned to Josh."What did Chris do to jolt?" Chikaria asked curiously causing Josh to let out a sigh.

"He changed his DNA…he made him stronger, faster, and more powerful than any Pokémon in the world…but he also made him grow to the size of a small child…making him look like a freak to other Pokémon." Josh said in a depressed tone.

"That's terrible…the poor Chu." Chikaria said looking up at the platform doors that were now closed.

"What's more…he failed to destroy Chris 10 years ago…which would have saved everyone from this terrible fate…but you can't blame him for losing…he gave it his all…but it wasn't enough…he pushed his body past even it's own limits…and drove himself into a 10 year long coma…which he only recently awoke from about a month ago" Josh continued.

This new set of information caused Chikaria to gasp and shed a tear as she lowered her head in shame."I was so cruel to him….he saved my life and all I did was call him a nut case…hell now I even feel bad for turning him down for a fuck…the poor chu." Chikaria said raising her head only a little so that it met Josh's eyes

Josh chuckled at chikaria's comment about turning jolt down on a fuck." So he didn't get you eh? We all assumed he had considering Jolt's way with females. He has a knack for swooning them over…but don't you dare call him a pervert for it." Josh said waving one digit of his paw at chikaria's outraged face."I figured it out long before dad did….when jolt is having sex he doesn't feel pain or remorse…he doesn't feel depressed…all that is there at that moment is the pleasure and the feeling of being loved for what he is….in my opinion if that get's him through each day and keeps him happy, then I won't grudge it against him and neither should you." Josh finished leaving Chikaria with a slightly confused impression. "Course I'm not insinuating that 

you should go and fuck him…it's purely up to you weather you let him or not. Get to know him…you never know…you may actually like him." Josh added fairly quickly with a smile.

Chikaria stood there for a moment before an aged man walked up to her." Ah, yes…miss I need to ask you to wear this that way we can understand you. Oh and where are my manners? My name is Professor Oak." Professor oak said placing a device held by a leather strap around chikaria's neck.

"What's this thing do? And I didn't know there were humans here too…i thought they had all been enslaved or killed." Chikaria said lifting it slightly with a vine to get a better look at it.

"It allows us to communicate with Pokémon and understand your language. And we are sort of what you could call a family." Professor oak replied causing Chikaria to gasp in shock.

"Y-you can understand me?!" Chikaria asked in amazement causing professor oak to chuckle and Josh to double over laughing."

"Your face is priceless Chikaria!" Josh said still laughing extremely hard as Chikaria blushed furiously.

"Josh Ketchum! Don't be like that to a guest." A Pikachu said walking into the room and looked at Chikaria." Ash Ketchum…you must be Chikaria…Jolt told me about you" Ash said with a smile.

"How's mom? Has she made any hint of waking up yet?" Josh asked with a concerned glace towards Ash.

"No…she hasn't made any hint of waking up yet…but other than that she's fine son." Ash said in a slightly depressed tone as another Pikachu began to walk up to them.

"Gosh…we need to get that plumbing fixed…I could barely wash my fur." The Pikachu said in a annoyed motion to Josh.

Ash began to sniff the air and gave a stern look over in the Pikachu's direction." Ashley….what have you been doing?" Ash asked in a stern tone causing Ashley to blush.

"Meo….where are you?" Ash asked as his voice rose slightly causing a Meowth to appear from behind the door down the hall opposite from where Ashley walked from.

"Right here Ash….Something up?" Meo called from there.

"No were good…."Ash said turning back to Ashley looking kind of sheepish."Ok…I'll drop it…" Ash said in a low tone.

"Next time you may want to clean yourself up a bit better next time you…Have your alone time" Josh said laughing loudly causing Ashley to go beat red from embarrassment and begin to chase him leaving Chikaria with an "Who,what,when, where?!" expression on her face.

"Josh, I swear you are soo dead this time!!" Ashley yelled thundershocking Josh in the tail several times causing him to yelp out as he ran.

Ash facepawed and looked at Chikaria with an embarrassed look."Kids…if you'll give me a moment…" Ash said turning to Josh who was being chased in circles by Ashley."Cut it out! Both of you! Don't make me turn you both over my knee and tan your furry hides!" Ash yelled out in a father type stern tone which caused Josh and Ashley to stop mid-run and lower their ears.

Chikaria simply smiled at this" I knew someone in my resistance group before I was captured…a Vulpix with two cubs….she said she would pull out her fur daily with them but loved them dearly." Chikaria finished as Ash turned to face her.

"Ya…well try raising six teenagers…" Ash said with a groan.

"Umm…I am a teenager….I'm fifteen." Chikaria said meekly which caused Ash to give a slight shocked look.

"Wow…I would have never guessed….you act so much older then your age." Ash said trying to sound complementing.

"Well I had no choice but to grow up…my parent were killed when I was only ten and I sort of took hold of the leadership thing when I became thirteen just after the last one got killed." Chikaria said in a depressed tone.

Ash stood on all fours thinking for a moment and then looked up."How about I show where my Wife rests…she's in a coma currently but she is healthy still thankfully." Ash said as he began to guide Chikaria out of the room leaving Josh, Ashley and Meo standing there.

"You owe me big time sis. Next time you two fuck…try to cover up the scent more next time." Josh said in an annoyed tone as Ashley gave Meo a passionate kiss.

"Hey…if I hadn't shown up when I did Dad with have gotten suspicious….good thing you put that tunnel system in leading from my room to Meo's room or we'd have problems." Ashley said with a smile.

Josh facepawed at this "How much longer are you going to hide it? He'll figure it out eventually…he's not stupid you know."Josh said shaking his head.

"Dad has enough on his plate as it stands with Mom still being in a coma…he doesn't need to worry about my relationships or who I fuck on top of that…." Ashley said looking at Meo.

"Or more the case he wouldn't let you fuck Meo…and you know that…" Josh said with a smirk causing Ashley to blush slightly.

"You know…he's probly going to fry me when he finds out…but he'll get over it soon afterward…me and him are good friends and I know he won't have much of a problem with it after the initial shock…" Meo said sweat dropping realizing he had made a Pikachu related pun causing Ashley and Josh to both give Meo an annoyed glance.

Meanwhile in Julian's room….

Julian lay still in her coma looking as if she was resting peacefully as Ash and Chikaria walked in."How long has she been like this?" Chikaria remarked placing a paw on Julian's cheek.

"Ten years...and like jolt has had her DNA altered by Chris minus the height effect that Jolt had done to him…which is most likely what saved her life." Ash said in a depressed tone as he cupped Julian's right paw in her paws and kissing her forepaw softly.

"Looks like she suffered an extremely bad case of Mass electricity loss….your right…she is lucky she's not dead." Chikaria said to which Ash gave a curious glance.

"You know about a Pikachu's anatomy?" Ash remarked curiously.

"I've had some time to study on your species yes….I'm a book Caterpie" Chikaria said with a blush."I was taught when I was little read some kinds of human language…this was just before Chris took over…after he did…I took what I knew and taught myself the rest. But I never mastered how to speak it." Chikaria said rubbing the back of her head with one of her vines.

"Well, I knew one other Pokémon that did that…and he even mastered how to speak it…but he was killed by team rocket long before you were born I would assume." Ash said with a depressed glance then look upward to the ceiling."I wonder how Jolt is doing…." Ash remarked curiously…


	3. MEMORIES OF A LIFE LONG FORGOTTEN

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to clarify a few things with this chapter...One: I am NOT doing a naruto crossover**.** Although the idea did derive from naruto but i am establishing a different form which in turn "should" make sense as it is explained by the characters in this chapter. if it doesn't send me a PM and i will explain it to you to the best of my ability. Two: The flashbacks that are separated into parts are to be interpreted as if each memory is occurring individually in rapid succession.**

**Now that i have that out of the way...boy..it's been a LONG TIME since i updated this huh? well it's a long time coming!!!I hope you enjoy this chapter...and now the series that has been considered my best fanfiction series as a writer by many is now being continued....**

**PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**MEMORIES OF A LIFE LONG FORGOTTEN....**

Jolt made his way through the forest cutting down bushes that got in his way as he made his way to a clearing."Odd....why would there be a clearing here in the middle of the forest...unless...." Jolt thought to himself as the sudden realization of what was going to happen hit him."A trap!" Jolt said aloud but reacted far too late and was snagged in a net and lifted up helpless.

Jolt then heard someone laughing from a distance and realized it was getting closer. A few moments later Jolt saw who it was and his eyes widened with shock and surprise."M-mom? You woke up?!" Jolt called out happily but the Pikachu just stared up at him sneering."You wish, you big fat rat!" The Pikachu said in a nasty tone and laughed again.

"Who are you?! And why do you look like our mother?!" Jolt demanded angrily as he struggled with the net trying to break it.

The Pikachu then stood on it's hind paws and extended his right paw out from which something began to extend out."Lets see how invincible you are against a being specifically designed as your ultimate predator..." The Pikachu said with a nasty grin as the object fully extended from her palm like a long white dagger.

By now Jolt had managed to get his right hand paw to move freely."damn it...whatever that thing is I need to get free of this stupid net!" Jolt thought to himself.

"Now then....one bone claw should do it....amazing that Lord Christopher would have such a hard time with you....for so many years and her you are caught like a helpless bug in a spider's web....." The Pikachu said with a cackle and chucked the bone claw at Jolt.

Jolt saw the bone claw coming at him at blazing speed."Damn it! I can't dodge it in time!" Jolt thought as the claw was moments away.... suddenly out of no where something hit the bone claw and deflected it away.

The Pikachu suddenly snapped its head in the direction that the object came from."Who the fuck interferes with my objective?" The Pikachu said in a pissed off tone.

Then a voice called out from where the weapon came from"氷速度の芸術!!!" (The Art Of Glacial Speed) a few moments later figure appeared coming at them with great speed. Just before he reached the Pikachu the figure jumped in the air and cut the net allowing Jolt to drop down safely and speed off just as quickly without another word.

"Who was that guy?" Jolt thought curiously looking down at what appeared to be a sharp spike made of ice as it steadily melted then turned his attention to the Pikachu in front of him."Who are you? I won't ask again!" Jolt said in a demanding tone.

"My name is Jessica...i am your dear mommy's clone...it's a shame you don't remember me...because I sure as hell remember you....you may have defeated me then..but you won't this time....i am designed with the powers that slaughtered your family!" Jessica said with a malicious grin."But then again you wouldn't remember that would you? No matter..you won't need to..because I am going to kill you hear and now...." Jessica said and put her palms together and began to speak in another language that was not pokespeak."小型モンスターによって禁止される芸術: 骨の刃!!!" (Pokemon forbidden art: Bone Blade) and began to separate her palms horizontally as a large bone began to extend out of them the farther she extended them until she took a hold of one end which looked like the handle and pointed what looked to be the tip at Jolt."I didn't think I would have to resort to using this Pokemon art but I guess it can't be helped..i didn't count on fighting on even ground but none-the-less...it's time for you to die Jolt Ketchum!" Jessica said as she charged at Jolt.

"Pokemon art?! What the fucking hell is that?!" Jolt said shocked as he rapidly dodged each strike from Jessica's weapon.

"You really are clueless aren't you?!" Jessica said as she kicked him without warning knocking him into the tree."A 小型モンスターの芸術(Pokemon art) is what all Pokemon use to perform their attacks! Your thunderbolt, thunderpunch...those are all arts created by your ancestors! Every type of Pokemon has there own types of Pokemon arts they can use natively...and then there are some they learn...such as your Irontail attack. How the hell do you think you master how to use them? Suddenly out of no where you are granted some magical power from above? It takes time and effort to master a Pokemon art! But a simpleton like you wouldn't understand that...all you know is if you practice enough at an attack..you'll suddenly be able to use it without fail."Jessica said with a sneer and lowered her weapon to her side.

Jolt saw his chance and took it."You let your guard down!" Jolt shouted as he used his thunderpunch attack to connect to her directly in the chest with a grin. But instead of Jessica being knocked back she didn't move. Jolt looked up to see her paws connected again but differently this time. One digit of her paw was wrapped around the other while the others simply clasped each other. Then he heard her speak." 小型モンスターによって禁止される芸術: 骨の装甲. (Pokemon forbidden art: Bone Armor)" She said aloud in that same foreign language again.

Jolt then suddenly felt something very sharp pierce his back and felt it withdraw causing him to fall down in agony."You forgot about my tail jolt.....that was very reckless of you" Jessica said with snicker as she took her weapon from her tail which had held it moments before.

"You truly are pathetic...as are all of today's Pokemon...they have forgotten their heritage...and there bloodline based abilities connected to them. But you have the potential to become as powerful as I am...which is why I am going to let you live...live knowing how truly weak you are and unable to protect the ones you love most....hate me....despise me...let that anger fuel you...and become as powerful as me!!!

Jolt's back at this moment was in sheer agony as he shook uncontrollably."I have never felt this kind of pain before! It's as if my entire body is being stabbed all over by thousands of needles!" Jolt thought to himself as Jessica looked on.

Jessica then pulled out a vial with a needle on the end of it."A gift from Lord Christopher...he told me that the chip by now had lost it's power to increase your power so he made this just for you....but I won't force you to take it...however if you don't the poison from my bone blade will surely kill you." Jessica said with a sneer and threw the vial down next to him.

"I don't....WANT ANYTHING MORE TO DO WITH HIM!" Jolt said aloud in a loathing tone. But as he stared at that vial the more he became tempted to use it.

"That vial itself will increase your regenerative abilities ten fold and your power as well...but the catch is you have to tap into it....it's not like your usual strength....it has to be activated...by you. However Lord Christopher told me to warn you that there will be side effects after each use...but if your not going to use it then I guess I'll leave you here to die then...i was sent here as a delivery Pokemon but I wanted to test your abilities against mine...and if I killed you....i would simply tell Lord Christopher you left me no choice....I'm not even tapping into my own power that he gave me...i simply used my Pokemon arts to defeat you...quite pathetic really."Jessica said and walked away leaving Jolt laying in agony staring at the vial.

"I'm going to die here if I don't use that vial...but if I do...i might lose my life to Chris anyways....damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Jolt thought in a pissed off tone.

Jolt's vision began to blur as he felt his entire body go numb...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jolt's voice echoed out throughout the forest and then suddenly quieted...

Meanwhile back at HQ....

Ashley was resting peacefully until a sudden ping of dread and fear suddenly hit her and overwhelmed her causing her to sit up suddenly and clutch her chest."Jolt...." Ashley said in a worried undertone."Why do I feel like this? Why would I suddenly feel so worried about him for no reason...i know I worry about him...but not like this...it's a different kind of worry..." Ashely said and looked over at Meo who was taking an afternoon catnap and then shook her head"Ya fucking right..why the hell would I feel that way about my own brother?! But still....this happened for a reason...i need to find out if he's ok..." Ashley said and sneaked out of the HQ to go find her brother.

Ashley ran through the forest following his scent. As she the scent grew stronger and stronger she also caught the scent of blood in the air."Oh god....Jolt!" Ashley thought in a panicked tone and used her agility and sped through the forest until she came to the clearing and saw Jolt laying on the ground unconscious.

Ashley immediately ran over to Jolt and put her ear to his chest."Thank god...a heartbeat." Ashley thought relieved. Ashely then picked up a scent in the air."Why does that scent smell so familiar?" Ashley said aloud as a figure walked into view.

"It should smell familiar Ashley....like me you have memories from the time line that I created when I had my psychic powers...thanks to you Mewtwo removed them...you little bitch rat!" Jessica said with a hateful tone and shot a thunderbolt at Ashley to which she dodged.

"How do you know me?! Tell me! Why is your looks and scent so familiar to me?!" Ashley said as she dodged yet another attack trying her damnedest to figure out why she recognized this scent and these looks.

"You don't remember? Allow me to jog your memory then!" Jessica said and stood on her hind paws and connected two digits from her paws together while making sure to keep the others separated."小型モンスターによって禁止される芸術: 骨の短剣の弾幕!(Pokemon forbidden art: Bone dagger barrage)"

Jessica said and separate her paws to reveal two sharp bones in the shape of daggers.

"That's the language of our ancestors who used Pokemon arts but-" Ashley suddenly gasped at the side of the bone daggers as she recalled memories from a life she had no idea she had lived before.

**FLASHBACK 1**

"Jolt, what the fuck did you just do?! You just killed nurse Joy!" Ashley said with a shocked yet horrified look on her face.

"Look again Ashley! That's not nurse Joy! Think about it! She resented our relationship and was very rude to us, what would change her opinion of us now?!" Jolt said readying himself for anything.

Ashley stood there for a moment trying toi collect herself. "she was acting odd but-" Before Ashley could finish she was whisked away just in time by Jolt before an ice beam hit her.

Nurse Joy then stood up and snapped her neck to the side causing it to pop and then snapped it to the other side causing another loud pop." Very perceptive Jolt…impressive. However my master will not tolerate failure." Nurse Joy said as stood staring at them.

"Why don't you show us who you really are….You Gengar!" Jolt said bravely.

Nurse Joy's form then began to change revealing a human looking haunter." The name is Huntress…..and this is the last face will you ever see." Huntress said with an evil smile.

Ashley then looked at Jolt and gave a panicked look" Jolt….Our family!" She said in a terrified tone to which Jolt nodded silently.

"Ashley listen, I'm going to throw you through the open hole in the roof. Go warn Mom and dad and the rest of our family!" Jolt said to which Ashley nodded just before Jolt chucked her though the roof's hole and tackled Huntress before she could react.

Ashley flew though the roof and used her Irontail attack to soften her landing which was just outside the Pokemon center and Ran using agility towards their home." Please be ok..I'm on my way!" Ashley thought as she ran as fast as she could…

**FLASHBACK 1 END**

"The Haunter......and my family was...." Ashley said in a spaced out tone as Jessica posed to throw her bone daggers at her...

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 1**

As the door opened and swung to the side the sight that beheld her caused her to look on in shock and horror as only audible sounds could be heard emitting from her mouth.

"No….no……please god……" Ashley thought to herself as tears of anguish and pain began to stream down her cheeks.

"NOOOOOO!" Ashley shrieked finally as she ran over to Josh and held him sobbing who had been laying on the living room floor in a puddle of blood with what looked to be a large claw in his back starring blankly in horror with one paw extended out towards the door.

"Please god, noooooo!" Ashley shrieked again holding Josh tightly in her arms not caring at all that his blood as now staining her brown fur.

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 2**

After a few moments Ashley turned her head to look into the living room to see Alexia who had been impaled through the chest by what looked to be another large claw hanging from the living room wall with her head laying limp as her blood dripped from her hind paws onto the floor.

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 3**

Ashley immediately dashed up the stairs the rest of the way to see Camellia laying in the upstairs hallway earless sprawled on her back and what looked to be a streak of blood from where she was dragged which was the Boy's room.

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 4**

Ashley stood on her hind paws and opened up the door to the boy's room to see Koda laying on the floor his head looking as if it had been turned in a 360 degree angle with a look of shock on his face.

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 5**

Ashley as if by impulse ran as fast as she could, ran though the broken door to see her father laying on the ground impaled though the chest on the bed and looked over to see her Mother being gagged by what looked like a Jolt version of a Gengar hold her up by her throat.

**FLASHBACK 2 PART 6**

the Gengar jabbed her through the chest causing her to cough up blood as her eyes widened in shock and horror.

**FLASHBACK 2 END**

"I found them dead with my own eyes...." Ashley said in the same stunned tone just as Jessica chucked the bone daggers at her."Then I....took revenge and saved my brother...." Ashley said still dazed as the bone daggers sailed mid-air towards her.

**FLASHBACK 3 PART 1**

"H-how? No one can match my strength!" The Gengar said in a shocked tone but Ashley was not listening the only thing that could be seen was her eyes which were filled with a deep rage.

Ashley then snapped the Gengar's arm breaking it with a single twist of her paw causing the Gengar to cry out in agony and drop it's claw and then threw the Gengar to the wall.

"T-t-this can't be possible!" The Gengar said fearfully holding it's arm still as Ashley picked up the claw the Gengar dropped and walked over to it.

"you can't beat-" But the Gengar was cut off by Ashley lifting it by the throat.

"Ironic isn't it…that you die the same way you killed my mother!" Ashley yelled and rammed the Claw through the Gengar's chest so hard that the wall behind it could be seen cracking. But Ashley wasn't finished she dropped the Gengar who was coughing and gasping for breath as it gagged on it's own blood and walked over to her mother and took the claw out of her walked back over to the Gengar and lifted it up again and jabbed a second claw into it's chest causing the Gengar to cry out in pain.

"Still not dead yet….good! Because I'm not done with you!" Ashley said dragging the Gengar by it's ears down the hall and stopped in front of her sister." This is for Camellia!" Ashley yelled as she literally ripped the Gengar's ears off it's head causing it to shriek in pain. Ashley then knocked the Gengar down the stairs and followed it slowly on all fours she then saw Alexia still impaled on the wall and took her down with the up most care and took the claw out of her as delicately as possible and then walked over to the Gengar once agin picking it up by the throat and slammed it against the wall.

"This is for Alexia!" Ashley shrieked and jabbed yet another claw through the Gengar's chest "nailing" it to the wall. The Gengar by now was looking barely conscious gasping in agony with each breath it took as tears of fear and pain dripped down it's cheeks. Ashley then walked over to her brother and took the claw out of him as carefully as possible, walked over to the Gengar, and yanked him off leaving the claw still in the wall as she dragged him over to where Josh laid at and though it down next to him.

"This is for Josh!" Ashley yelled and threw the claw down impaling the Gengar though the back causing it to give another shriek of agony. Ashley then got on it's back and lifted it's head up choking the Gengar.

"I…was...only…following…orders…"The Gengar managed to say between gags as blood seemed to be pouring from every part of it now.

"And this……" Ashley said straining against the Gengar's neck as it attempted to stop her from doing what it knew she was planning to do." Is for Koda……BURN IN HELL!!!!" Ashley yelled as she twisted the Gengar's neck snapping it.

**FLASHBACK 3 PART 2**

"HEY BITCH!" A voice came from the torn door way which caused huntress to turn her head in that direction to see a very blood stained Ashley holding a claw in her right paw standing on her hind paws with a look of pure rage in her eyes." DROP MY BROTHER!" Ashley yelled and threw the claw which impaled Huntress right though her skull killing her instantly causing her to drop jolt to the floor as she fell to the ground with her head gushing blood.

**FLASHBACK 3 END**

By now the daggers were merely 5 inches from her face which she suddenly deflected then with her Irontail catching Jessica by surprise.

"I remember......EVERYTHING." Ashley said calmly but a rage could been seen in her eyes that Jessica all too well remembered.

"Damn it! I should have killed her when I had the element of surprise! If she remembers everything she's going to be a pawfull!" Jessica thought to herself as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek.

"You killed my family....killed Jolt...but Mewtwo reversed your time-line...i lost my litter...to save everyone......." Ashley said as she felt the rage within her begin to rekindle her dormant power.

"Your going to die here and now..so what does it matter if you remember everything anyways!" Jessica said in a cocky tone."Allow me to show you...my new power...that Lord Christopher bestowed upon me...our last battle I may have lost to you..but I won't this time!" Jessica said as she began to glow.

Ashley looked on in surprise as Jessica's fur began to change color from yellow to a dark red with black streaks appearing on her fur until they formed the shape of a skull on her chest fur."Behold! The power of the Pokemon X gene! Each of us are given a specific gene to increase our powers and abilities ten fold! They are gifts from Lord Christopher...to help us crush our foes! I may have lost last time....but this time....YOU WILL DIE ASHLEY KETCHUM!!!!


	4. THE POKEMON Y GENE

**THE POKEMON Y GENE**

Ashley stared for a moment at this new development and stared at her for a few moments then positioned herself on all fours with bolts of electricity surging from her cheeks as Jessica charged at her.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH RAT!" Jessica roared as her fist connected with Ashley's open paw with such magnitude the ground beneath them began to crack and fracture beneath them.

Ashley held her ground holding Jessica's fist but was struggling to maintain her ground as her paw ached in agony as fresh blood began to trickle from it to the ground."She strong....ten times stronger than when we last fought...even with my dormant power reawakened this is going to be tough..." Ashley thought looking over at Jolt briefly then back to Jessica."I won't let you die again Jolt.....never again...." Ashley thought to herself as she recalled the memories of what happened on that day...

**FLASHBACK**

"Too weak eh?" Jolt said in an undertone. Jolt then walked over to Ashley's side limping and placed a paw on front right paw as he stood beside her and with all he had left in him began to muster an electric attack.

"I just have one thing to say to you Jessica. I pity you...and I am sorry for what Chris did to you...and because of what he did you had forgotten what it's like to have the one's you care about stand at your side..and for that I am sorry...but now...with all I have left..i will put an end to your rein once and for all!" Jolt exclaimed and yelled at the top of his lungs"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!!" as he shot his own thunderbolt along side of Ashley's combining their power.

Jessica's own attack suddenly was being repelled back at her too fast for her to muster the power to repel it back."No,this can't be....no please stop!" Jessica cried out in terror as the her attack plus the entire Ketchum family's hit her full force.

"NO!NO! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jessica shrieked followed by an ear piercing scream of sheer terror and agony before she was suddenly silenced as the attack incinerated her and blasted through the wall behind her and shot into the sky. Those who looked up at the sky at that moment would swear they saw a shooting star flying a crossed the sky for a few moments before the attack finally faded.

Jolt now having used up all his strength could not stand up any longer and fell forward flat on the floor only to be caught by Ashley mid-fall.

Jolt...please don't leave me...you're my life...my world....i can't live without you!" Ashley said with tears streaming from her eyes as she held Jolt lifeless in her paws."God,please no! Not him too! Please don't take him away from me! Please! I'm begging you! Let him stay with me!" Ashley screamed out at the top of her lungs and held him tightly in her arms sobbing.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Never again...." Ashley said aloud as a tear streaked down her left cheek which Jessica looked on sneering.

"Scared of dying aren't you? Your terrified of me....you should be...." Jessica said with a cackle.

"The only thing I'm scared of...." Ashley said in a low tone but enough for Jessica to hear."Is your face!" Ashley shouted with a grin and grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the tree that she had knocked Jolt into earlier.

Jessica immediately got back to her feet and stood up."Why you little...." Jessica said with a low growl."I was going to play around with you..but it's clear to me that you don't wanna play...so..."Jessica said and connected her paws together once with middle digit grasped around the other,cupped them completely, and finally wrapped her fore-digits of her paw together."血統小型モンスターの芸術: 雷渦!!!(Bloodline Pokemon art: Thunder vortex) Let's get down to business!" Jessica said aloud and her electrical sacs began to emit large sparks which traveled down her cheeks covering her body in mere seconds. Jessica then began to spin very fast in a three sixty motion and charged at Ashley.

Ashley braced herself for the attack until a horrifying fact just hit her....Jolt was dead in the middle of the crossfire of this battle and right in Jessica's destructive path. She then without hesitation jumped in front of Jolt and took the attack head on without any preparation to defend against it and was knocked backward in a burst of electricity and landed on the ground a few feet away,rolled for a few moments and a few moments later stopped laying unconscious on her back.

"Aww...you took a blow to save you dear brother....how.....stupid." Jessica said with a sneer as she walked up to the unconscious Ashley."Now your just as helpless as he is..." Jessica said grinning for a few moments then without warding her eyes widened as if her entire body pulsed with pain."I can't keep the X gene active much longer..I'll have to wrap this up quickly..." Jessica said aloud and clasped both paws together."小型モンスターによって禁止される芸術: 骨の刃.(Pokemon forbidden art: Bone Blade)" Jessica said aloud and separated her paws to reveal another bone sword.

"I told I would not lose to you this time Ashley Ketchum..." Jessica said as she took hold of her bone sword with both paws and aimed the tip right at Ashley's chest. Jessica was about to strike downward when a voice stopped her.

"Hey bitch! Get away from my sister!" The voice said which was cold and shook Jessica's very being down to her core. Jessica turned around to see Jolt standing up..but he looked completely different from before.

Jolt fur had turned Pitch black with white streaks running a crossed his entire body and on his forehead a white crescent star could be seen.:You took Lord Christopher's gift I take it....how does it-" But Jessica could not finish her sentence for Jolt's fist was poking out of her back.

"How does it feel you ask?" Jolt said in the same cold and chilling tone as Jessica coughed up fresh blood."Pretty damn good....but you aren't looking so hot yourself." Jolt said with a cold sneer as he withdrew his fist leaving Jessica to fall to her knees gasping and coughing up even more blood with every breath she attempted to take.

"You little...."Jessica said an coughed up more blood."Rat!" Jessica finished and coughed up more blood.

Jolt's eyes narrowed at these words."Very bad choice of words for your last moments of life..." Jolt said in a low tone but it was still cold which caused Jessica's eyes to widen with horror and fear.

Jolt then balled up a fist and held it in front of him as large volts of electricity formed on it smiling evilly at Jessica."No...please..I'm begging you!" Jessica said pleading for her life.

Jolt then without hesitation punched her square in the chest grinning evilly as his fist connected feeling her body slowly incinerate along side with Jessica's blood curdling scream followed by silence moments later as Jolt looked into Jessica's eyes still wide open with horror just before her head was incinerated.

Jolt stood there for a few moments enjoying the pleasure of taking her life until his senses kicked back into him full force as the effect of what he had just done hit him causing his eyes to open wide with shock and horror as he fell to his knees. Jolt's fur then began to change back to it's normal yellow color as his eyes filled with tears."Who was I just now?! What have I done?!" Jolt thought to himself in a panicked tone staring at his blood stained paws.

Ashley was just beginning to come to when she opened her eyes and stared at Jolt for a few moments realizing the look in his eyes."Jolt...what happened here?" Ashley asked in the most concerned tone she could muster in her weakened state as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I....I....I don't know! I mean I do know...but...." Jolt said in a panicked tone trailing off."I killed her! And I enjoyed it! But I didn't want to! I mean I did but..it wasn't me! I would never kill someone without a reason! Why would i-AAAAAHHHHH!!" Jolt's panicked rant was cut off as he felt a surge of pain surge throughout his entire being as if like a sudden pulse that he could feel emitting out of every pore of his body causing him to scream out in pain and agony as he fell face first to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile back at HQ....

"I can't find Ashley anywhere!" Meo said in a panicked tone to Ash which caused him to look up from his gaze at his wife along with Chikaria who looked up in surprise as well.

"Is Jolt back yet?" Ash asked as calmly as possible.

"No he hasn't come back yet either....you don't think..." Meo started.

"Yes I do...have Misty and Charlie fly ahead for lookout and we'll follow. That's an order!" Ash said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes,sir!" Meo replied promptly and ran out of the door to notify Misty and Charlie.

"I'm going to go out for awhile Chikaria...look after my wife would you?" Ash said in a kind manner to which Chikaria nodded."Of course!" She replied.

Ash ran to the Equipment closet located just down the hall from their rooms and took out server gadgets including a small sword and ran back to see Meo was already equipped and ready."Status?" Ash asked as he ran next to Meo to the platform.

"Misty and Charlie just flew out from the cave exit and should be flying above us momentarily." Meo said as they both stopped on the platform.

"Good. Take us up Josh and your in command while I'm gone." Ash said in a authoritative tone.

"Yes,sir!" Josh replied and pressed the button on his console which caused the platform to raise up.

Chikaria looked on in amazement at all of them."They are so organized...far more organized then my resistance group ever was." Chikaria thought to herself as she watched Ash and Meo go out of sight as the platform reached the top.

As the platform stopped which it reached the top level Meo and Ash both instantaneously burst off it with great speed both using agility as they ran.

"What kind of trouble has that Chu of mine gotten himself into this time?" Ash thought to himself as they ran and spoke into his com device around his neck.

"Status report, Flying Valkyrie!" Ash said into his com device as they ran.

"All clear from the heavens,Lightning Mouse!" Misty's voice replied from the com device.

"This is white fur blade, If you spot the targets before us do not perform recon on targets, I repeat do not perform recon on the targets! It could be a trap and we do not need any unnecessary causalities. Am I clear Flying Valkyrie?" Meo said as he spoke into his com device on his wrist.

"Crystal clear white fur blade, we will not perform recon until all units have arrived at the targets position!" Misty's voice replied.

Since Jolt hasn't replied to any of our calls we can only assume he's either been captured , unconscious, or..." Ash trailed off.

"Don't even think Jolt could die that easily..he's too hard headed to be killed." Meo said with a grin which caused Ash to smile."Have you tried contacting Ashley yet?" Meo asked.

"Ya but she didn't reply..but we can always try again I suppose." Ash said and spoke into his com devise again."Brown Rabbit, Come in Brown rabbit! This is Lighting Mouse, Please respond!" Ash said into the com device and waited for a reply.

Ash and Meo were now making their way into the the deeper parts of Ilex _forest_ now as Misty and Charlie flew ahead looking onward over the deep brushes of forest for any trace of Jolt and Ashley."Knowing that Hard headed Chu, he probably got himself captured." Charlie said in an annoyed tone as he flew only to get knocked over the head by Misty who was on his back."Seriously dear...you keep this up and no sex for a week!" Misty said balling up a fist with her right temple pulsing.

"Sorry dear,but you know how much trouble Jolt gets himself into on a regular basis without missions." Charlie said in a calm tone which caused misty to let out a long sigh and her head dropped past her shoulders seemingly."Don't remind me..." Misty replied in a depressed tone.

Meanwhile below Ash and Meo continued to run threw the forest cutting bushes and small trees down with ease."Still no response huh?" Meo asked dimly.

"Nope...." Ash replied and let out a sigh."I'm gonna try Jolt once more..." Ash said and began to speak into his com device once again...

Meanwhile on the other side of Ilex _forest_ Ashley was sitting next to Jolt waiting for him to awaken putting her ear on his chest ever so often to make sure she could hear a heartbeat.

"I remember everything now...my love for Jolt...our litter everything we had...but I'm with Meo now...." Ashley thought to herself feeling torn between her love for Meo and her newly rediscovered love for her brother.

"I don't even know If Jolt even remembers what we had...i could try and help him remember but..." Ashley thought to herself and sighed."I feel so lost..." Ashley said aloud as she began to cry silently to herself.

Sudden;y Ash's voice began to blare out of Jolt's com device on his wrist"Field Mouse, do you read me?! Come in Field mouse!" Ash's voice shouted from the com device which shattered Ashley's depressed thoughts as she took the com device off his wrist and spoke into it.

"This is Brown Rabbit, I'm with Field mouse right now! Requesting reconnaissance asap at position A-B-22!" Ashley replied into the com device.

"Location confirmed Brown Rabbit. Reconnaissance is already on the way and we are heading to your position now!" Ash's voice replied.

"Understood! Brown Rabbit out!" Ashley replied and looked at Jolt and felt her thoughts and sadness begin to return to her.

"Who do I choose? I mean I've been with Meo for about 3 months now...but me and Jolt...we were together for much longer...but that was also another time....can our love truly stand the test of time itself? Or was what we had not meant to be? Why was it only I remembered and not Jolt?" All these questioned come to her hitting her all at once which didn't help her at all.

"Then again...i could be jumping the gun...maybe he does remember like I did when he saw her..." Ashley thought to herself just before she heard a rustling sound come from the bushes and posited herself in a combat stance.

"Calm down, sweetie..it's just us." Ash's voice called from behind the bushes just before he came through them along side of Meo."How is he?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"He's unconscious at the moment but just before he did..he was in a very panicked state...i can give you a full report when we make it back to HQ." Ashley finished to which Ash nodded and spoke into his com device.

"Flying Valkyrie, Reconnaissance is a go, I repeat reconnaissance is a go!" Ash said into his com device.

"Understood Lightning Mouse, Performing reconnaissance now!" Misty's voice replied followed shortly by a loud rustling of trees from above and Charlie and Misty descending down and landing next to Ash and Meo.

Meo looked at Ashley who in turn looked away which caused him to give a concerned look and walked over to her as Ash helped Misty hoist Jolt onto Charlie's back."Something wrong dear?" Meo whispered into Ashley's ear.

"N-no....nothings wrong.." Ashley lied and turned to look at Jolt who had been strapped to Charlie's back.

"We'll get Jolt back to HQ and do a full body checkup on him to make sure he's ok." Misty said with a smile.

"Alright...and also have Chikaria lend a paw in that as well..she seems very skilled in the medical aspects of Pokemon anatomy." Ash replied back and Misty nodded."Will do." she replied and flew off leaving Ashley staring up at them, more so at Jolt then the other two.

"Jolt...." Ashley thought to herself as they flew out of sight.

"Ash then placed his paw on her shoulder."He'll be fine...and we are gonna have a nice long talk young Chu when we get back about you running off like that. Understood?" Ash said in a strict fatherly tone.

"Yes,dad." Ashley replied with a frown.

Ashley,Meo, and Ash then began to run back towards HQ all the while not knowing the conflict of emotions clashing within Ashley as they ran back....


	5. A CHU TORN BETWEEN TWO LOVES

**AUTHORS NOTES: Finally after long waiting the next installment of PUL 3! now i want to clear up a few things....1: the subconscious sequence in this chapter IS NOT another split personality it is simply my way of describing his internal struggle within himself. 2: You all remember Jolt's three hit combo from PUL 2 right? introducing Jolt's DARK THREE HIT COMBO! this version of the three his combo as you all will come to find out is far more menacing and deadly then his normal one^^ 3: Meo's One thousand claws attack is NOT to be seen as ANY COMPARISON OR LIKENESS to Neji's 64 palms of 128 palms attack off of the naruto series. my beta reader told me that it looked awfully a lot like it so i figured it would clear it up here and now^^ And now without farther adu....chapter 5!!! ENJOY!!!**

**A CHU TORN BETWEEN TWO LOVES **

Hidden deep within the Jhoto region in a far off island a meeting between two dark individuals was taking place......

"So the Y Gene was administered...." An inhuman voice spoke.

"Yes,master. However he did put up quite a resistance in taking the gene so I had to....encourage him to." A female Pokemon replied.

The figure then stood up and walked into the light revealing a human looking Gengar and raised an eyebrow."How so?" The figure asked in a intimidating tone.

The female Pokemon gulped quietly before she continued." I put him in a life and death situation to which he would have no choice but to use it...therefo-" The female Pokemon said but was cut off by being lifted into the air by the Human looking Gengar's psychic power.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE LIFE OF MY MOST VALUED SPECIMEN!!! HAVE YOU ANY INTELLIGENCE TO YOU JESSICA?!" The human looking Gengar shouted at the top of his long before throwing Jessica to the ground.

"Watch your tongue with me Christopher! I did my job as you asked...respect your mother for once in your fucking life! " Jessica said brushing herself off glaring at him.

"You are merely a clone of my human mother...however I suppose I should watch my temper with you." Chris said with a slight show of compassion in his voice to which a Ratata who was walking by had gasped at this.

"You will also be happy to know that the Y gene increased his power just as we predicted. In fact if I hadn't of used a clone at the last moment using a forbidden Pokemon art I would have been killed by him." said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"very good...." Chris said and noticed the Ratata starting walk out of the room.

"You there! Slave come here!" Chris ordered which the Ratata promptly did as she was told.

"Y-yes master?" The Ratata replied timidly.

"You have a interesting beauty to you...." Chris said with a devilish grin and used his psychic power to lift her up and turn to around to which her pussy was facing him.

"Master, please don't-" The Ratata began to say but was cut off by Chris using his psychic powers to seal her mouth shut.

"Silence slave! I am going to enjoy this...." Chris said with a malicious grin causing the Ratata's eyes to open wide in fear realizing that she was about to become his latest victim

Jessica simply scoffed and began to walk out of the room." If you need someone to clean up the blood and cum when your done let me know I'll get the cleaning slaves...meanwhile I'm going to find myself a male who DOES want to fuck me..." Jessica said with one last glance back to see Chris's cock deep inside the Ratata's pussy while it cried silent tears and Jessica left the room.....

Meanwhile Ash, Meo, and Ashley continued to HQ being very cautious of their surroundings as they ran.

"What will I tell Meo? It's not like he will remember what happened in a different time between me and Jolt...maybe I shouldn't tell him at all...or should I and hope for the best?" Ashley thought to herself and let out a deep and long sigh as they grew closer and closer to HQ.

Meo glanced over at Ashley with a look of concern on his face." What is her deal? She's behaving completely different then before...ever since she left she has been acting as if she's a totally different Chu." Meo thought to himself and looked back to in front of him.

"How is everything up ahead Meo?" Ash asked as they ran.

"One moment..." Meo said and began to focus his eyesight up ahead." FORESIGHT!" Meo said aloud looking up ahead he could seeing everything ahead of them and beyond in a transparent view. As Meo looked on he saw some wild Pokemon scavenging for food, to his right he saw several figures closing in fast, and to his left he saw several more figures."shit! Ambush! Everyone prepare yourselves!" Meo said making a full stop and turning a ninety-degree turn to face his right.

Ash also made a full stop along with a ninety degree turn to the left." Just great...i bet one of Chris's lackeys saw us and ran to his friends and prepared an ambush up ahead. Ashley get between me and Meo!" Ash said as sparks began to emit from his cheeks and Ashley did what she was told.

"We need a three hundred and sixty area of defense which we don't have Ash." Meo said baring his claws looking around intently.

"I'm on it! Flying Valkyrie! We need Air support! We got an incoming ambush at coordinates AD-8-Q!" Ash said into his com device.

"I read you loud and clear Lighting mouse! But we've got Field Mouse up here in case you've forgotten." Misty replied.

"We've got no choice then...drop Field mouse next to us and we'll cover the cargo while you provide air support!" Ash replied.

"Understood Lighting mouse! off Field mouse now and preparing to provide air support!Ash Misty replied and her and Charlie flew down fast and dropped Jolt down next to Ashley and fl back up with the same speed.

Meo looked to his left and right side again still using foresight." They stopped...." Meo said in a puzzling tone.

"They must have realized we are onto them so they are changing up their strategy. How many are we looking at anyways?" Ash asked still not letting his guard down.

"Ten on each side. Want to have isty flush them out?" Meo asked looking back and forth still.

"No. We'll wait them out...let them make the first move... if only Jolt was awake this would be a situation." Ash said listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ten on each side...with my memories and power reawakened I could take them without a problem! But if I did anything.... they would wonder how I was able to do this when I was normal no more than an hour ago." Ashley thought to herself.

"From the left!" Meo said suddenly.

"I hear him!" Ash said and began to charge up for a thunderbolt as sparks began to emit from his cheeks.

"I got the one coming from the right!" Meo said a fighting pose in preparation for his foe..

"Flying Valkyrie, keep any more than just one at a time from engaging us!" Ash said just before a Electrobuzz appeared out of the bushes and used its thunderpunch attack which he dodged.

"I would Lightning mouse but we got our hands full up here!" Misty replied evading an attack from a Dragonite and Charlie retaliating with a flamethrower attack.

"That fat ass came out of nowhere! Since when can Dragonite use teleport?!" Charlie said in an annoyed tone dodged an Icebeam from the Dragonite barely.

Meanwhile below Meo had finally met his foe which was a Rydon and was evading it's attacks. The Rydon then threw a IcePunch at Meo which he dodged with a bit of difficulty."Hmm...Looks like this is a seek and capture operation..." Meo said and struck a fighting stance, which caused the Rydon to look at him suspiciously "what are you up to you mangy cat?" it asked.

"Heh... did you know there are thousands of nerves in the body and over two hundred vital spots on the body that if damaged or punctured can cause server damage and even death if left unchecked....you are within range of one of my most lethal attacks I have in my arsenal...my one thousand claws attack...and there's no escape!" Meo with a fierce look of concentration in his eyes and then dashed at the Rydon with great speed and began to strike at him with his claws.

"Ten!" Meo said hitting several spots on the Rydon's chest." Twenty!" Meo shouted hitting several more spots on the Rydon's chest with it unable to counter to the shock of his vital spots being punctured with great speed and accuracy from Meo"s attacks. "Forty!" Meo shouted as he began to strike at the Rydon's mid region of it's body. "Eighty!" Meo shouted hitting even more spots on the Rydon's mid region. "One hundred!" Meo shouted as he began to hit spots on the front part of the Rydon's legs meanwhile throughout this entire attack it was being driven backward with each strike. "Two hundred!" Meo shouted as he hit several more spots on the Rydon's legs and on it's feet and then did a flip over its head with a twist." Four Hundred!" Meo shouted hitting several spots on the Rydon's back. "Eight hundred!" Meo said hitting several more spots on it's back and the back of it's legs and heels and did another flip in front of it with a twist and began to strike at it's head mid air.

"Nine Hundred and ninety nine!" Meo shouted and landing in front of the Rydon who was now bleeding from what seemed to be it's entire body at this point and took a single claw and pierced it's forehead." One thousand!" Meo shouted and retracted his paw and turned around and walked away slowly leaving the Rydon looking on dazed and in shock. "So your the assassin that escaped that Pokemon facility...too bad when didn't meet up then...we might have become friends..." The Rydon said and with a grunt of pain a few seconds later fell to the ground dead.

Ashley looked at Meo in shock "Where on earth did you master that?" Ashley asked in a shocked tone.

"It's something I mastered on my own while in the Pokemon training facility. If all one thousand strikes land it usually means instant death for any foe unlucky enough to be hit with it." Meo explained with a smile.

Ash Dodged yet another Thunderpunch from the Electrobuzz and countered with his Irontail attack hitting square in the head knocking it back on it's ass."Your through!" Ash yelled and jumped in the air and Shot a thunder attack down on the Electrobuzz electrocuting it to death.

Meanwhile above them Charlie was locked paw for paw with the Dragonite."He's really Strong Misty. And I can't fight at full strength with you on my back..." Charlie said grunting as he used his tail to slap the Dragonite a crossed the face forcing it to break it lock with Charlie's paws.

The Dragonite flew back and shot a hyper beam attack at Charlie and Misty much to their shock and horror."HANG ON DEAR!" Charlie yelled as he performed a aerial spin while taking a ninety degree diagonal dive to avoid the attack which shot past Misty's head charring the tips of her hair as it flew past them directly down toward where Jolt,Ash,Meo, and Ashley were currently.

Meo saw the attack coming from above with his foresight and gasped in shock."Ash, Ashley, MOVE NOW! Incoming hyper beam!" Meo yelled and ran to the north while Ash ran to the south.

Ashley began to run which she realized that Jolt was laying strait in the Hyper beam's current trajectory and gasped."He won't survive that in his current state!" Ashley then ran in front of Jolt and stood there as the impending Hyper beam grew closer and closer.

Ash saw this and gasped in horror."ASHLEY GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!!" Ash practically screamed.

"Looks like they are going to find out regardless now...oh well..." Ashley said then looked at Jolt then to her father."See how strong I've become farther...i am no longer the defenseless little female Chu you knew..." Ashley thought to herself staring at her farther with the same determination that Julian has shown many times then looked back up at the incoming hyper beam which was mere feet away now and used her tail to counter the attack head on.

"ASHLEY,NOOO!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs and shielded his eyes as the attack collided with her tail sending a shock wave throughout the ground rippling it but no explosion. Curious Ash perked one eye open and then the other moments later and blinked. There stood his daughter not only alive but holding off a hyper beam attack.

"I can do this!" Ashley thought dramatically as she attempted to edge her tail forward in an effort to deflect the attack to the side.

Ash and Meo both stared at Ashley in disbelief."Ashley...." was all Ash could say as Ashley deflected the hyper beam to the left causing it to hit the Pokemon who were hiding obliterating them.

"Now that the mouse is out of the den it's time to show off what I can really do!" Ashley thought to herself and dashed to her right with such speed that from what Ash could tell rivaled even Jolt's.

"Irontail blade!" Ashley yelled appearing out of nowhere catching the Pokemon by surprise as she successfully slashed a Ursaring's arm off in a spurt of blood and a cry of agony. A Charizard then came at her using it's fire-punch attack which she stopped with an open palm and did a one-eighty using her irontail to knock it back twenty feet."Is that all you've got?" Ashley asked with a grin staring at the other Pokemon which after a few moments fled in fear.

Meanwhile above Charlie and Misty were still in intense combat with the Dragonite trading blows.

"Charlie charged at the Dragonite with his Fire-punch attack only to be countered by a sudden tail to the side which knocked misty off of his back and plummeting to the ground."MISTY!!!" Charlie called out and abandoned what he was doing to make a mad dive for his lover.

Misty screamed in terror as she fell with her body hopelessly tumbling in the wind as tears streamed from her eyes.

Ash looked up and gasped in horror at the sight of misty plummeting towards the ground with Charlie not far behind.

"I won't catch up in time at this rate!" Charlie thought dramatically and clasped his wings to his sides as he put in arms to his side in an effect to pick up velocity to catch up to her.

Misty by now had managed to keep herself from tumbling hopelessly, but that didn't change the fact that the ground was steadily growing closer. She could feel the wind blowing against her as she fell as her hair flailed around above her head uncontrollably and her clothes rippled continuously as she fell.

Charlie closed in on her and dove under her and hugged her tightly with his back facing towards the ground just before they hit it with a loud thud.

Misty got out of Charlie's grasp and quickly put her ear to his chest as Ashley,Ash, and Meo ran up to her."Is he alive?!" Ashley asked in a panicked tone to Misty.

Misty lifted her head up from Charlie's chest and looked at Ash,Meo, and Ashley."I don't know...i can't make out a heartbeat." Misty said with tear filled eyes.

"Here comes the Dragonite!" Meo exclaimed pointing up at it coming strait at them.

Ashley posed herself ready to fight it when suddenly out of nowhere a blur of black fur shot past her and jumped up into the sky at the Dragonite.

The Dragonite eyes opened in shock as the black blur shot at it and seemingly past it. For a few moments it looked like nothing had happened until the Dragonite's wing suddenly flew off as if it had been severed causing it to plummet to the ground with a loud thud of it's own about twenty feet from where Ash,Misty,Meo,Charlie and Ashley were.

The black blur then landed on the ground not far from the wounded Dragonite revealing it to be a black furred Pokemon.

"Who is that? And is it on our side?" Ash asked cautiously in a whisper.

"I don't know...but something seems familiar about it...doesn't it look an awfully lot like Jolt to you?" Meo replied in the same whisper.

"ya it does...but it's fur is pitch black as night." Ash replied.

Ashley then looked where Jolt once lay but he wasn't there anymore....and then it hit her....that was Jolt no doubt about it but as she looked on at him something seemed terrifying familiar about this personality...

**FLASHBACK**

"How did you break through the barrier?! No matter! We will kill you along with her!" The Gengar said to Jolt who seemed to just be smiling at them.

The Gengar then threw sever Bone claws at Jolt all of which he dodged except one which pierced his upper shoulder. The Gengar smiled evilly thinking they had seriously wounded him until he took one paw and yanked it out of his shoulder with a spurt of blood and laughed.

Jolt then suddenly without warning in a split second appeared in front of the Gengar who threw the claw at him and seemed to just be standing there."Interesting weapon you have here...probably would have hurt poor Jolt seriously...but Jolty isn't present at the moment." Joltarious said maliciously as he took a step back from the Gengar. The other simply stood there horrified with his mouth slack jawed as he gasped continuously at what he saw.

The Gengar who Joltarious was just standing in front of was now gasping in shock as he held onto the the claw that had not only been stabbed into him but though him so that the tip of it poked out of it's back. Blood seemed to be gushing from his chest and back as he gasped for a few moments longer then fell to the ground motionless with his eyes still wide open in horror.

Ashley looked on at this and knew something was not right about all this. Sure Jolt was powerful and fast...but she knew he wasn't like this...this wasn't him...it seemed to be a evil incarnate version of him that cared for no one.

**END FLASHBACK**

"He's acting like he did in that different time-line...but it's not the same...it's like it's him but it's not like he has a split personality like before.." Ashley thought to herself.

"You really should have thought twice before threatening my family..." Jolt said balling up a fist and then looked at the Dragonite with a wide eyed evil glare as he spoke"BECAUSE NOW YOU DIE!" Jolt shouted disappearing in a blur in one moment then the next where the Dragonite once lay uppercutting it into the air."ONE!" Jolt yelled and jumped up disappearing in yet another blur and appearing above the Dragonite and thunder punched it in the chest putting a hole through it in a burst of electricity causing the Dragonite to cough up blood midair gasping in shock and pain."TWO!" Jolt said as the Dragonite began to plummet downward. Jolt's cheeks then began to emit large sparks still midair and then in a bright flash of electricity which looked more like a huge lighting bolt Jolt's voice called out"THREE!!!" followed by the Dragonite's cry of agony and terror and mere seconds later silenced as it was incinerated by the large bolt of electricity.

Jolt landed on the ground a few moments later and his fur began to slowly return to it's yellow color with black stripes on his back and fell to his knees.

Ashley ran over to Jolt and held him tightly."Jolt..what happened to you?" Ashley whispered and kissed his cheek without a thinking then blushed remembering he had no memories."I'm sorry..I'm just worried about you." Ashley said blushing furiously as Jolt gave a confused expression through his weakened one.

"I had no choice....it was either I take that Gene that female Pikachu gave me or I would have died." Jolt said in a weak tone.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm going to die here if I don't use that vial...but if I do...i might lose my life to Chris anyways....damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Jolt thought in a pissed off tone.

Jolt's vision began to blur as he felt his entire body go numb...

"What do I do?!" Jolt thought in a panicked tone as his right side had become limp.

As if by Instinct Jolt grabbed the Vial and jabbed it into his chest.

Jolt's body suddenly went from numb to feeling as if it was on fire as his body jerked and shook uncontrollably.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jolt's voice echoed out throughout the forest and then suddenly quieted...

Jolt then fell unconscious as he slipped into a dream...

Jolt stood up in what seemed like an empty space and looked around."where am I?" Jolt asked aloud.

"why we are in your subconscious my friend..." A voice echoed throughout the seemingly endless space.

"Who is that?!" Jolt demanded and a few moments later a black furred Pikachu walked out of the shadows into view."I am you my friend...we are one and the same you an I. Our souls are one and our power is infinite! As long as you let me of course..if you don't you die." The black furred Pokemon said with a grin.

"I will still remain myself?" Jolt asked cautiously.

"Of course..but you will be influenced by my power...but you still will retain your full conscious the entire time." The black furred Pokemon replied.

"Fine...then lets do it" Jolt replied.

A few moments later....

"Hey bitch! Get away from my sister!" The voice said which was cold and shook Jessica's very being down to her core. Jessica turned around to see Jolt standing up..but he looked completely different from before.

Jolt fur had turned Pitch black with white streaks running a crossed his entire body and on his forehead a white crescent star could be seen.:You took Lord Christopher's gift I take it....how does it-" But Jessica could not finish her sentence for Jolt's fist was poking out of her back.

"How does it feel you ask?" Jolt said in the same cold and chilling tone as Jessica coughed up fresh blood."Pretty damn good....but you aren't looking so hot yourself." Jolt said with a cold sneer as he withdrew his fist leaving Jessica to fall to her knees gasping and coughing up even more blood with every breath she attempted to take.

"You little...."Jessica said an coughed up more blood."Rat!" Jessica finished and coughed up more blood.

Jolt's eyes narrowed at these words."Very bad choice of words for your last moments of life..." Jolt said in a low tone but it was still cold which caused Jessica's eyes to widen with horror and fear.

Jolt then balled up a fist and held it in front of him as large volts of electricity formed on it smiling evilly at Jessica."No...please..I'm begging you!" Jessica said pleading for her life.

Jolt then without hesitation punched her square in the chest grinning evilly as his fist connected feeling her body slowly incinerate along side with Jessica's blood curdling scream followed by silence moments later as Jolt looked into Jessica's eyes still wide open with horror just before her head was incinerated.

Jolt stood there for a few moments enjoying the pleasure of taking her life until his senses kicked back into him full force as the effect of what he had just done hit him causing his eyes to open wide with shock and horror as he fell to his knees. Jolt's fur then began to change back to it's normal yellow color as his eyes filled with tears."Who was I just now?! What have I done?!" Jolt thought to himself in a panicked tone staring at his blood stained paws.

Ashley was just beginning to come to when she opened her eyes and stared at Jolt for a few moments realizing the look in his eyes."Jolt...what happened here?" Ashley asked in the most concerned tone she could muster in her weakened state as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I....I....I don't know! I mean I do know...but...." Jolt said in a panicked tone trailing off."I killed her! And I enjoyed it! But I didn't want to! I mean I did but..it wasn't me! I would never kill someone without a reason! Why would i-AAAAAHHHHH!!" Jolt's panicked rant was cut off as he felt a surge of pain surge throughout his entire being as if like a sudden pulse that he could feel emitting out of every pore of his body causing him to scream out in pain and agony as he fell face first to the ground unconscious.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened. When I activate the Y Gene my power is increased one hundred fold but i''m forced to become some killing machine that only wants to kill...and I have no idea how to control it. It's like when ever I go into battle it automatically activates but after I am done fighting it wears off but leaves me in a weakened state." Jolt replied in the same weakened tone.

Ashley then hugged Jolt tightly"It's okay...I'm here...we'll ask professor oak what to do." Ashley said in a comforting tone resisting the urge to kiss him."As long as I can be close to him...that's all that matters...I'll help him remember somehow" Ashley thought as she closed her eyes holding him tightly.

Ash,Misty and Meo then ran up to them."Jolt...what the hell happened to you?" Meo asked in a shocked tone.

"I'll explain on the way..right now we need to figure out how to get charlie back to HQ and get medical attention as soon as possible." Ashley replied giving a concerned glance at Charlie.

"No offense Ashley but how are we going to carry a two hundred pound Charizard back to HQ without being targeted again?" Meo asked curiously"I mean it's like Jolt is in any condition to." Meo continued saying.

Ashley then rolled her eyes"Meo, are you blind? In case you can't tell i'm just as strong as Jolt and our mother. I can't really explain how I got this power...but I can say it has been dormant inside me ever since I was born." Ashley said leaving both Meo and Ash looking puzzled as she walked over to Charlie and lifted him up with one paw and threw him onto her back."Now lets get moving!" Ashley exclaimed and dashed past them with Charlie on her back as if he was a light backpack.

"Can you move on your own son?" Ash asked in a concerned tone to Jolt who nodded.

"Ya, I can move on my own..lets get back to HQ." Jolt replied.

Back at HQ.....

"Amazing...yet terrifying at the same time..." Professor oak replied after being giving a full explanation from Jolt."For now until I figure out how to create an anti-gene to suppress the effects of the Pokemon Y Gene I think it would be best if you stayed out of the field Jolt." Professor oak said in a matter of fact tone.

Jolt groaned at this."I can't stay here..i have to find Chris!" Jolt said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Jolt, but in your current state you'll be a danger to yourself and everyone around you." Professor Oak said in a reenforcing tone.

"I can't let him continue to hurt innocent Pokemon! He needs to be stopped now!" Jolt yelled back feeling his temper rise and without his knowledge his fur began to darken.

"Jolt calm down..." Professor Oak said apprehensively noticing the change in color or his fur.

"No I won't! He needs to be stopped! And i'm the only one who can do it! Don't stand in my way of stopping him Samuel!" Jolt yelled in a pissed off tone as his fur darkened to it's pitch black color and the crescent white star beginning to appear on his forehead along with the white streaks on his body.

"Damn it Jolt, your activating the Pokemon Y Gene!" Professor oak shouted back in a panicked tone.

At this Jolt's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his body and immediately gasped and forced himself to calm down. After few minuets he had fully calmed down and his fur began to revert back to it's normal yellow color."I'm sorry, I didn't know.." Jolt said after a few moments.

"Anger seems to be one of many of the triggers that activates the Pokemon Y Gene...As I said before...you can't go out into the field in this state. We'll need to do farthure testing but for now I suggest you get some rest." Professor Oak said resuming his casual tone to the best of his abilities despite the fact his heart was racing at the moment.

Jolt walked out of Professor Oak's lab and back into the hall and was making his way into the main room where everyone was sitting around talking when Ashley walked out of her room and yanked him in without warning.

"Ashley what are you-" But he could not finish his sentence for Ashley had locked her muzzle on his causing him to widen his eyes in shock and break the kiss abruptly."Ashley what they hell are you doing?! I'm your brother for peat's sake!" Jolt exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Damn..I thought that would help you remember...." Ashley said and gave a depressed sigh.

"Remember what?" Jolt asked curiously.

Ashley took a deep breath and began to explain when Meo walked into the room through the secret passage Josh had installed.

"Oh Meo,umm...hi..me and Jolt were just talking." Ashley said sheepishly blushing beat red.

"I overheard part of the conversation Ashley...remember what exactly?" Meo remarked curiously.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell him too..." Ashley thought and took a deep breath."Okay you two..sit down...otherwise what I am about to tell you will make you fall over." Ashley said with a slight ping of fear in her chest of what the outcome of this conversation would bring.

Jolt and Meo both sat down on her bed and listened intently.

"Okay...what I am about to tell you both no one else can no about okay?" Ashley said to which both Meo and Jolt nodded

"Here goes nothing..." Ashley thought to herself letting out a sigh and began to explain about her memories of her and Jolt's past along with all that happened in that other time....

Two hours later.......

Jolt and Meo both blinked in shock at this new set of information.

"Are you sure your okay Ashley?" Meo asked in a concerned tone.

Jolt however remained silent as if he was in deep thought.

"I'm fine...like I said..this is how my dormant power was awakened and seeing Jessica in this time reawakened those memories along with my dormant power once again...nothing hurts more than remember these memories...I lost me and Jolt's litter....but I did it to restore our original time line. " Ashley said and looked at Jolt."Please tell me did that jog anything Jolt?" Ashley asked in a desperate tone hoping something in what she had explained triggered a memory or two.

"I'm sorry Ashley...but I don't remember..." Jolt said in a solemn tone and stood up."And even if that did happen..that was another time line...maybe we weren't meant to be is why that all happened..." Jolt said which caused everything around Ashley to freeze in a cold blue color as his words seemed to echo around her" maybe we weren't meant to be...., maybe we weren't meant to be..., maybe we weren't meant to be......" The words seemed to echo continuously without fail until Meo placed his paw on her shoulder snapping her out of her ice blue world.

"Ashley...maybe he's right..I mean even if that did happen-" But Meo was cut off by Ashley yanking herself away from him with a glare."What do you mean IF?! IT DID HAPPEN! I DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL THAT PAIN FOR NOTHING!" Ashley screamed and ran out of her room as her tears flinging from her eyes as she turned and ran out the room that only Jolt's keen eyesight caught.

"I think it did happen Meo...even if I don't remember any of it somehow feels like what she is saying is true..." Jolt said and looked at Meo.

"She must be torn between me and what you and her had then.." Meo said and let out a sigh.

Meanwhile Ashley had ran past Chikaria, Josh,Alexia, Ash, Koda, and Camellia in tears leaving them confused and worried as she took the elevator and left HQ without a word....

"Why can't he remember?! WHY?!" Ashley screamed to the sky as if she was demanding for a answer from some unseen force as she sat on a rock about a fifty feet from HQ.

"I love both of them....yet I can't have both of them...i want to be with Jolt but he doesn't remember what we had...and I also want to be with Meo...but I'm not so sure I do anymore..." Ashley thought to herself as tears streamed down her brown furred cheeks as she cried silently with her face in her arms...

After what seemed like forever Ashley felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up with her red teary eyes to see Meo looking at her smiling."I'm sorry I didn't believe what you said honey...it just seemed so far fetched is all..." Meo said in a compassionate tone kissing her on the cheek.

"I love him Meo....but I also love you....who do I choose? Please tell me." Ashley said with a sniffle wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's not for me to decide Ashley...I can't say I approve of incest relationships but then again who am I to judge one's love for another?" Meo said placing a paw around her and holding her close.

"Why doesn't he remember? He fought along side of me, he sacrificed himself to destroy her in that time...how can he do all of that and not remember?" Ashley said laying her head on Meo's chest.

"I don't know. But maybe he was right in saying maybe you two weren't meant to be?" Meo said in the most delicate way he could so he would not upset her.

"Maybe....but I'm not going to give up on him yet...I'm sorry Meo...but I just can't until I am one hundred percent sure he can't remember. If he doesn't then...I'll stay with you..but if he does..." Ashley said trailing off.

"Whatever you choose...I'll be there for you...just remember that." Meo said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Meo...." Ashley said and snuggled her head in his chest a bit more."I'll find someway for you to remember Jolt...maybe not today...but someday...I will help you remember..." Ashley thought to herself as her and Meo watched the sun set and slip behind the forest trees as day turned to night.....


	6. THE ODDBALL OF THE FAMILY

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter mostly is a character development chapter for most of my characters in this fic...including one very juicy scene between Koda and Alexia! X3And the introduction of a new character to the PUL series...read on to find out! ENJOY!**

**THE ODDBALL OF THE FAMILY**

Josh woke up bright and early the next morning and began to work on his secret project no one new about....for the past three years he had been working on a device that could awaken one who had been rendered into a comma but he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to get their hopes up. He had been making progress on it but wasn't sure it would actually work...after all he had no one to test it on and he not dare test it on his mother who still lay in a comma.

"I miss you mom....i want you to wake up now...but I don't want to risk hurting you." Josh said aloud staring at his invention as a silent tear streaked down his cheek.....

Josh began to make several adjustments to his invention turning a few gears and working on the device's program code until he heard everyone else began to wake up and walked out of his secret room hidden behind his control panel in the main room and pushed on a touch sensitive panel on the wall that scanned his paw print closing and locking it.

Chikaria was the first to come out."Morning Josh. So what does everyone do around here for fun anyways?" Chikaria asked curiously.

"Nothing....we are constantly working each day to work towards stopping Chris. We don't have time for fun now at days." Josh said in a cold yet depressed tone.

"Wow...so you guys don't even have sex or at least masturbate?" Chikaria remarked with a grin causing Josh to sweatdrop.

"Since we are all related....we are kind of off limits to each other." Josh said and turned around and began to type into his console.

Chikaria blinked twice."But your all Pokemon...just like me...i mean it's not like we are humans or anything. We don't have to abide by their rules...never have." Chikaria replied still seemingly not following.

"Our father was human....he got turned into a Pikachu by that madman ten years ago." Josh said which caused Chikaria to gasp.

"So you are part human and part Pikachu...i get it now....that explains why there are humans here. They are Ash's family." Chikaria said in a clam tone.

"Actually....Dad doesn't have any blood family of the human kind anymore....his human mother Delia was killed five years ago by one of Chris's creations." Josh said in a low tone causing Chikaria to put paw over her muzzle an gasp.

"I'm so sorry....i didn't know..." Chikaria said in the most comforting voice she could muster even though it was breaking as she held back tears.

"Every human here is a close friend of our family and we treat each other as family because we are so close...." Josh continued turning back to face her."Chris stole our grandmother from us....he took everything from us...our way of life....our joy...everything!" Josh said turning around and slamming a balled up paw on his console in frustration as he struggled to hold back the inevitable tears that began to streak from his cheeks."He put our mother into a comma....that we don't even know if she will ever recover from....that's why we continuously work each day and don't have any fun....to get back what he stole from us!" Josh exclaimed slamming his balled up paw on the console again.

Chikaria seemed to be at a loss for words unable to think of anything to say to comfort him when Jolt walked in and patted him on the shoulder."It's okay bro....we'll get him...one day we will make him pay..." Jolt said as his brother looked back at him teary eyed and hugged him.

Chikaria looked on at the two brothers hugging and sighed."What exactly did Chris do to you guys?" She asked as delicately as possible.

"Well for starters...he did this to me." Jolt said making a point to show off his body height."And secondly he killed our mother's family before we were even born. Thirdly he has directly targeted our family on more than one occasion....that's how both of our grandmothers were killed. Delia and Rachel....both dead...at the hands of that madman....that's why we fight Chikaria....we fight to regain was was taken form us...even if we can't get it all back." Jolt said in a solemn tone.

Chikaria was once again at a loss for words as Jolt walked off to the right and to the make shift kitchen located about 10 feet from where they stood.

Alexia and camellia both walked into the room ten minuets later in very bad moods."God...every fucking day...the same thing...except this time it's Ashley and not Jolt." Alexia said in an annoyed tone.

Josh looked at Alexia and Camilla and smiled." what's wrong girls? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Josh remarked with a grin when his nose picked up the cause a few moments later.

"Dad, Alexia and Camellia are in heat again!" Josh called out getting a deathly glare from both females.

Ash walked into the room a few moments later and sighed."Great...three days or mental and psychical torture..." Ash thought to himself with a sigh."Okay girls...you know the drill...keep yourselves in check and if you find yourself losing control try and give us a heads up so we can stop you from doing anything stupid." Ash said patting both girls on the back with his tail as he walked passed them.

"Easy for you to say dad....if it had not been for jolt last time I would have mounted Koda!" Alexia said with a grim look.

"Same goes for the boys...if the Alexia or Camellia's heat scents began to affect your thinking leave HQ for an hour...no exceptions! Heat induced mating is one hundred percent avoidable if we all do our parts and take precautions." Ash finished and went to stand next to Josh.

"Not like Josh is ever affected by our heat scents anyways....i sometimes wonder if that Chu isn't gay..." Camellia remarked earning a glare from Josh.

"You know sis....you really know how to push a Chu's buttons!" Josh said with a glare and stomped out of the room clearly pissed off.

"Camellia Ketchum! I know your in heat by that gives you no right to make accusations that you know will piss off your brother! To your room young Chu!" Ash said in a authoritative fatherly tone.

Camellia simply glared at her father for a moment"Fine! I'll just go and shove a stick up my cunt! Maybe that will satisfy me! Not like you'd ever let me have a male anyways....god knows how many times Ashley's been fucked by Meo anyways!" Camellia said and stomped over to her room and slammed it shut VERY loudly.

"Where did that daughter of mine pick up such language?" Ash remarked with an aggravated sigh as he rubbed his temple with his right paw.

Alexia simply went and lay down and few moments later winced quietly to herself at the sight of Koda walking out unknowingly with a morning wood which caused Ash to go slightly wide eyed."Koda! The girls are in heat! Go back to your room until your personal problem is taken care of!" Ash literally shouted suddenly without warning causing Chikaria to jump five feet in the air in surprise.

Koda looked at his father groggily for a few moments before the information set in and turned his head to see his "problem" and then back to Alexia who was fidgeting where she lay and went slightly wide eyed."oh my god! I can't believe I did that!" Koda said blushing furiously and ran back to his room.

Ashley was the next to come walking out a moments later."What's all the commotion about?" She asked groggily.

Ash let out a sigh."The girls are in heat and Koda walked out with a morning wood. And we all know in their current state of mind seeing a erect penis doesn't help matters..." Ash explained still rubbing his temple to which Ashley nodded,looked at Alexia and walked over to her.

"So....how long has it been since you and Koda dated?" Ashley whispered into her sister's ear causing her to go wide eyed and blush.

"How could you possibly know about that?!" Alexia whispered back in a shocked tone.

"Lets just say I found out long ago and didn't say anything till now." Ashley whispered back with a grin causing Alexia to give a confused look.

"Me and Koda's first time was when I was having my first heat about eleven years ago..." Alexia whispered back...

**FLASHBACK**

_**Mom and dad had no clue I was going through my first ever heat cycle at that time...it was before all the stuff with Chris started...**_

"Alexia,Koda,Jolt,Camellia, Josh, Ashley! Breakfast time!" Ash's human voice rounded from downstairs in the Ketchum household.

Everyone came running downstairs except for Alexia who had been slow to wake.

Alexia awoke that morning with her vagina feeling very warm and moist which puzzled her as it had never felt like this before."what the heck? Why does my private place feel like this?" Alexia thought questionably and curiously placed a paw down there and inserted it.

Alexia was not prepared for the feeling that ensued upon inserting a digit of her paw in. Her vagina instantly clinched around it involuntarily and caused her to let out a sudden loud moan. She immediately withdraw the digit of her paw shocked yet still curious as to why it felt so good just to insert her paw in the place she normally went pee from.

"Alexia! Come on downstairs sleepyhead!" Julian's voice came calling from downstairs a few moments later.

Alexia was still curious as to why it felt so good but decided to wait till later to experiment, got out of bed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

As Alexia walked in Koda came walking to her, stood on his hind paws as did she so to and gave him a sisterly hug. However as Koda hugged his sister he caught an odd scent in the air, as he did so his Chu cock began to poke out of it's sheath with out his knowledge and poked the outer lips of Alexia's vagina.

The feeling of something poking at her private place caused Alexia to instinctively buck forward a little much to her and Koda's shock pushing the tip in slightly but only enough to part her outer lips slightly and withdraw a second later.

Koda immediately broke the hug at this with an awkward expression on his face that matched Alexia's as an awkward silence ensued until Ash's voice snapped them out of their trances beckoning them to the breakfast table.

"Why did I do that for?! Koda's wee-wee was inside my private place! And it felt good! What the heck is wrong with me?!" Alexia thought to herself clearly confused as to why her body acted without her knowledge.

Meanwhile Koda himself was confused by her actions and why his wee-wee was poking out in the first place."What was the scent I smelled coming from Alexia? And why did it make my wee-wee become a little hard like that? It's never done this before...but for that short time the tip of my wee-wee was inside her private place I felt something that felt really good....i wonder why..." Koda thought looking at his sister curiously.

After breakfast was over everyone went to the park for a family outing as they had planed the day before.

The litter instantly ran into the park and began to play with the other trainer's Pokemon as Ash and Julian watched them. Alexia however simply walked over to a swing and swayed slowly looking around at everyone particularly the males which caused the wetness and the warmth inside her vagina to increase making her wince.

Koda who was playing with Jolt at the moment saw Alexia sitting alone on the swing and stared at her leaving himself wide open for a tackle attack from his brother.

"Ha! I win!" Jolt remarked with a grin.

"Hey,no fair! I was distracted!" Koda replied angrily however Jolt wasn't listening as he had begun to "play battle" with Josh now so he decided to see what was up with Alexia.

As he sat down next to her that odd scent crept up his nose again making his penis begin to poke out which he tried to hide as he spoke." Hey sis...are you okay?" Koda asked curiously.

"I don't know...my body is acting funny today..and to make thing even worse my private place feels all wet and warm which is making me feel uncomfortable." Alexia replied fidgeting in her swing seat as she glanced over at Koda's penis which he was trying to hide but was failing miserably as it continued to get harder.

"Why is my wee-wee doing this when I'm near you?" Koda asked with a blush.

"I don't know but if keeps getting bigger it's gonna be hard to cover in a bit. Lets go over to those bushes and hide you before your wee-wee becomes too big and everyone stares at you" Alexia remarked pointing to a dense brush of trees and bushes a crossed the playground.

Koda nodded and they both ran over to the bushes and hid from everyone...

Koda then sat on his rump and looked at Alexia who seemed to be transfixed on his growing member."Sis...are you okay? Why are you staring at my wee-wee like that?" Koda asked in an confused tone.

This snapped Alexia out of her stare and looked at Koda's face and blushed."Sorry...i couldn't help it...like I said..my body is acting all strange and weird. And I don't know how to stop it. I hope i'm not like this forever..." Alexia said and let out a sigh.

"Is there anything you can do to make the warmness and wetness go away?" Koda asked curiously.

"Well...when I touched myself down there it felt really good and come to think of it..some of the warmness began to go away..." Alexia said now sitting on her rump herself and looking down at her vagina which was now leaking something clear onto the grass and looked up at Koda a few moments later with an pained expression on his face and looked downward to see his penis fully erect noe and twitching.

"Maybe your sick and you got me sick too sis....because now my wee-wee hurts." Koda said wincing.

"maybe if you touched yourself like I did it will go away...here let me see if I can help." Alexia said and placed a paw around his penis."Wow...that's an very small hole..i don't think I can stick a digit of my paw in there..your hole is much smaller than mine." Alexia remarked looking at the tip still holding it with one paw.

"Your paw feels funny on my wee-wee...but not bad funny...good funny.." Koda remarked and scooted forward a little bit to become more comfortable which caused Alexia to accidentally pump it once as she tried to make herself more comfortable earning moan from Koda.

"Do that again sis." Koda said in a breathless tone.

"What did I do?" Alexia asked curiously clearly unaware of the momentary pleasure she gave to him.

"Move your paw up and down on my wee-wee...that made it feel really good." Koda instructed her.

"Okay...." Alexia replied and began to stroke his length earning moans from Koda.

"Does it really feel that good?" Alexia asked still stroking him.

"Y-ya...it does...it feels really good...." Koda stuttered feeling the immense pleasure of his sister stroking his penis.

As Alexia continued to stroke her brother she noticed something clear appear on the tip of his penis that looked like what was now dripping from her vagina. Curiously she licked the tip of Koda's Chu cock earning a loud moan from him. The taste was slightly salty and sticky yet at the same time very addicting. Normally this kind of taste would make her go "eww!" But her body wasn't listening to her mind as she instinctively engulfed his member in her muzzle in an effort to taste more of that taste that her muzzle seemed to now be craving earning rapid moans and panting sounds from her brother.

"what the heck is wrong with me?! I'm trying to tell my muzzle to stop sucking on my brothers wee-wee but my body won't listen to me!" Alexia thought to herself as she continued sucking all the while the warmth and wetness in her vagina was getting to the point that her vagina was leaking fluids now like a leaky faucet with a small stream of water continuous streaming out.

"Si-sis.....my wee-wee is starting to feel really funny!" Koda exclaimed panting loudly now.

Alexia continued to suck her brother's length savoring the taste of each drop of pre that touched her tongue encouraging her to suck even more so.

"Sis...my wee-wee feeling really funny right-uhh!" Koda began to say but was cut off by his sudden first ever climax shooting a load of cum into his sister's muzzle catching her off guard. Even though he was mature enough for a wet orgasm he could not as of yet produce semen not that either of them knew what it was that shot out of Koda's penis.

This sudden explosion into her muzzle caused her to gag and choke forcing her to take her muzzle off of her brother's cock allowing a few streams to coat her cheeks,nose and forehead in cum.

Koda's erection then began to subside as he panted smiling at his sister."your right...that did make it go away and it felt really good!" Koda remarked and noticed what was on her face."Did that stuff come out of me?" Koda asked curiously looking at Ashley who was now cleaning off her face and paws.

"Ya, it did...and even though I didn't mean to suck your wee-wee my body wouldn't listen to me...that stuff that came out of your tasted yucky to me but for some reason I wanted more...It was like my body was craving it." Alexia explained and moments later winced loudly instinctively jabbing a digit into her vagina and moaning loudly.

"L-like right now....my body is making me..uhh...do this...uhh..I'm not telling it to....uhh..." Alexia said moaning with each thrust of the digit of her paw into her vagina which was clenching the digit of her paw with each thrust.

Koda's penis was beginning to become hard again watching Alexia do this and groaned." Great you got my wee-wee hard again...can you make it go away again?" Koda asked curiously.

"I would...uhh..but...uhh...my private place is feeling really good right now with my digit in it...after...uhh..I'm done...uhh..i will..." Alexia said between moans.

Just then Koda remembered what Alexia did earlier."Hey, sis I got an idea...i know ho we can make each other feel better at the same time. Remember Earlier today when you pushed my wee-wee inside your private place a little bit? It felt really good and I want to try to it all the way in if you want.

Alexia stopped thrusting her digit into her at this and stared at Koda's fully erect member....for some reason her body simply ached to have it inside her private place...yet she didn't know why."My body is telling me to let him put his wee-wee inside my private place...but I don't want him to shot that sticky stuff in it..it would probably be a pain to clean out....but then again...i don't give a darn! If it will make my private place stop feeling so uncomfortable I'll let him shoot as much of that sticky stuff in me as he wants!" Alexia thought to herself and removed her paw." Go ahead and stick your wee-wee inside my private place bro." Alexia said spreading her legs wide for him.

Koda crawled over to her and stuck his penis inside her vagina without hesitation earning a loud moan from bother of them at the same time."It feels so good sis....and your private place is squeezing my wee-wee...but what do we do now?" Koda asked curiously.

This question perplexed Alexia as well until she got an idea of what to do a few moments later."Remember when I was moving my paw up and down on your wee-wee? Try doing the same thing except my private place will be holding onto your wee-wee while your move it in and out." Alexia suggested.

"So you want me to push my wee-wee in and out while your private place holds onto my it like your paw did?" Koda asked curiously to which Alexia nodded."Okay..." Koda said and thrust his penis in once hard breaking Alexia's Hymen without realizing it causing her to give a high pitched"Pika!" that made Koda stop immediately and withdraw from her.

"Oh,no..i hurt you and made you bleed! I'm so sorry sis!" Koda said with tears in his eyes and hugged her tightly

Alexia's vagina stung terribly right now but for some reason despite the pain she wanted him to stick it back in."Put it back in Koda...please?" Alexia asked desperately.

"But what if I hurt you again?" Koda asked in a scared tone.

"It's okay...it doesn't hurt as much now..maybe it was because that was the first time anything has been stuck in there is why it hurt so much...please..can we try one more time?" Alexia asked in an even more desperate tone now.

Koda nodded and reluctantly put his penis back inside her casing them to both moan once again."Okay...one more time but if I hurt you again we stop okay?" Koda asked and Alexia nodded silently.

Koda then thrust into her again but this time she didn't cry out in pain instead she moaned loudly."Keep doing that bro...it feels so good!" Alexia remarked between moans.

This reassured Koda as he began to pick up a rhythm now thrusting in and out of her giving off moans of his own. Alexia could feel his entire length inside her pushing in and out causing her body to shiver as her vaginal muscles clenched his Chuhood tightly with each thrust.

Koda was now on cloud nine as he began to thrust out of instinct more than anything now moaning loudly with each thrust feeling his sisters warm walls clench his Chu cock with each time he pushed his cock into her."It feels so good sis..and my wee-wee is starting to feel funny again...i think it might be almost ready to shoot out more of that sticky stuff like earlier!" Koda said pumping her wet cunt harder and faster now with his Chu cock.

"Uhh..don't stop....keep pushing it in and out of me...my body starting to feel funny too!" Alexia replied gripping Koda's rump as if to try and push him in farther if possible."His wee-wee feels so good inside my private place! I don't know why this feels so good...it's like my body is on fire now! My private place is clamping down on his wee-wee like a Krabby's claw and I don't know why! Is this what male's and female's are supposed to do? I bet this is what mom was talking about before when she spoke of mating with daddy when I was listening in without them knowing...if this is what mating is...i want to do it with Koda everyday!" Alexia thought to herself moaning in ecstasy now gripping her brother's rump so hard now it caused him to wince slightly but not slow his thrusting at all.

"S-sis...my wee-wee is about to shoot that sticky stuff again, I'm sure of it!" Koda exclaimed and moments later grunted loudly as his Chu cock exploded inside his sisters cunny filling it with his warm Chu cum.

Alexia felt Koda's cum gush into her filling her belly with his seed."Don't....uhhh...stop....almost......AAH!" Alexia's Climax hit her like a ton of bricks as her entire body shook uncontrollably as her vagina muscles began to spasm and something very wet gushed out of her vagina all over the grass and Koda's Chu cock along with his lower belly.

Koda simply collapsed on top of his sister exhausted."What was that stuff that came out of your private place sis? It wasn't like mine it was much more wet and not as sticky." Koda asked curiously.

"I...don't...know...but my private place... is not...feeling uncomfortable...anymore" Alexia said between pants.

_**Shortly after our first time mating we mated almost daily without mom,dad or anyone knowing until we found out exactly what we were doing about two months later from a the vulpix next door. When we found out I could get pregnant with a litter we realized that mating was meant for people who cared about each other on a level of love like mom and dad have and wasn't meant to be done just for fun. So me and Koda began to get into a relationship like mom and dad did...but about four more months down the road...we realized we loved each other but not on that level anymore...so we called it quits....**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened...i don't know how you found out but please don't tell mom and dad..." Alexia whispered.

"Don't worry...your secret's safe with me" Ashley whispered back and gave her sister a hug.

"That's why I was wincing and fidgeting so much when he walked out with a morning woody..it's really hard not to tackle him during my heat cycles remembering how good he is..." Alexia remarked with a blush which caused Ashley to giggle quietly.

Suddenly the proximity alarm began to blare loudly causing everyone to jump."Everyone get ready! You know what to do!" Ash called out running to the weapons room along with Meo.

"Do you think it's Chris?" Meo asked taking his com Device out and putting it on his wrist.

"I don't know...if did there's going to be trouble...Jolt's still unstable and even though Ashley can hold her own with her new strength and power she's too inexperienced to handle a genetically altered creation of Chris's." Ash replied taking standing on his hind paws and strapping his com device around his neck.

Meo and Ash walked back out to the main room to see Ashley on the elevator pad with a look of determination on her face."Are you sure your ready for this sweetie?" Ash asked standing next to her on the elevator pad along with Meo.

"I have more experience in fighting Chris's lackeys and creations than you know dad....lets do this." Ashley replied and looked up as Josh pushed the button on his console activating the elevator.

"Be careful, it looks like it might be a Pikachu breed!" Josh called up just before the pad reached the top.

Ashley,Ash, and Meo dashed out from the pad to the coordinates that where less than twenty feet away from HQ and stopped slightly shocked at what they saw.

There stood in front of them smoking what looked like a tabaco rolled into a leaf a grey Pikachu with black electrical sacs and black tipped ears."Oh, hey there! I didn't mean to steal from your tabaco patch but I need a cigerate badly." The Pikachu remarked taking another hit off of it.

"Tabaco patch?" Ash asked curiously then it hit him.....he had busted Josh a few times smoking in his room."JOSHUA KECTHUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs loud enough to make Josh Gulp loudly staring into his console monitor.

"Fuck....I'm dead....." Josh remarked and ran to his room to hide his cigerate stash in better location.

A friendly conversation later....we as friendly as it could possibly be considering this Pikachu was rude as hell they were back in HQ.

"You still haven't told us your name...." Meo commented sourly.

The Pikachu however seemed to not want to reply to that and looked as if he was completely ignoring Meo.

"I should warn you...two of my daughters are in heat at the moment." Ash said coming back from the weapons room.

"As if any female would ever catch my eye...." The Pikachu retorted rudely to which Ash signaled for Meo to come over.

"This Pikachu is too laid back to be working for Chris...despite his attitude." Ash added in an annoyed tone.

"Well either way it's good we blindfolded him right?" Meo replied glancing over at The Pikachu who now rolling up some tabaco in a leaf.

"Please don't smoke in here." Ash said in the most polite manner he could muster."which reminds me....." Ash said under his breath and turned around"Joshua Ketchum! Get your tail in here this instant young Chu!" Ash called out in a strict tone.

"Coming..." Josh remarked from in his room and walked out of it and into the main room and froze at the sight of the grey Pikachu.

"Come here young Chu!" Ash demanded but Josh wasn't listening as he continued to stare at Cash as if in a daze.

"JOSHUA!" Ash shouted snapping him out of his trance.

"Who-who-who is that?" Josh stuttered in a voice that sounded all too much like someone who had just developed a crush on a cute female which caused Meo to raise an eyebrow.

"We don't know his name yet...he refuses to tell us...hell maybe you can.." Meo remarked upon which Josh instantly turned around and walked up to the grey Pikachu much to Ash's annoyance.

"You know Meo...i was trying to lecture and give out a punishment to him and you just gave him a reason to avoid me..." Ash said in an annoyed undertone to Meo.

Meo then huddled Ash away to the other side of the room while Josh walked over to where the grey Pikachu stood."I-I-I'm Joshua....i mean...I'm Josh!" Josh stuttered blushing very much so at the moment looking down rather quickly then back up absentmindedly.

The grey Pikachu took a hit off his cigerate and eyed Josh curiously." Name's Cash....or at least that's what everyone used to call me in those slave facilities...i can't remember my real name anyways." Cash replied with a smile.

"Cash...that's a neat name...I-I-I-I mean cute...I-I-I mean cool!" Josh rambled on and stuttering clearly flustered causing Cash to chuckle.

"You said you name is Joshua right?" Cash asked to which Josh nodded timidly.

"But everyone calls me Josh." Josh replied attempting to muster a meek smile despite his shyness.

"That's a very nice name you have there Josh" Cash replied with a smile causing Josh to blush red as a cherry.

"Y-Y-you really think so?" Josh replied shyly.

Meanwhile over to the other side of the room out of earshot...

"You think he's WHAT?!" Ash asked incredulously.

"Shh! Not so loud! He'll hear you..." Meo said attempting to calm Ash down.

Ash looked over at Josh talking with Cash acting very odd and back to Meo"Think about it Ash...he's never been affected by the female's heat scent and then today he sees that male and goes from how he normally is to about as insecure and shy as a school girl with a high-school crush!" Meo exclaimed in a whisper.

"I always knew he was the oddball of the family but I didn't know he was THIS MUCH of an oddball." Ash replied looking back over to Josh who was now shifting his left hind paw and looking back up and saying a few non-audible words back to Cash with a blush clearly seen on his face.

"How do I confront him about this?" Ash asked Meo hoping for some kind of advice.

"Simply put...you don't...he'll tell you when he thinks he's ready to." Meo replied.

"Do you think that Chu he's talking to is as well? He's been acing awfully rude with us up until he saw Josh then changed his tune." Ash remarked looking over at Cash carrying a full conversation with Josh.

"He might be...we'll have to get to know him better to find that out." Meo replied shrugging.

"Either that or I bust him humping my boy's rump...which in that case he's a dead Chu." Ash remarked popping a knuckle or two on his paws.

"Well look on the bright side....at least he can't get pregnant." Meo said with a grin which caused Ash to flash a glare at him causing Meo to sweatdrop.

"I just can't believe I didn't figure out before that Josh is gay..." Ash said with a sigh rubbing his temple again with his right paw.

"How could you know? It's not like Josh is gonna walk up to you and go; Hey, I'm gay! He might be scared what you might think of him." Meo remarked and patted Ash on the shoulder."Give him time...he'll come around." Meo said and walked up to where Cash and Josh were talking.

"So did you manage to get a name out of this Chu yet?" Meo asked curiously.

"Ya, his name is Cash! He escaped from a Pokemon slave facility in fuschia city. Can he stay dad? Please!?" Josh said with the cutest expression he could manage.

Ash looked at his son, to Cash who simply gave him a slight glance and took another drag off his cigerate, then Meo who was mouthing the words"I wouldn't!" and then back to his son again and sighed.

"As long as he don't cause any trouble I don't mind..." Ash said finally to which Josh gave him a big hug.

"He can stay in my room! We'll be roommates!" Josh said excitedly at which point Meo and Ash exchanged panicked glances.

"I'm not so sure that is the best idea..." Ash replied in a panicked yet fatherly tone."He'll stay with Chikaria in the guest room." Ash said in a confirming tone which Josh's ears dropped and let out a sigh.

"Fine...." Josh replied in a let down tone. Then his ears perked up again as he motioned to Cash."Come over here! I'll show you my inventions!" Josh said proudly to which Cash walked over to him and listened to him start to brag about his inventions.

Ash scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh."Two daughters in heat, a new visitor I let move in on the flick of the dime for my son's sake , and to boot finding out my son is gay....." Ash remarked under his breath and facepawed."This is going to be one hell of a week....." Ash said with a sound of dread in his voice as he walked over and sat down completely forgetting to lecture and punish his son for growing tabaco outside HQ....


	7. SEEKING AID FROM A HIGHER POWER

**AUTHORS NOTES: Well i spent from 9pm at night to 4am in the in morning writing this chapter...i honestly think my skill is improving when i look back at my old chapters that barely were above 3,000 words most of the time...don't expect chapters this long again in the future...then again...you just might! either way i am VERY proud of this chapter...not only is it a long chapter but i brought back another character that i'm sure you all will recognize from Jolt and Ashley's forbidden love...so enjoy the latest chapter from my best series to date...^^**

**SEEKING AID FROM A GREATER POWER...**

As the days past in HQ with the girls in heat there had been one close call. of which dealt with Alexia and Koda who Ash had found them both hiding in her room in the middle of mating. Thankfully Ashley had stepped in and yanked Koda out of her moments before he climaxed which unfortunately for Ashley who had lifted Koda up got a chest and muzzle facial as her brother blew his load all over her.

Ash knew he couldn't punish them because he thought the mating had been heat induced...but that didn't stop him from lecturing Koda for the next thirty minuets after he was thinking clearly again while Ashley went to take a shower to clean herself up.

"Heat induced my tail..." Ashley said as she giggled to herself knowing damn well that Koda and Alexia were both thinking perfectly clear for just before Koda blew all over her mouthed the words"I'm sorry" and then blew."Those two have been using Alexia's heat cycles as an excuse to mate monthly..." Ashley thought to herself with a grin as she finished cleaning herself off.

Ashley then walked into Alexia's room after she had finished cleaning up with her fur still wet and dripping and sat next to her sister with a grin on her face that looked like it couldn't get any wider.

Alexia looked at Ashley and gulped silently."Hey it wasn't my fault...i wasn't thinking clearly and neither was Koda!" Alexia said trying to defend herself but Ashley's grin didn't go away..instead it grew even larger if possible."I'm telling you, it was heat induced!" Alexia said getting completely red faced now and blushing. Even though Ashley had done nothing but smile Alexia knew she wasn't buying it and a few moments later let out a sigh.

"Busted." Was all Ashley said in a whisper with a grin to which Alexia grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it still red faced."You are cruel and unusual! You know this right!?" Alexia said still whacking her sister with the pillow who was giggling and laughing loudly now.

"I still need to get back at our brother for coating me like that." Ashley said in a whisper with a grin.

"He whispered to me was going to do that to make it look convincing when you walked in...ya he could have filled me if he wanted to but he held it off till you lifted him up to convince our dad." Alexia whispered back defending Koda.

"You do know right...that if he did you would have gotten pregnant right?" Ashley whispered back to which Alexia reached under her bed and pulled a little bottle out.

"Your not the only one who went to Josh for his Anti-pregnancy pills sis. He doesn't know exactly what I wanted them for but he gave them to me when I told him I needed them for a just in case scenario with my heat." Alexia said with a grin shaking the bottle once and hid them under her bed again.

Ashley then got a very evil idea."I know how to get back at him...hand me that cup on your desk." Ashley said with a grin.

"you better not do anything too mean to him..." Alexia replied apprehensively.

"Nope...nothing too cruel..but still mean..." Ashley said with a grin and began to rub her clit in front of Alexia.

Alexia blushed and gasped."Your not!" Alexia said in a shocked whisper.

"I am...hehe" Ashley replied with a devilish grin and gave off a small moan.

"Oh, I've got to see this one!" Alexia replied with a devilish grin of her own watching her sister's pawwork.

After a few moments Ashley climaxed filling the cup halfway with her juices and walked into the kitchen followed by Alexia and poured some grape juice into it and gave it a stir.

By now Koda and Ash had walked back in to which Ashley began to walk over to Koda and Ash.

"Oh hey sweeties...you better now Alexia?" Ash asked to which Alexia nodded."Oh hey, you poured some grape juice..I'm parched!" Ash said taking the glass that Ashley was about to offer Koda and began to drink it down.

"Dad, wait!" Ashley tried to stop him but it was too late as he had downed the entire cup....

""Hmm...sweeter than usual...maybe we should wait for the grapes to mature a bit more next time." Ash said handling the glass back to Ashley who was standing there with a stunned expression on her face along with Alexia."Something wrong girls?" Ash asked curiously to which both shook their heads at the same time.

"No,nothing at all dad! Your right...we should let them mature a bit more next time." Ashley said trying to make sure their dad did not suspect anything.

"Well, we have a meeting in about two hours girls so be ready by then." Ash replied and walked off to discuss a few things with Meo and Professor oak.

Alexia then began to burst out laughing while Ashley still stood there with a stunned expression on her face."My dad just drank a cup of my cum mixed with grape juice....oh....my...god....i think I'm going to be sick..." Ashley said in a disgusted whisper to Alexia who was still having a giggle-fit.

"At least we know our dad likes how you taste!" Alexia said trying her hardest not to laugh as she said this."Oh and lets not forget you taste very sweet!" Alexia finished and fell to the ground laughing holding her ribs from laughing so hard.

Just then Koda walked up to the girls"What's so funny?" Koda asked curiously.

Alexia had managed to stop laughing for a few moments to whisper in her brothers ear the whole scheme and how it went wrong causing him to gasp and his face to go a slight shade of green that could be seen through his yellow fur.

"Am I the only one who finds this absolutely hilarious?" Alexia asked curiously having finally stopped her laughing fit.

"Apparently so...." Koda said and looked to Ashley."So you know eh? Not sure how you found out but promise me you'll keep it a secret...if dad finds out we've been mating without being heat influenced we will be so deep in trouble we won't be able to leave our rooms till we evolve!" Josh said with a desperate expression on his face.

Ashley knew that none of them wanted to evolve as it would erase their father's genes from them so she knew what he meant by that as she smiled and placed a paw on his shoulder."Don't worry bro...I've managed to keep this secret for the last ten years..so keeping it long won't be a problem." she replied with a sisterly smile."I am curious about one thing though....are you two dating again?" Ashley asked curiously to which both Koda and Alexia looked at each other and back to Ashley.

"We haven't decided yet." Koda replied with a sigh."But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun in the meantime." Koda added with a wink to which Alexia grinned mischievously.

This caused Ashley to remember back to her and Jolt's first time when she had blackmailed him into being her slave and the moments of passion they shared later on in that time and let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong sis? Your being glum all the sudden." Koda asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing." Ashley said trying her best to sound like nothing was bothering her and walked to her room leaving Alexia and Koda with worried expressions on their faces.

"I want to make love to him again..." Ashley said to herself looking at a photo of her and Jolt then to her calendar. Among the many things she had scribbled on there one of which was when her heat cycle that she estimated would start. It was only a week away."Maybe if I got a hold of him during my heat cycle...." Ashley said thinking aloud then shook her head."No...it wouldn't be right...even if I did manage to get him to mount me...it would be heat induced....he wouldn't have a clue what he was doing till after he climaxed...there would be no passion or love in it." Ashley said thinking aloud again and let out depressed sigh and lay down.

Ashley lay in her bed reminiscing about what she and Jolt had for a few moments till she heard moaning sounds coming from Camellia's room."I better make sure she isn't getting banged by any of the males..." Ashley said with a sigh sitting up and walked to Camellia's door and opened it.

The sight that beheld her was one she was no where near mentally prepared for...

Jolt was banging Camellia's pussy like a mad Pokemon, all the while Camellia was moaning in ecstasy clearly all there while Jolt was not.

As if on impulse filled with a mixture of rage and jealously used her Irontail attack to clock Jolt a crossed the forehead literally sending him flying through Camellia's wall and through her own right to it into the main room landing on the floor unconscious. She then turned to Camellia with a look of pure fury in her eyes."What the fuck are you playing at?! He's mine, you hear me!? DON'T TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!" Ashley literally shrieked at Camellia looking stunned along with everyone else in the main room staring at her at this statement.

"Oh,shit....i shot off my muzzle without thinking..." Ashley thought to herself with an awkward expression on her face.

Later that day during the meeting....

The entire Ketchum family with the exception of Julian who was still in a coma sat at the meeting table.

"Up till now Jolt has been the one going on missions because he was as far as we knew the only one with the ability to face Chris's creations and his robots..however in light of Ashley's newly discovered strength and for some unknown reason her experience in dealing with them I would like to nominate her for field ops until Jolt is fully stable again. All in opposed?" Ash asked finishing to which Meo and Jolt who had an icepack on his head raised their paws."All in Favor?" Ash asked a few moments later to which Charlie and Misty raised paw and hands along with Koda, Alexia, and professor oak."And Finally....Ashley do you accept this position?" Ash asked a few moments after tallying the raised paws and hands.

"Yes I do dad...i feel I can take Christopher's lackeys and his robots with ease." Ashley said with a confident smile.

"Careful Ashley...it's okay to be confident in your abilities but being over confident can lead to disaster on missions." Professor oak said in a matter of fact tone.

"Keep in mind Ashley that this position is only temporary until professor oak finishes the Anti-gene unless decided otherwise." Ash said to which Ashley nodded."Okay then the decision is final." Ash said in a matter of fact tone."Next is new business. I can't help but worry about Camellia and her recent actions. According to Ashley she was fully competent while Jolt was Influenced by her heat scent...now while I'm no female, professor Oak has informed me that a female can intensify their heat scent on their own in an effort to court the targeted male in which this case being Jolt." Ash said looking to Camellia who blushed.

"Okay...i admit it....i heat induced him! But dad cut me some slack! I have never been with a male in all my whole 2 years of heat cycles....i mean I broke my Hymen with a stick for Christ's sake!" Camellia said looking for sympathy but Ash did not give her any.

"Camellia....you do realize that if Jolt had climaxed inside you, you would have had a nighty-nine percent chance of getting pregnant due to you being in heat....and furthermore he's your brother Camellia! I will not tolerate two things as long as you live under my roof. Mating knowingly and mating with ken. In this case you have violated both rules. Therefore I confine you to your room under watch until your heat cycle ends and then you will resume your normal duties with no time to enjoy yourself as the other have the privilege of doing." Ash said in a strict tone.

"But-" Camellia began but was cut off by Ash.

"No buts!i am commanding officer and you WILL do what I say! Got it?!" Ash said in a even stricter tone.

"You may be my commanding officer...but your no father to me, that's for sure!" Camellia shouted outraged and ran to her room sobbing as she ran closing her door with a loud slamming sound that echoed in the now quite main room.

Ash stared down the hall from where he sat. Her words had not only been harsh but stung like having a Beedrill stabbing his heart.

Ash cleared his throat."Next business..." Ash said with Ashley noting a slight crack in it.

"She hurt him bad....not many things can shake up dad like that." Ashley thought staring at her father until he looked at her.

"Ashley....your outburst from earlier has me worried. Are you attracted to your brother like that?" Ash asked in a concerned tone upon which everyone stared at her.

This had caught Ashley off guard causing her to go beat red with embarrassment."Should I tell them what I told Jolt and Meo? I mean..it's not like i have much of a choice unless I make up a quick lie..and even then dad would know I was... unless..." Ashley thought to herself remembering her heat cycle was only week away and still silent.

"Ashley...please answer the question." Ash asked in a more concerned tone this time.

"I-I-I-think I may be starting my heat cycle early this month actually dad...i did not know what I had said until a few moments after I said it." Ashley lied hoping he would buy it.

Ash looked at his daughter for a moment and then let out a long sigh."Then you can't go out into the field either." Ash said finally after a few moments causing Ashley to let out a mental sigh of relief so as not to let her dad suspect her of anything.

Ashley knew she would now have to force herself to release her heat scent regularly now, knowing it was a pain to do when not in heat but still manageable. She just had to keep herself aroused constantly which wasn't too hard. She also knew by doing this, when her heat cycle hit for real it would be ten times worse and dreaded this...but she had managed to convince her father to keep her secret safe and that was enough for now.

"Dad....i have been thinking....maybe we should try a different approach to stopping Chris." Ashley suggested to which everyone looked at her curiously.

"How exactly do you propose we do this?" Ash asked curiously.

"What about contacting the legends? You know most of them having met them already once." Ashley continued.

"There are two problems with that idea Ashley...one, we do not know where the legends currently are. And two, we have no idea if they have been captured by Chris or not." Ash said in a confirming tone.

"What would you say dad if I could arrange a meeting with at least one?" Ashley asked in a suggesting tone.

"I'd say, how on earth could you manage that one?" Ash said with everyone looking intently at her now.

"Mewtwo owes me big time! He took my litter and my life with Jolt away from me because of his fuck up with Jessica!" Ashley thought to herself in a pissed off tone."Give me a week...and I'll get you a meeting with one...but I have to be allowed to leave...don't worry about my heat cycle...i can manage it at least for the next week." Ashley said in a confident tone.

This above all left everyone but Jolt and Meo perplexed as to how Ashley could possibly manage to get a hold of a legend.

"I will go with her." Jolt said standing up.

"Out of the question Jolt...your still unstable" Ash said upon which Meo stood up.

"I'll go as well. If things get out of hand me and Ashley can both Manage Jolt together." Meo said with a look of confidence.

Ash looked to Meo and Jolt curious as to why they would volunteer for such a mission but dismissed the thought."Fine....you have one week....pack your supplies and leave immediately and keep your com devices on at all times so we can locate you in case things go wrong." Ash said and let out a aggravated sigh.

Ashley, Meo, And Jolt packed their things and left thirty minuets later....

"You were talking about Mewtwo weren't you sis?" Jolt asked as they walked on."How do you plan on getting a hold of him?" Upon which Ashley turned and sighed.

"I have no idea....but I have a theory. We'll have to get over to the Kanto region though." Ashley said at which both Meo and Jolt gave skeptical looks.

"Umm sis....I'm not sure if you realize or not...but the Magnet train has been out of commission for the last ten years!" Jolt said in a informing yet mocking tone.

"Not to mention to get to Goldenrod city would take at least five days to get to if we used agility for the entire five days strait and did not encounter any of Chris's robots or creations on our way there and then we'd most likely pass out from exhaustion and be caught." Meo added.

"I know,I know! But I heard rumor that Mewtwo had placed residence there after the incident with Giovanni." Ashley said frantically trying to think of a way to get to Kanto in as little time as possible.

After a few moments she let out a sigh and looked at them both."For now lets just head toward Goldenrod city...I'm head of this operation, so lets move out!" Ashley said in a commanding tone to which both Jolt and Meo let out a sigh and followed her.

One day later they where about three-fourths the way there and Ashley decided to make camp for the night....

"Okay..Camp is set up and we'll take shifts keeping watch through the night...I'll go first, Jolt second, and Meo your third." Ashley said to which they both nodded.

Later that night Meo had already Gone to sleep while Ashley sat awake at the campfire she had made when Jolt walked up and sat next to her."You know...i remember a night just like this one....It was just after our family had been murdered from that other time...except it was I who had walked up to you.." Ashley said letting out a sigh and laid her head on his shoulder with her paws in her lap."I know it's not the most pleasant of memories...but still...it was one of the few moments we shared before you and I went off on our own separate paths to find who we thought was Chris behind all that..." Ashley finished nuzzling his shoulder.

"You've got another reason for finding Mewtwo don't you?" Jolt asked looking up at the star filled sky to which Ashley let out a sigh.

"Well,yes...i do...I'm hoping he can restore your memories of what we had." Ashley said quietly upon which Jolt gently nudged her head off his shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Ashley....what your wanting from me, I may not be able to give you....even if Mewtwo restores those memories. Times are different now from the one you and I shared from that time." Jolt said and stood up upon which Ashley did so as well.

"You don't know what we had....you can't say that without knowing!" Ashley exclaimed as tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Ashley....I'm not the Chu you knew then...I'm different now then how you described me." Jolt said and turned to stare up at the stars.

"How will we know without trying?" Ashley asked taking his right paw in hers and turning him to face her."How will we know if we are not destined for each other without trying?" Ashley continued moving in closer to him so that her muzzle was mere inches from his."How can we assume this when we don't know what fate has laid out for us...." Ashley said slowly moving her muzzle closer to his."We ...will....never....know....without...." Ashley trailed off as her muzzle locked with his only he did not reject her this time and she broke it a few moments later."Trying." Ashley finished smiling at him.

"Ashley I..." Jolt trailed off upon which Ashley put a single digit of her paw on his muzzle shushing him.

"Shh.....I know there is a chance we aren't meant to be in this time...but I want to know first paw out of that legend's muzzle himself." Ashley said with a smile."And who knows...maybe we can rekindle that old flame we had without your memories...now get some sleep....your shift is up next in three hours." Ashley said smiling sweetly and watched him walk over and lay down next to Meo."He didn't reject me...." Ashley said quietly to herself smiling as she felt filled for the first time in her life since her memories had returned with hope that she could once again be with the Chu she loved....

The next morning everyone continued on towards Goldenrod city with Meo unaware of the momentary yet blissful kiss she had shared with her brother the night before which had caused her to be a chipper mood this morning.

"Wow....Ashley's in a really good mood this morning...i wonder why." Meo asked curiously eying Jolt.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Jolt said defensively.

"Nothing at all?" Meo asked his curiosity perked even more by Jolt's sudden defensive attitude as Ashley ran ahead.

"Well....we did have a kiss...but I kind of didn't have a choice! She was there and talking about what we had from the time she remembered and it just happened." Jolt said still trying to defend himself hoping Meo would not get pissed.

"Just remember Jolt...until she decides for sure and your memories return....she's my mate." Meo said in a calm yet intimidating tone.

"Look...I'm not even sure what will happen when and if I do get my memories back...I told her this last night." Jolt retorted still defending himself.

"Alright....I just hope you keep that in mind...I'm not trying to be the jealous type...but you can't blame me given the circumstances." Meo said in a matter of fact tone to which Jolt nodded.

Jolt looked up ahead and saw that Ashley had ran a bit far ahead of them."I think we should catch up to our commanding officer.." Jolt said in a joking tone looking at Meo who chuckled in reply then back to Ashley only she wasn't standing anymore much to Jolt and Meo's horror.

"FORESIGHT!" Meo shouted looking around with his transparent vision as Jolt ran up to Ashley who was laying on the ground.

"Ashley! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Jolt said running toward her.

"Jolt look out! It's a trap and Ashley's the bait!" Meo yelled out suddenly as he saw the thin ropes that looked like web on the ground were she lay causing Jolt to skid to a halt as Meo ran up to him.

"but what about Ashley?!" Jolt replied frantically upon which Moe gave a decent look at her and saw a powdery substance coated on her as she twitched slightly.

"She looks like she's been hit with stun spore....which means we are dealing with bug or grass types or possibly both." Meo said in a calm manner as he could manage given the situation.

"why haven't they attacked us yet?" Jolt replied looking around.

"That's not a bug type's style....they don't attack strait forward....and considering we haven't been ambushed yet..I'd say we are dealing with bug types. This is going to be down to you Jolt...i may be a decent fighter..but I have a type disadvantage to psychic bug types." Meo said looking around.

"How do you know their secondary type is psychic?" Jolt asked curiously.

"I am very strong minded and one of them has been trying to use their psychic ability to pierce my mind for what I have been thinking but I've been blocking my thoughts from them ever since I used foresight. I'm a close range fighter...not long range...and if you think I'm going to use Payday then you give me too much credit...i never learned that." Meo added with a smirk.

"Of all those techniques you've mastered..you didn't bother to master the one that matters in modern society?" Jolt replied jokingly trying to keep his nerves calm.

Without warning both Meo and Jolt were instantaneously hit with a Future sight attack sending them flying forward upon which string shot attacks began to shoot at them in all directions.

Meo got to his feet as fast as he could manage and began swiping at the string shot attacks with his claws having little luck stopping them from binding him. Within moments both Jolt and Meo had been covered in webs as a bunch of butterfree and beautifly flew within range. Of them."well that was easier than we thought... it would be." One of the beautifly said with a smirk.

After a few moments however the Cocoon that bound jolt suddenly burst to flames in an explosion of electricity."Seriously....you thought that could hold me?" Jolt said with a smirk giving a slight thundershock to the cocoon that held Meo leaving a small rip in it that a few seconds later was shredded open by Meo's claws.

The bug types instantly fled realizing they had failed in capturing them with one screaming"Boss, they escaped!" Upon a few moments later a charmelion walked out and glared at them.

"Never send a bug to do a fire type's job.." He said with a look of annoyance at the beautifly and butterfree.

"Who are you?!" Jolt asked in a demanding tone.

"It won't matter to you anyways because your as good as dead anyways." The charmelion said with toothy grin.

"You have no idea how many foes I've faced and beaten have spouted off the same bulshit line!" Jolt exclaimed charging at the charmelion with a thunderpunch attack.

"ah,ah...my friend...i'm not you average charmelion..." He replied forming what looked like a type of sign language to Jolt and Meo and began to speak in a foreign language that Jolt recognized strait away causing him to skid to a halt mere feet from the charmelion."Pokemon art: Replication technique!" The charmelion said and ten copies appeared around Jolt.

"A double team attack?" Jolt said looking around.

"Be careful Jolt! That's no ordinary double team! My foresight can see through Double Team attacks and those are solid copies!

"You're meowth friend is right....this is not your average double team attack." one of the charmelion copies said and moments later charged in to strike. Jolt easily blocked the on coming Fire punch attack and retaliated with an Irontail attack knocking the copy to the ground on it's back upon which a few moments later seemed to fade and disappear after a moment in a loud snapping sound.

"So you can take on one replica with ease....how about three?" All the charmelion copies said at once upon which a few moments later three charged in at him.

"Meo, can you spot the real one from the fakes?!" Jolt asked as he blocked two fire punch attacks with his two paws open pawed feeling his palms char and burn causing him to wince only to have the other hit him directly in the back with an Fire Punch attack rendering him weakened for a moment which the other two copied took advantage of both kicking him at once sending him stumbling backward only to be knocked back forward by the one behind him with a swipe of it's tail sounding and feeling like a crack of a whip to his back as it connected.

Meo frantically looked for what could help him tell the difference from the replicas and the real one but saw none.

"Look as hard as you like with your foresight attack...but you'll never discover which one is the real me." All the replicas said at once."Not even a true Pokemon arts master could find the real me." All the replicas said at once and laughed as they continued to strike at the defenseless Chu.

"He's holding back....he terrified to fight for fear of activating that Pokemon Y gene.." Meo thought to himself as he painfully watched Jolt continue to get pounded and then looked over shocked at the Warturtle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"How much would you like to wager on that bet my old apprentice?" A voice spoke up which caused the replicas to stop ganging up at Jolt and look over in the direction of the voice. Jolt simply stood dazed for a moment before falling forward to the ground not unconscious but still weakened from the seemingly endless pounding.

"Even with all my strength I couldn't even land a strike on him..." Jolt thought trying to make his body move but the slightest movement caused him great pain."I'll wait for my body to regenerate then it's no more Chu. If I let my self get pissed off that Gene will activate again..and I don't know what will happen if it does..." Jolt thought to himself.

"Kendory you undead fossil...i didn't think you would come out in daylight....you truly are a fool." All the charmelion said at once.

"I could defeat you even in my weakened state in the sunlight..." Kendory retorted with a slight hiss in his voice.

"We'll see about that!" All the charmelion shouted and charged at him.

Kendory then began to speak in a foreign language."Pokemon art: Mass replication technique!" Kendory said upon which over twenty replicas of himself appeared and all began to speak in the same foreign language at the same time."Pokemon art: Mass Ice Kuni strike!" upon which what looked like to Meo an Icy dagger appeared in each copy's paw.

All the copies then charged at once at the charmelion copies and within in a few moments multiple loud snapping sounds could be heard as each side traded blows defeating each others replicas until only three remained on charmelion's side and two on the warturtle's side.

"i commend you my old apprentice...you've gotten better since our last encounter...tut then again...you know no sooner a single cloud covers it, that your fate is sealed." Kendory said with no change in his expression.

"You truly underestimate my abilities you undead fossil..which is going to be your down fall....look above you....not a single cloud in the sky...and all thanks to my bloodline trait that allows me to produce a "sunny day" effect without even trying having to activate it." The charmelion replicas retorted with confident smiles on their faces.

"And you clearly have forgotten mine...you honestly think after thousands of years I didn't develop a counter art to a fire type's sunny day bloodline trait?" Kendory said and began to speak in the same foreign language again."Pokemon art: Icy mist technique!" Kendory said upon which a cold wind began to blow in the air that made Meo's to shiver as his fur stood on end the sudden cold chill in the air.

In mere moments Kendory faded out of sight within the cold Mist."With this Pokemon art the mist that clouds your vision also prevents the sun from piercing through rendering my weakness all but gone in the sunlight....." Kendory said followed by two loud snapping sounds leaving only the real charmelion left."Any last words?" Kendory said within the mist as the charmelion frantically looked around and then suddenly grinned evilly.

"Just one thing...unlike out last encounter you undead fossil...Lord Christopher gave me a nice gift...a gift I will share with you...but not in a way you will enjoy...." The charmelion said and suddenly without warning the ember on it's tail erupted into a large flame dissipating the mist around him. The charmelion's skin went from dark red to a pale green color as dark blue streaks could be seen appearing on his body followed shortly by an image of a blue snake with a red dagger through it forming on it's back all the while the flame on it's tall continued to erupt in a fiery blaze until the mist have completely dissipated revealing the Warturtle to be mere feet in front him.

"Not only has your weakness returned Kendory...but now you face the power of the Pokemon C gene!" The charmelion shouted and without warning struck Kendory in the chest only to see him shatter into ice a few moments later.

"An ice substitute....you never let your guard down for a second do you? No matter...you can only dodge my sheer power for so long." The charmelion said with a cocky grin.

"Relying on an artificial power to boost your abilities is no power....it is a weakness." Kendory said from behind the charmelion to which he turned around ans shot a flamethrower attack that looked more like a ten foot tall wall of fire as it shot at Kendory only for him to melt away in mere moments and dissipate.

"Another Ice substitution....your beginning to annoy me with your tricks you undead fossil!" The charmelion shouted in a frustrated tone.

By this time Jolt had stood up and stared at the charmelion."Another Pokemon gene.....even if he can user the same abilities as that charmelion...he doesn't stand a chance with charmelion's power now....i have no choice...." Jolt said as his fur began to darken.

"Jolt,no! Don't activate it!" Meo shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Meo! I know what I'm doing! Besides..i think I can control it better this time! So shut your mangy mouth up and let me kick this fuckers ass!" Jolt retorted in a cruel tone and realizing what he just said tried his best to smile only to make and evil looking one..but a smile none-the-less."Sorry about that...heh...this gene is hard to control." Jolt said trying his damnedest to keep a clear head as the crescent star appeared on his forehead.

"I don't like this Jolt..." Meo said apprehensively.

"Look, I said shut your trap and don't distract me! It's hard enough to keep in control with your mangy mouth spouting off bulshit!" Jolt retorted angrily.

The gene was clouding his thinking and he knew it....he had to get this over before the gene clouded his thoughts completely.

Without any farther hesitation he dashed forward at the charmelion who saw him coming and turned to face him."Ah! I knew there was something special about you! Lord Christopher gave you a gift of your own...." The charmelion said with a evil grin stopping both of his attacks with open palms.

"That fucker is no lord of mine!" Jolt said angrily using his irontail attack to attempt to hit the charmelion upside the head but he wasn't caught off guard as he used his own tail to block the attack.

"Heh...you won't catch me off guard that easily..." The charmelion said with an grin then mere moments later let out a gasp of pain as an ice kuni was jabbed through his chest.

"Is that so...my old apprentice...." Kendory said from behind him and jumped backward to avoid the charmelion's large flaming tail as he swiped at him from behind.

"The ice Kuni had melted mere seconds after penetration but it had done it's job wounding the charmelion. Jolt used this to his advantage and uppercutted the charmelion into the air with an evil grin on his face."ONE!" Jolt shouted after he sent the charmelion flying then disappeared in a blur and reappeared in another above the charmelion who could only look on for mere moments as Jolt connected punched him through the chest in and out of his back a surge of electricity causing the charmelion to cough up blood as the sheer force of the attack sent him flying to the ground."Your finished!!! THREE!!!!!" Jolt shouted upon which a huge lighting bolt shot down over him and down to the charmelion who could only look on at his impending death then looked to Kendory."In the end the thirst always wins you undead fossil...." The charmelion said and although Kendory could not hear him...he knew what he said just before the bolt shot down and incinerated him.

"But it will not win today my old apprentice....." Kendory replied silently and walked over to Ashley who was still twitching from the paralyze powder she had been hit with.

"This is bad....if Ashley is not treated soon, the paralysis could become permanent..." Kendory said looking at Ashley who's eyes that were leaking tears of sheer agony even though she could not cry out.

Jolt who had just landed on the ground fell to his knees as his fur began to return to it's normal yellow color and punched the ground weakly."Damn it! I lost control at the last second!" He said aloud.

"That is not a power you should be trying to master Jolt...it is very evil work of science....and not to mention every Pokemon who has this gene....it is their greatest weakness...not strength." Kendory said with a hint of wisdom in his voice.

"I beat him didn't I?! And how do you know my name?" Jolt asked as he attempted to stand up but fell back to the ground on his knees as a twinge of pain pulsed throughout his entire body once again.

"Without my aid you would have lost...and as to how I know your names...well...i'm sure Ashley has already told you who I am if she still has memories from that other time..." Kendory said and turned to the still Ashley."speaking of which...Jolt...i need a sample of your blood." Kendory said looking at Ashley intently.

"What are you going to do?" Jolt asked curious as he bit a digit of his paw forcing it to bleed.

"I'm going to use your blood's regenerative abilities to heal her paralysis." Kendory said simply. Mixing a few drops of Jolt's blood with a clear blue liquid in a vial.

"But his blood carries that gene in it! It could kill her!"Meo pipped up in a worried tone.

"Do not take me for a fool chemist...this clear blue liquid I mixing his blood with is cleansing it of the gene...in a few moments I can truly begin to administer an antidote." Kendory said calmly which Jolt went wide eyed at this.

"Could it cure me?" Jolt asked curiously.

"If it didn't kill you first, yes....but I'm afraid it would kill you long before it cleansed your blood of the gene." Kendory replied in the same calm manner as he began to pour the now dark purple liquid into a vial with a light pink color and shake it lightly mixing it which caused Jolt to let out a depressed sigh. The liquid then turned from a dark brownish color to a light red upon which he took one one last vial and poured the light red liquid into and shook it causing it to turn into a light green color now.

He then forcefully opened Ashley's muzzle and poured the light green liquid into it and forced her to swallow it."And now we wait..." Kendory said in the same calm tone.

Jolt and Meo sat next to the twitching Ashley for about ten minuets until she suddenly screamed out in agony." What did you do to her?!" Jolt yelled outraged.

"I cured her of course....do you expect someone who had lay into paralyze powder for thirty plus minuets to sit up and be perfectly fine? no... the powder causes immense pain along with paralysis." Kendory replied in the same calm manner.

"I'-I'm Okay Jolt, really....I'm just in a great deal of pain at the moment." Ashley said in a pained tone and turned her head wincing as she did so to Kendory.

"Thank you....Sensai...." Ashley said with the best smile she could manage despite her immense pain she was in.

Jolt and Meo both looked at Kendory with confused expressions on their faces."I do believe introductions are in order...for the second time might I add...my name is Kendory...of the Icebane clan...and as I'm sure you've already figured out by what Ashley as told you and my name.....yes I am a Vampire....but I'm not about to bite your necks...I'm on a special diet..." Kendory added with a toothy grin showing off his fangs.

"What kind of diet may I ask?" Meo asked apprehensively.

"I suck the blood of those who are either dead or near death....however for one who is merely inches from death even..from moment my fangs pierce their flesh the transformation begins....which is why I only drink the blood of the recently deceased...i do not wish my life upon any unfortunate soul...even if they beg for it...i will not grant it...i made that mistake with my old apprentice which was the charmelion you slayed Jolt...it was in eight-teen thirty two...i found him left for dead covered in a pool of his own blood....

**FLASHBACK**

_**I walked upon him barely gasping for breath...he had been beaten and left for dead by his ken...the very sight of his blood caused me to lick my lips in anticipation for I did not intend on making him what I was...that is until he spoke....**_

"I know what you are....please...i don't want to die...make me like you please..." The charmelion pleaded coughing up more blood and gasping for air.

"If I make you what I am...you will become something worse than a corpse....it is best for you die now than live an eternity of pain and anguish as I have." Kendory replied in a calm tone.

"But your just like me....alone...i have always been alone....just as you have....if you make me like you...we will have each to keep each other company and no longer be alone..." The charmelion said and coughed again spiting up more blood.

_**His words rang true to me like thousands of church bells to the very core of my empty being.**_

Kendory then bent down and spoke quietly into his ear."Once it begins....there's no turning back...." Kendory whispered in the charmelion's ear and he nodded silently.

_**I took pity on him and turned him into what I was...a soulless corpse who only lives for one thing...the blood of the living.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Things started out friendly enough....but his true intentions were made clear as I began to train him in the arts of my clan...." Kendory said looking at them and seeing the confusion in their eyes.

"Perhaps I should make things a bit more clear...from the moment the transformation begins your soul it stripped from your body to very pits of hell...however the empty shell that is left behind retains all it's memories and abilities from when it was alive. This empty shell you see before you is merely a shadow of who I was...i know at this very moment my soul is being tormented by the powers that be in the very pits of hell....so now the question that is most likely protruding your minds is why even bother to go on? Simple...i can not put and end to my existence myself....trust me..i have tried many times over the past three thousands years of my wretched existence. This is the punishment to those who choose to become among the undead....we are cursed with continuing to exist until we are slain.

So about two thousand years ago I decided to give my existence a purpose....to put those of my kind to their eternal rest they so richly deserve. I found out from being slain myself from that time....a fact not widely known or believed among my kind...upon being slain...our soul is released from hell's grip and allowed to go to heaven....human and Pokemon kind alike are not meant to live forever....it was dark arts that created the first of our kind....and god punished him for defying the laws of nature by stripping his soul from him weakening him to that of an old crippled Pokemon and forcing him to exist without a means of ending his own existence...however something god did not intend happened....the thirst....he found out that drinking the blood of the living restored him to his former youth the strength and allowed him to create more of his kind...because of this act that god did not intend...he gave the living weapons against our kind and inflicted us the weakness to sunlight, the Holy cross, and wood when pierced through the heart to slay us...however what we did not know at the time and what I found out was that this was indeed an effort to correct a mistake god himself made by creating our kind the first place and allowing us to come to heaven once our empty shell was slain on this plane." Kendory said and looked over at Ashley who looked horrified.

"Do not blame yourself Ashley....you could have never known that by turning back the hands of time that my soul would be ripped from the gates of heaven back down to the pits of hell...you did what was best for your family...and actually want to thank you...because now...if you will allow it..i can meet your entire family." Kendory said with a smile.

Jolt looked at Kendory and back to Ashley then back to Kendory and once last time back to Ashley....this clenched it...there was no shadow of a doubt now that what she said was true and not something she had made up...Jolt simply stared at Ashley...and even without his memories for some strange reason....the thought of him and her coming so close to having a family together....no longer being alone....made him curse Mewtwo's name for turning back the hands of time for a moment....then in the same moment he had just cursed Mewtwo's name he praised it realizing..that with a little effort he could once again rekindle what he had with Ashley...even if he never got his memories back....he still wanted to give it a shot for a chance at true happiness.

But he wanted to wait to tell her...he wasn't ready just yet...one thing held him back from leaping into her arms and kissing her. She was still his sister...and even if they had something then...he would have to figure out he overcame that moral barrier of his that kept him from kissing her and the thought of mating her making him sick to his stomach."I'll take little pichu steps if I have to...a little peck on the cheek here or there and work up to kissing flat out and see what happens.." Jolt thought to himself.

For the first time in his life....he had a chance at never being alone again......


	8. THE PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3 SPECIAL

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Welcome my loyal readers to the pikachu's unexpected love 3 special chapter! This chapter is a whopping 12,000+ words long....A NEW RECORD for me^^ I figured it was high time i did something like this for all of you to show my appreciation for continuing to read my stories despite my lack of consistency in posting chapters. In this chapter there are what i call "chapter breaks" in which the cast of Pikachu's unexpected love answer some of your questions you (the readers) have asked me over the course of this this story and previous installments of the PUL series and it's respective spin-offs...and other things...X3 There is also some serious plot development scenes which i'm sure you all will enjoy!So without farther delay i present to you....**

**THE PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE SPECIAL!!!!!! **

**ENJOY! :)  
**

THE PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3 SPECIAL:

THE TRUTH BEHIND THE GENE AND KENDORY'S TRUE PURPOSE

Back at HQ professor oak was working tirelessly as he studied a sample of Jolt's blood he had recently taken and compared it to that of one he had taken before." Interesting…. the gene seems to be dormant now…but Jolt's blood looks nothing like it does in the sample I took before…it looks pitch black…" Professor Oak thought to himself as he took a drop of Jolt's non-gene influenced blood and dripped it onto the blood that had the gene in it. He then looked into his microscope again to view the gene again." Nothing is happening…. oh wait something is-" Professor oaks thoughts were cut off by the horrifying scene that beheld him causing to shriek in fear and back away to the wall of his lab about five feet from the microscope.

"What's all the noise about?" Ash asked walking in and then noticed how professor oak was acting." What happened?" Ash asked in a very concerned tone.

All professor oak could do was point with one trembling finger at the microscope to which Ash jumped up on the chair from the floor and adjusted the microscope so he could look into it. As Ash adjusted his view he finally saw it and gasped in horror. Ash watched in horror as the gene attacked Jolt's clean cells taking what seemed to be a thin claw and tearing at the cell yanking piece by piece of what made up the cell's body and even though the cell continued to regenerate itself the gene did not give up as more Y gene cells surrounded it and began to tear at it from all directions until the cell finally seemed to give up regenerating and died. But the gene did not stop there. The gene cells then began to devour the cell until it was gone and then the Y gene cell that had devoured Jolt's healthy cell split into two cells and began to attack the other healthy cells that the other Y gene cells had not yet began to attack and repeated the same actions as before. Ash then looked to Professor oak and after a few moments spoke." Please tell me this malicious cell is not in my son…" Ash said with his voice breaking as he spoke knowing it was.

"In all my years as a Pokemon researcher… I have never seen anything like this…the only reason Jolt is not dead now is because of his extensive regenerative abilities. But as you could see that won't save him for long." Professor oak replied finally finding his voice.

"But then how does it increase his strength and abilities like it does? And how did he survive the poison then?" Ash asked trying desperately to calm his shaking voice as he spoke.

"It doesn't. From what my studies tell me. It doesn't provide him with any additional strength. But it does shut off the limitation switches in his brain." Professor Oak said and noted the look of confusion on Ashes yellow furred face." There are three limitation switches in the brains of human and Pokemon. One, Muscle limitation which prevents the body from using too much of it's muscle mass at once to protect the muscles from injury. Two, Stamina limitation, which prevents the body from using too much stamina, it needs to continue to function properly. Three, Brain activity limitation, this prevents the brain from overworking itself. The Gene shuts off all three of these at once when activated so it provides the illusion that it is increasing his strength and power when it is actually killing the brain cells that control these limitation switches which allows Jolt to push his body beyond it's limits without even trying. And to answer your question dealing with how he survived the poison…. upon the gene being injected, Jolt's Regeneration abilities went into overdrive as his body saw an immediate threat to itself when the gene began to attack his cells directly unlike the poison which was most likely only slowly killing him to which his body saw no immediate threat and therefore continued to function normally trying to get rid of the poison…if the gene hadn't been injected his body would have realized far too late it was in immediate danger and Jolt would have died. The gene also seems very unstable…as if it's missing a crucial element that should have been added but wasn't" Professor Oak finished explaining.

"So…can you create an anti-gene to eliminate it?" Ash asked hoping for an encouraging answer.

"I might as well inject acid into the Chu…because nothing else will eliminate this gene Ash…this is far beyond my knowledge as a researcher and even more so as a chemist. Perhaps if I had some help from someone it might be possible…." Professor Oak finished letting out a depressed sigh.

"How long does he have?" Ash asked in a low tone.

"Two weeks…if he's lucky." Professor Oak replied…

Meanwhile Ashley had finally fully recovered and they took the time to set up camp so that everyone could fully recover from their encounter.

"I want to continue my training after we find Mewtwo" Ashley said to Kendory who simply glanced at her then back to the stars that glittered in the night's sky.

"Going to find Mewtwo are you? To ask for aid and restore Jolt's memories no doubt." Kendory said to which Ashley nodded." I can train you on the way there…but things will be different this time…we have no time to cover the basics…so we will skip them and move on to using Pokemon arts. However…. these will not be easy to master by any means…" Kendory said at which Ashley nodded.

"What's heaven like?" Ashley asked abruptly causing Kendory to give a slight glance of surprise that she would ask such a thing.

"Hmm…. it's hard to say…from what I remember which is not much…it is a very beautiful place…I can't recall much more than that…I'm sorry." Kendory finished and Ashley let out a sigh.

"It's okay…I understand." Ashley replied." And I am sorry…I took you from that paradise." Ashley said and wrapped her arms around Kendory giving him a hug much to his shock.

"No one has shown me any kind of affection for three thousand years…yet this brown furred Pikachu…. she is not terrified of me…nor afraid to touch me…why?" Kendory thought to himself confused by Ashley's actions." Why do you not fear to touch me as so many have? I may have agreed to train you…but I never ordered you to show me any affection…. I don't understand…. why do you do such a thing? Why would you hold a cold soulless corpse?" Kendory asked causing Ashley to stop hugging him and look up at him.

"You really can't feel anything…can you?" Ashley asked with a sense of pity in her eyes.

"I have not felt anything for three thousand years except loneliness…and I'm not even sure I can feel that or it's just the memory of the emotion lingering." Kendory replied flatly." Go to sleep…I will keep watch all night as I do not sleep." Kendory suggested to which Ashley nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early to begin to make their way to Goldenrod city.

'The art I am going to teach you is one that will become very useful when fighting a foe who is far more powerful than you are. And it is one I feel you will use quite often in your future battles."Kendory said as they walked through the ruble known as Violet City and stopped.

"We don't have time to be stopping!" Ashley said in an annoyed tone but Kendory refused to take a single step. In the end the brown furred Chu gave an aggravated sigh and walked back to Kendory much to Meo and Jolt's surprise.

"I'm glad you got the hint my young apprentice. Now then. Watch." Kendory said as he place his paws together and spoke in a foreign language."Pokemon art: Replication technique!!" Kendory said aloud and several other versions of him appeared along side of him in a horizontal row of six."You know how to use Double team I presume? It is almost like that except you are creating physical replicas of yourself instead of multiple images." Kendory finished leaving Ashley looking slightly bewildered.

"But even so....how do I make them solid physical replicas?" Ashley asked clearly unable to understand the concept.

"To use double team requires mental preparation and the ability to move quickly...in this case you skip the moving quickly and focus solely on mental preparation and focus on your entire being instead of just the outer image of yourself....you will know when you have your entire physical being in mind as if by instinct like when you use double team. At this time you divide your mental state by how many replicas you make. The result is what you see before you." Kendory explained.

Jolt listened intently being the only one able to hear this as they were out of ear shot."So that's all? That's simple to do..." Jolt thought to himself and clasped both paws together in an attempt to perform the Pokemon art.

Meanwhile Ashley was doing the same thing but unlike Jolt could not figure out exactly how to do it.

Kendory's view switched to Jolt with a look of surprise as several versions of Jolt appeared along side of him much to Meo's shock who was standing not far from him.

"wow....this is weird....." Jolt thought to himself seemingly through all versions of himself at once. Then as if in a instant all of Jolt's replicas disappeared with a loud snap and with each snap Jolt felt himself become even more dizzy until he fell to the ground with little swirls in his eyes as Kendory stood in front of him.

"Eavesdropping is not a sin...but attempting to perform arts of my clan when you are not my apprentice...." Kendory said and let a low growl escape his maw."Angers me" Kendory finished after a moment.

"Then make me your apprentice too! My sister won't be the only one fighting ya know!"Jolt retorted as he managed to stand up returning Kendory's glare with one of his own.

After a moment of silence and glaring Kendory simply turned around with his back to Jolt."You lack control of the art and you did not take enough time in your mental preparation...so your replicas were weak." Kendory said and began to walk back towards Ashley.

"So you'll train me?" Jolt said with a smile to which Kendory turned to face Jolt from where he stood.

"No. But since I can not stop you from eavesdropping I might as well give you advice so you don't wind up killing yourself." Kendory said with annoyance VERY obvious in his voice." Also with each replica defeated it has a impact on your mental state of mind that causes you to feel dazed...you must learn to create mental barriers to protect your mental state or with one replica defeated the enemy will know instantly which is the real you." Kendory finished and turned to walk to Ashley.

"Your Brother is quite the...how would you say it in this modern age?" Kendory said ending his sentence on a questioning note.

"Nib-shit" Ashley said flashing a glare at Jolt.

"Now then...are you ready to give it a try?" Kendory asked to which Ashley nodded.

At first it looked as if she had the hang of it as replicas began to appear until a few moments later they all disappeared suddenly with a loud snapping sound and Ashley fell to the ground with her eyes swirling.

"Oi....maybe this art isn't for you...." Kendory said rubbing his right temple. Meanwhile Jolt had once again created replicas of himself much to Kendory's annoyance.

"That Chu is going to wind up being a mid-day snack if he keeps this up...." Kendory said with a glare and dashed over at the replicas to dispatch them again only this time something was different as he approached them with lighting quick speed.

"Impossible! I can't tell the replicas from the real one! How could someone who has never even performed a Pokemon art till now had mastered in a mere two attempts?!"Kendory thought as he through a punch at one of the replicas only to have it stopped by it's open palm.

"If you won't train me for asking nicely..I'll just have to get you to train me by seeing how well I can kick your ass!" All of the replicas said at once as the one who had stopped his attack swung an iron tail attack at him which he blocked by crossing his arms in front of him at the last moment forcing him to skid back still managing to stay on his feet.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall....i will show you just how unskilled you are." Kendory said and clasped his paws together and began to speak in a foreign language."Pokemon art: Icy Mist Technique!" Kendory said and a mist began to sweep around them.

"Do you know why my clan calls itself Icebane Jolt? Because we were known as the masters of the frozen wastes of this world...we can kill our enemies with sheer cold alone...the the Icy mist technique is our bloodline trait that we enhanced ourselves from "Hailstorm" Bloodline trait our type share. In this mist everything appears to me as clear as if there was no mist at all....but for my enemies....they can't see a thing and the sheer cold of the mist usually paralyzes them from the sheer shock of sudden cold hitting them...which gives me more than enough time to dispatch of them before they recover. Now...allow me to show you just how unskilled you are." Kendory said and dashed at one of the replicas."If I can take out just one...it will reveal the real one. And then I can get back to training my real apprentice." Kendory thought as he threw a punch at the replica."It's over." Kendory said just before his fist connected with the replica but not in the way he thought it would."Impossible! How could he possibly see me coming?!" Kendory thought to himself in a shocked tone.

"Usually, you'd be right...a normal Pokemon would be rendered blind in this fog...but I'm no ordinary Pokemon!" The replica said in a cocky tone and used a thunderpunch attack on him which at first seemed to hit dead on until he shattered into a shards of ice.

"I see how you defeat most of your foes Jolt...you not only attack them Physically but mentally as well.... you render them into a state of insecurity by making yourself seem far more powerful than you are." Kendory said in a matter of fact tone.

"I admit I myself doubted my own ability for a moment when you stopped my initial attack and the second one just now. But then I thought about when you had over heard my instructions to Ashley for performing this art and it came to me....you HEARD me coming with your genetically enhanced hearing and was able to block my attack easily because of such and then came the psychological part of your attack by bragging about how your not a normal Pokemon which caused me to doubt my ability and pause for a moment in time giving you an open window to strike. Any other Pokemon would have not be able to dodge the attack but as you are well aware of..i am able to perform an art with a simple thought which is how I used an ice substitute in such a brief and short amount of time." Kendory said and clasped his paws together.

"Now then...since this mist is practically useless thanks to your hearing I'll have to use an alternate means." Kendory said as he spread his paws apart causing a small sheet of ice to appear between them as he extended each paw away and float to the ground and lay there.

"I'm going to have to be careful with this....if I don't watch myself I will kill him." Kendory thought to himself as he used a small chisel he created with ice to inscribe something into the sheet of ice.

"What are you up to Kendory?" Jolt called out feeling slightly uneasy by the sudden silence and faint scratching sounds he could barely hear.

"You'll find out soon enough...and farther more I'll make a deal with you...if you can dodge my next attack and land a strike on me..i will not take you on as my apprentice...but I will teach you one Pokemon art of your choosing." Kendory called out as he finished inscribing into the sheet of ice.

"You don't strike me as the type to make deals unless your very confident I won't be able to dodge this attack....fine...I'll bite...what do I have to do if I can't?" Jolt called out into the mist in reply.

"Never again perform that Pokemon art." Kendory said with a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke.

Meanwhile all Ashley and Meo could do was watch from the sidelines into the misty cloud that surrounded Jolt and Kendory."That brother of mine is going to get himself killed one of these days...he too overconfident!" Ashley said with a look of sheer annoyance on her brown furred face.

"Ya...he's too cocky..." Meo added which caused Ashley to giggle loudly."What?"Meo asked clearly not getting the joke until it finally dawned on him."Ashley...get your mind out of the gutter for peat's sake." Meo said looking annoyed but Ashley didn't seem to be listening to him as she stared at him as if in a daze.

"Ashley....you there?" Meo asked questioningly snapped his paw in front of her face which seemed to be staring at his lower regions with her eyes looking very glossy.

"Oh hell...i know this look..." Meo thought to himself realizing what the exact cause of her weirdness was."She had to have one of her Heat episodes now? Ugh..." Meo thought to himself knowing it was only a matter of time before she tackled him.

Meo knew from personal experience that Ashley's heat cycle dealt in what he called Heat episodes, at which point and time Ashley's mental state is rendered all of but gone with only one lingering thought....mating...unlike her sisters these episodes could occur without warning through out her entire heat cycle and unlike her sisters who's bodies build up to that state, she could be shot into that state at any point of time during her heat cycle.

There was only two ways to snap her out of this state...one,allow her to achieve orgasm by intercourse or otherwise. Or two, dowse her in freezing cold water. One of which was unavailable and the other would be very awkward to do in front of Kendory and Jolt regardless of a big mist covering them from view or not.

All Ashley would do was giggle sweetly as she moved up on him suddenly groping him much to his surprise at the sudden advancement."She has no idea what she is doing and if I let myself become aroused the moment her eyes catch a glimpse of my cock she'll knock me to the ground and slam me into her..." Meo thought to himself and backed away quickly.

Meanwhile in the dense mist Kendory looked up at Jolt and then back to his sheet of ice that he had wrote a strange writing into."Are you ready Jolt? Because here I come!" Kendory said and bit his thumb causing it to bleed and streaked his blood a crossed the icy sheet which began to glow now."Metronome Art: Hyper Beam!" Kendory said in a foreign language slamming his open paw onto the icy sheet at which point a flash of light surged out and faded leaving his open paw glowing and a few moments later the icy sheet shattered into thousands of small icy shards.

Kendory then stood up and charged at Jolt and his replicas."Hyper beam attack!!!" Kendory shouted at the top of his lungs and shot the hyper beam attack from his open palm point blank resting on a replica's chest obliterating it with a loud snap followed by several more snapping sounds which stunned Jolt with each replica destroyed until the beam had finally reached him and unable to dodge it due to his dazed state.

Jolt braced for impact closing his eyes but after a few moments he opened them again to see the hyper beam mere feet from him."What the hell?" Jolt said aloud in a confused tone. "Move you fool!" A voice boomed in his head and he obeyed and jumped out of the way of the attack to see it suddenly fly past him. The sheer heat of the attack has left a clear path of view for him to see Kendory in which he used to his advantage and dashed at him and struck him in the face with a Thunderpunch attack which Kendory could not dodge nor use a ice substitute in time and send him flying back into a backward roll until he got to into a kneeling stance with a foot on the ground and knee and skid to a halt about ten feet away from where he had been struck.

"I win that bet!" Jolt said with a cocky grin and a wink striking a peace sign with one paw.

"It's not possible...." Kendory said aloud as he allowed the mist to dissipate."No one has ever been able to dodge that attack..." Kendory said in a stunned tone as he stood on two feet.

"Hey Kendory! Can you please hit Ashley with your water gun attack please?! She's not in the right state of mind at the moment and this is the only cure! Meo said running around comically as Ashley chased him still giggling sweetly.

Kendory stared for a brief moment at this scene with a look of disbelief on his face."She's in heat....why me?" Kendory thought in a dreading tone as he blasted Ashley with a Water Gun attack sending her into a side roll and then stood up suddenly with a "who,what,when, and where?!" expression on her face as she looked around frantically for a moment.

"What happened? Did I get knocked out?" Ashley asked curiously.

"More like you went into one of your heat episodes." Meo said taking a towel out of his backpack and tossed it to her which landed over her back.

"Your kidding me?! I'm not due to enter my heat cycle for another five days!" Ashley said incredulously as she dried herself off with this towel by standing on her hind paws and used her front ones to dry her fur off.

"Jolt has won in our bet and as agreed I shall teach him one art of his choosing...but how he managed it is beyond me....no one has ever dodged my metronome arts." Kendory said giving Jolt a suspicious glance.

"Something weird happened though during our battle though. Kendory's attack seemed to freeze mid-air and some voice shouted out of nowhere to move." Jolt said to which Kendory gave a look of shock and Ashley grinned.

"What's with the grin sis?" Jolt asked questioningly.

"Looks like we won't have to go to Kanto after all..." Ashley said which earned confused looks from them all until Ashley turned around.

"Show yourself Mewtwo! I know it was you who froze time to allow Jolt to dodge!" Ashley shouted out with a grin on her face.

"Mewtwo did that?!" Jolt asked incredulously.

"I knew he couldn't have dodged my attack under normal circumstances...." Kendory said in a calm yet angered tone.

For sometime nothing seemed to happen. Then in a mere moment Mewtwo appeared in front of Ashley as if he had suddenly popped into existence out of nowhere catching everyone off guard.

"How long have you been watching?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Since Kendory used his icy mist technique....I was curious as to how Jolt would fair..." Mewtwo replied in a calm tone.

"You're the one who interfered with our battle....prepare yourself legend!" Kendory hissed and clasped his paws together."Pokemon Art: Ice blade!!" Kendory said in a foreign language and extending his paws revealing a sword made of ice and charged at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo glanced at Kendory and his eyes turned icy blue and used his Psychic power to shatter Kendory's sword."I am well aware of your abilities Kendory...as am i aware that my psychic powers do not affect undead....however..." Mewtwo said as he rose a three pronged paw which pointed at him at which point Kendory gasped and fell to the ground."You have one organ that my power can affect....advance on me as such again and i shall send you back to the pits of hell where you belong!" Mewtwo said bellowed at him.

"Heh....you'd be doing me a favor....but as you wish." Kendory said and stood up.

Ashley simply ignored this and walked up to Mewtwo."Listen up, you owe me big time for your fuck up with Jessica!" Ashley said in a confident tone.

"You chose to turn back the hands of time....not I....i only followed your decision." Mewtwo said calmly causing Ashley's eyes to flash into a deathly glare.

"You fucked up!" Ashley yelled throwing a punch which hit Mewtwo's barrier."You let Jessica murder my family!" Ashley continued in the same yelling tone throwing another punch hitting his barrier once again."You took took Jolt from me!" Ashley yelled once more throwing yet another punch which seemed to ripple his barrier at which Mewtwo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "YOU TOOK MY LITTER,THE LITTER THAT ME AND JOLT HAD CREATED WITH OUR LOVE FROM ME!!!! YOU ARROGANT,EGOTISTIC, ASSHOLE OF A LEGEND!!!!!!" Ashley shrieked at the top of her lungs throwing one last punch shattering Mewtwo's barrier much to everyone's shock but even more so to Mewtwo who only had milliseconds to react and used his Psychic power to stop her punch mere inches from his chest.

"Was that my imagination, or did Ashley just shatter Mewtwo's psychic barrier?" Jolt asked aloud in a stunned tone.

"That wasn't your imagination...." Kendory replied in the same stunned expression"I knew she had raw untapped power...but enough to shatter Mewtwo's barrier?! A legend's power seems to have no bounds....yet Ashley broke through it with sheer brute strength alone...she may be stronger than even Jolt...." Kendory thought to himself staring at Ashley who's fist was still held in place by Mewtwo's power.

Ashley huffed and puffed for a few moments until her expression changed from very pissed off to a look of regret."I'm sorry,you're right...it was my decision...." Ashley said and glanced back at Jolt as tears formed in her eyes"But it hurts so much....knowing what could have been and now possibly could never be..." Ashley said then turned her head to face Mewtwo again with her eyes streaming with tears now."If you won't help us...at least restore Jolt's memories....i want him to remember what we had and can still have...you at least owe me that much..." Ashley said as her voice cracked and broke with each word now.

Mewtwo released his psychic grip on Ashley's paw which she let fall to her side as she lowered her head so that she seemed to be looking at the ground now, tears still streaming from her brown furred cheeks and dropping to the ground as she stood there sobbing in front of Mewtwo."Please....give me a chance to win back what I lost...." Ashley said between sobs and a few moments later snapped her head upward flinging tears up with a look of part desperation and part determination in her still tear streaming eyes."I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Ashley almost shrieked again looking at Mewtwo dead in his eyes.

"I can't recover what was never there Ashley...." Mewtwo said plainly which caused Ashley eyes to widen and gasp slightly."The reason you have memories from that time is because you lived it...Jolt died...Only those who lived through that time would remember it." Mewtwo finished at which Ashley let herself fall forward so that she was on all fours again eyes still widened with a look of pure disbelief and sadness in them as tears continued to stream from them looking at the ground."No....I refuse to believe it....there has to be a way to make him remember." Ashley said between sobs clinching the dirt in her front paws as she balled them up.

Jolt,Meo and Kendory looked on at this unable to say anything for they were all lost for words as they looked from the sobbing and trembling Ashley to the seemingly calm and collective Mewtwo.

"I refuse to believe we came all this way for nothing..." Ashley said and stood up once more on her hind paws and looked up at Mewtwo with the same tear filled and streaming eyes."There has to be a way....and I'll bet my life on it that you know of at least one way....i don't care how dangerous it is....I'll take the risk." Ashley said with sheer sincerity in her voice.

"As sincere as your intentions are....i can not restore what did not exist in this time. The one thing I could do...was allow the ones who were still alive to retain memories of what happened." Mewtwo said in a confirming tone.

This new set of information caused Ashley to turn to Meo."You knew....from the moment I told you over a week ago...you knew I wasn't lying..." Ashley said barreling down on Meo who was now backing away slowly until he was backed against a piece of ruble."And you never said anything to back me up!" Ashley yelled at Meo who looked very pale at the moment.

Ashley then lifted him up by the fur standing on her hind paws with one front paw."WHY?! Why did you not say anything?!" Ashley yelled at him still holding him up in the air.

Meo looked into her eyes and let out a sigh."I didn't at first....but over time the memories did come back....and I was scared I would lose you...but it looks like I already did from the moment your memories returned." Meo in a depressed tone then his expression turn to that of a angered one.

"Looks like I was a fool all along...." Meo said in a low tone and did a sudden back-flip off the ruble ripping himself from her grip."I was a fool to think i had any chance at all of finding true love....I should have never tried to forget who I really am....a loner.....always have been...always will be....friends....who needs em...and family....the only family I had was my brother who was killed by team rocket...in the end I suppose I should be thanking Chris for carrying out my vengeance through Jolt...."Meo said at which point Meo turned and began to walk away."Fight your little rebellion on your own...I'm through risking my neck for a lost cause...." Meo said and walked off slowly fading out of view to all.

Mewtwo looked on at Meo until he faded out of view."The path your on will lead only to your own destruction...." Mewtwo thought to himself and then turned to Ashley and Jolt."I can not do anything to help...i am sorry...the most I can do is tell you were to find the other legends..." Mewtwo said simply.

"So it really was all for nothing? And to make matters worse...I drove Meo away from us...." Ashley said wiping at her puffy eyes and matted down cheek fur from all the tears she cried.

Mewtwo then pointed south "If you follow this path it will lead you to Ecruteak City . There you can find the three canine legends Suicune,Entei,Raikou...however they will be not swayed easily..." Mewtwo said with the same calm expression on his face.

"why can't you help us?" Ashley asked in a frustrated tone glaring at Mewtwo.

"I have....other duties to perform....i am sorry." Mewtwo said and as seemingly as he had popped into existence earlier when he first arrived he disappeared in the same method.

Jolt and Ashley then looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity..."Mewtwo can't bring back his memories...but I won't give up..." Ashley thought to herself staring into her brother's eyes.

"Even without my memories....can we really rekindle what we had from that time? If it is possible....I want to try...I don't want to be alone anymore...." Jolt thought staring back into his sisters eyes.

**CHAPTER BREAK**

Jolt: Hello,I'm sure your all thinking right now"what the fuck is this author doing?!" right? Well, so am I! But I'm just reading from a piece paper she gave to me, so bare with me.

Ashley: Well the author did state this is a "Pikachu's unexpected love three special" didn't she?

Meo: Why am I here?(looks very pissed off)

Jolt: Because apparently this chapter break is about you.

Meo:Oh?(raises eyebrow)

Jolt: Apparently a lot of readers have had a few questions about you. Like this one,Where was Meo born?

Meo:Viridian City in an empty ally....(Looks very annoyed)

(Jolt and Ashley sweatdrop simultaneously)

Ashley: Okay here's another, Is Meowth your real brother or just someone you adopted?

Meo: If People actually read the story,they would know we are blood related.(Flashes a deathly glare and slashes the paper into shreds with his claws)

Ashley: Maybe it wasn't wise to have a chapter break just after he was very pissed off at us in the story?(begins to back up slowly as Meo starts to charge at her and Jolt)

Jolt: And that's all the time for we have in this chapter break! Back to the story!(Is currently running from Meo along side of Ashley all over the studio knocking over lights and camera equipment.)

**CHAPTER BREAK END**

After what seemed to be forever Kendory cleared his throat loudly snapping there gaze from one another to him."We should get going." Kendory said in a calm manner to which both of them nodded

"To Ecruteak City!" Ashley said with a smile that clearly could be seen as a fake but no one said anything.

"So when are you going to teach me a technique of my choosing?" Jolt asked as they continued to walk towards Ecruteak City.

"The battle was rigged, so the deal is off" Kendory said simply.

"Oh come on!" Jolt retorted

"I said no." Kendory replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Your just a sore loser!" Jolt replied and stuck his tongue out at Kendory.

"Don't make me bite you...." Kendory replied as the annoyance in his voice was clearly obvious.

"I thought you didn't drink the blood of the living? Besides I taste terrible!" Jolt said in a taunting tone.

"Your right...i don't eat junk food anyways..." Kendory said at which Jolt flashed an annoyed glare.

"Hey! That was below the belt!" Jolt retorted as they continued down the path through some grass.

"Actually Jolt, from what I remember, you tasted quite good..." Ashley said with a flirty grin at which Jolt could have swore Kendory's face went more pale than it was already even though his was beat red at the moment.

All Ashley could do was giggle for a short time as they continued on and picked up pace as they began to run more than walk now....

Meanwhile back at HQ about three days later....

"Julian......wake up Julian......" A voice spoke into a seemingly endless void.

"Who....is that?" Julian replied and stood up on all fours and looked around into the endless void."Where am I? What happened to me?" Julian asked aloud into the darkness.

"Help me....i don't know how much longer I can hold out...." The voice replied into the void.

"Mother? What wrong? What happened?! Where are you?!" Julian exclaimed aloud running through the seemingly endless void.

"I am trapped in Chris's domain....please save me my daughter...." Rachel's voice echo'd and seemed to begin to fade.

"Chris's domain? I thought I killed him that day?!" Julian called back running towards what looked like a faint light now.

"Please save me.....I'm in.....Blackthorn............." The voice seemed to fade completely at the last word spoke by Rachel's voice. By this time Julian had ran to the point that the light was only ten feet away.

"I'll save you mother! I swear it!" Julian yelled out as she jumped into the light causing it to flash brightly until....

Julian's eyes snapped open as she sat abruptly up in a room she did not recognize much to Chikaria's shock who had at that moment checking up on her."Where am I? And who are you?" Julian asked in a dazed tone to Chikaria.

Chikaria did not reply...instead she dashed out the door into the main room."Julian's awake!" Chikaria exclaimed followed by a loud shattering sound coming from the make-shift kitchen and Alexia dashing from it, a clatter from Josh's console which was caused by him dropping a invention he was working on, And the sound of Camellia,Ash, Koda, and professor oak dashing from respective rooms. Moments later everyone dashed Past Chikaria leaving her laying on her back with one paw in the air comically twitching as she had been trampled unintentionally by everyone going to see Julian."Ow......." Was all Chikaria could muster to say as her eyes were swirling at the moment as she lay on the ground.

Ash was the first to make it to the door frame followed by everyone else who had slammed into him comically wedging themselves in the door until Alexia headbutted them from behind knocking everyone onto there faces on the floor with Ashley on top.

"Mom! You're awake!" Alexia said as her eyes filled with tears of joy and dashed at her giving her a hug shortly followed by everyone else with the exception of Professor oak who stood and watched in the door frame.

Julian looked at everyone around her hugging her with a smile on her face."How long was I out? And what's been going on while I've been out?" Julian asked curiously.

"We've got a lot of cover dear...I'll explain after we've made you a decent meal and eat." Ash said smiling as he motioned for everyone to get off her so she could get up.

Meanwhile Ashley,Jolt, and Kendory had finally managed to make it to Ecruteak City in three days time.

"I honestly didn't expect anything in this town to be standing still...." Jolt said looking at what looked like the very top of the Burnt tower laying on the ground in front of them as they entered the outskirts of town."But I at least hoped people survived." Jolt said as he looked around with a grim look on his face.

"The entire Pokemon world was hit all at once in one massive strike all at once after that night..." Ashley said with a saddened expression her face.

**FLASH BACK**

"Is mom going to be alright?" Alexia asked in a worried tone looking at her mother's charred fur covered body along with the rest of the litter as Ash lay her down on the couch.

"I don't know sweetie...." Ash said looking at his wife then looked upward at Misty who looked on with a saddened expression on her face.

"What is going on out there?" Meo asked looking on as he stood in the door frame of the front door of their house to the flashes and faint explosions from the distance where Jolt and Chris were fighting.

"I don't know....i wish I did." Ash said not shifting his gaze from Julian.

Ashley walked up next to Meo and stared into the distance along side of him."Jolt...." Was all Ashley could say as she looked on.

"If I had only known the monster I was raising...." Professor oak said in a low tone looking at his palm for a moment until he balled into a fist and punched the wall."I WOULD HAVE PUT AN END TO THIS OVER TEN YEARS AGO!" Professor oak yelled punching the wall with his other fist with his head lowered.

"There's no possible way you could have known!" Misty exclaimed and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have seen it! The murderous intent, the signs that he was going to do what he did to that poor Vulpix! That's what started all of this!" Professor oak exclaimed angrily as his entire body seemed to be shaking with anger and frustration right now.

"There's no use dwelling in the past. What's happening now is what we should be worried about." Meo said turning to look at them briefly then back outside.

After what seemed like forever the faint explosion sounds and flashes disappeared and things became very quiet outside.

Ashley looked on in curiosity and then saw a figure rise up on a flying Pokemon out of the area Jolt and Chris had been fighting in and gasped in horror.

"J-J-Jolt.....lost?" Meo said with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"No!" Ashley shrieked and dashed out before Meo could stop her. "Jolt, hang on I'm coming!!!" Ashley called out followed by everyone else who was not far behind on paw or foot.

"Charizard! Let do it!" Misty yelled out and Charizard turned to her and nodded bending over as he ran. Misty then jumped on his back and held onto his neck just as he began to take off into the sky.

"Misty! Take this!" Professor oak yelled tossing a radio to her which she caught mid air just before Charizard ascended into the skies.

Ashley was first to arrive on the scene and gasped in horror at Jolt who lay sprawled out on the ground. Meanwhile Misty and Charizard had caught sight of Chris who was flying away.

"Oh no you don't, you fucking little shit! Charizard, use Flame thrower!" Misty yelled to which Charizard responded with a mighty roar and exhaled flames from his mouth at the Fearow and Chris.

"Oh,looky here....it's the girl who has a thing for Charizard cock....." Chris said in a taunting tone as he easily evaded Charizard's flame thrower attack.

Misty blushed beat red with her eyes wide open in shock at this witty reply along with what sounded like a cross between a grunt and a gulping sound."Shut the fuck up you psychotic prick! Charizard, use Fire blast!" Misty retorted to which Charizard gave yet another mighty roar and shot a star shaped flame at the Fearow and Chris.

Meanwhile below them Ashley was shaking Jolt trying to wake him up."Wake up bro! Come on! Quit faking it!" Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

Professor oak then ran up next to them both."Ashley, please stand aside! I need to examine him!" Professor oak exclaimed to which Ashley nodded and crawled off him and walked on all fours next to Ash who shared the same worried expression that she did.

After a few what seemed to be forever professor oak looked back at them."He's alive..but it looks like he pushed his body beyond even it's own limits....I'm not sure of Chris's design but it looks like it rendered him into a coma as a type of defensive mechanism....for how long I can not say..but he has to be moved.

"Oh....my....stars......everyone look up!" Rachel said as she pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up to the sky to see it now filled with Dragonite, Dragonair, and other flying types which all seemed to be staying in one place."What in hell is going on?!" Professor oak said with a look of shock and fear in his eyes as he looked into the sky.

Meanwhile in the sky the battle waged on between Chris,Misty and Charizard....

"Quit running away from us! Fight like a man!" Misty yelled outraged as Charizard shot another flame thrower attack at him which he dodged yet again.

"Oh, I'm not running....I'm preparing." Chris said with a cocky smile.

"For what?!" Misty yelled back as Charizard shot yet another flame thrower at him which he dodged once again with ease.

"For the destruction of this world....and the birth of my world." Chris said in a malicious tone."Look around you...." Chris said at which Misty did so and gasped along with Charizard who clearly hadn't noticed yet. "The most powerful Pokemon in the world have filled the skies all over the planet.....and on my command.....will obliterate every major city and town in the world with their most powerful attacks." Chris said with a evil smile at which Misty put a hand over her mouth and gasped in horror."There's no stopping it now....my plan has been in motion for the past five years....and now...." Chris said trailing off as he pushed a red button on his watch."I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH UNPARALLELED POWER!!!!!" Chris exclaimed with his eyes widened into a deathly glare as the Pokemon that had been doing nothing but flying in place now began to power up their attacks.

Misty looked around herself in horror and then back to Ash and the others who were still standing in place."Relax....and enjoy the show...." Chris said and began to laugh manically.

Misty then spoke into her radio."Get out of there! Chris is going to literally annihilate every major city in the world with those flying Pokemon in the sky!!!" Misty yelled into her radio.

Professor oaks shocked and fearful expression went to one of horror with a gasp as Misty's voice came blaring out of the radio for everyone to hear.

_**I didn't know how I did it back then....but upon hearing that my first impulse I reacted on was to run back to our house and grab our mother....i suppose in the mist of the chaos of exploding buildings,screaming voices of both Pokemon and human alike, dad nor anyone else noticed I had done this with such speed as I rejoined everyone with mom on my back as we ran into the forest near newbark town....**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"ya...i know....it was foolish to think anyone who was in the towns at the time had any chance at all of surviving." Jolt said in a depressed tone.

"Is it foolish to hope? Or is it foolish to dream? We may never know...but this hope you feel....it's the only weapon you have left..." Kendory said wisely.

"Right...well, where are these legends at?" Jolt asked curiously.

"You expect them to pop out and say, you found me? No....it's not that simple....if there's one thing legends pride themselves in....it's keeping their presence hidden." Kendory said looking around.

Ashley took a few steps forward when suddenly she felt a sudden feeling of dread hit her causing her eyes to widen.

"What's wrong sis?" Jolt asked curiously.

"Something is wrong.....i can feel it...."Ashley said and turned her gaze to behind them.

"Were we followed?"Kendory asked quietly.

"No....it has nothing to do with us..." Ashley said slowly as her mind was quickly putting two and two together in her mind."Did you ever find it odd that we only got attacked when you were with us? Or how Jessica found you so easily?" Ashley asked in an almost demanding tone.

"ya...it is a bit odd now that I think about it...but what are you getting at?" Jolt replied clearly confused.

"As you know...me and mom share a very close bond....so close in fact we can often tell when one is in immediate or impending danger...i can't explain how....but I know mom and the rest of our family is in danger!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We are over a five days journey to our home Ashley! How the hell do you expect to get back there in time?" Jolt asked incredulously.

"How indeed......" A voice spoke causing Jolt and Ashley to gasp and look behind them.

"It-It can't be?!" Ashley said stuttered looking on in disbelief.

"Christopher..." Jolt said and balled up his paw into a fist as he turned to face him.

"How intriguing.....you've grown a lot haven't you my precious experiment..." Chris said with the same cocky smile he remembered.

Without warning Jolt charged at Chris with the Pokemon Y gene fully activating as he dashed forward at him in the blink of an eye in a black blur."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!" Jolt screamed in an demonic voice much unlike his own as his fist connected with Chris's psychic barier literally catapulting him from where he stood sending him flying backwards over one hundred feet from where Jolt stood.

For about five minuets there was nothing by an eerie silence until a purple gas appeared in front of them causing Jolt to jump back along with Ashley. Anything the purple gas touched seemed to be literally eaten by the purple mist as if thousands of small mouths were eating at everything the gas touched.

Within that purple gas a figure appeared and walked out of it."I call it, The mist of a one billion hungry souls....one of my more destructive inventions....it's a shame though....because I had to use one billion living female Pokemon to make a single batch....a shame because....i do love females..." Chris said with a malicious grin staring at Ashley.

Ashley suddenly felt something begin to probe at her vagina and instantly looked and saw nothing but she felt something pushing into her her all the same...even her lips were being parted as if something was being pushed in and out of her."S-stop it!" Ashley shrieked halfheartedly.

"Oh,come now....what could I possibly be doing by just standing here?" Chris said with a evil grin.

"what are you doing to her?!" Kendory yelled outraged.

"Giving a new definition to the term,Mind fuck." Chris said and began to laugh manically.

Jolt could not get close to Chris due to the gas that surrounded him. With each time he tried the mist seemed to lash out at him which made him retreat.

"S-Stop! Please!" Ashley yelled out now sprawled out flat on her chest trying her damnedest not to enjoy the sensation of being violated like this. To her on shame however, her body was loving the attention as her vagina seemed to clamp down on the invisible cock inside her.

"No wonder her body is reacting like it is.....she's in heat....now that just takes the fun out of raping someone when that's exactly what their body craves...." Chris said with a frown and the feeling inside her vagina vanished as quickly as it appeared leaving Ashley huffing and puffing.

"I've had enough of this!" Jolt said with the gene still active and clasped his paws together as the mist around Chris dissipated. After a few moments nothing seemed to happen then without warning over three hundred versions of Jolt appeared on all sides of Chris much to his shock.

"You've learned a new trick!" Chris said in a happy tone with a mock proud smile on his face. "This is going to be fun...." Chris said with an evil grin....

**CHAPTER BREAK**

Ashley: Hello, again! This time we are going to take the time to answer a few more questions!(Holds up a piece of paper and becomes very red in the face)

Ashley: Who was the pervert who wrote this question?!

Jolt: Let me see that.(Take the paper and reads from it) How is Ashley in bed?

Jolt: If you all read the story Jolt and Ashley's forbidden love, you'd know that already. But if you must know.( Gives a cheesy grin until Ashley abruptly yanks the piece of paper from Jolt's paw.)

Ashley: Wait a sec....this is your handwriting Jolt!(Looks at Jolt and balls up her paws)

Jolt: Can't a male brag once in awhile?(Is knocked skyward with an uppercut by Ashley shortly after saying this.)

Ashley: Well I guess that's all the time we have to answer these questions!(Jolt lands next to her on the ground with his eyes swirling.) Back to the story!

**CHAPTER BREAK END**

All of Jolt's replicas charged at Chris at once piling on top of him. Loud punching sounds could be heard as the ground around them seemed to crack and crumble after sometime.

Ashley finally recovered from the sexual assault but she couldn't hide her shame in that fact that she actually felt disappointed she didn't reach climax."Stupid heat cycle! I shouldn't have enjoyed that!" Ashley said to herself pissed off at her body for actually enjoying the unwanted assault.

"But now my body wants sex more than ever....ugh! I'll just have to suppress the urges and take out my sexual frustrations on him!"Ashley thought to herself balling up her paws and charging at Chris who had blasted the dog pile of Jolts off him only to see Ashley's fist connect strait with his Psychic barrier shattering it and moments later with his jaw which a loud "CRACK!" could be heard as her fist connected with his jaw and moments later sent him flying.

"Since when did this female get this kind of strength?! It's greater than Jolt's even! And I would know if I had experimented on her.." Chris thought as he sailed backward staring at Ashley's face which looked very pissed off until she went out of view moments later.

Ashley stared on at the line destroyed trees and ground that had be unearthed as a result of her punching Chris square in the jaw and sending him flying in that direction."That's for sexually assaulting me!" Ashley yelled out at which Jolt looked on in shock as the gene began to deactivate.

Kendory looked at Ashley then to the path of destruction left her wake by a single punch and gulped silently to himself"Thank goodness I'm already dead....i don't have to worry about getting any urges to stare under her tail...i can only imagine what would happen if she busted me doing so...." Kendory thought and gave a slight shutter as the image of him getting the living shit beat out of him with her insane strength went through his mind.

Ashley then turned to face Jolt and smiled. "I'm going to have to have some alone time after all this is over...Chris's attack got me riled up." Ashley said trying not to sound creepy but as she could tell by the looks on Kendory's and Jolt's faces she had failed miserably."Hey,it's not like I wanted to enjoy that! But I am in heat ya know!" Ashley pipped up a few moments after which crossing her paws looking red faced.

Jolt couldn't help but laugh."Hey! It's not funny!" Ashley said in a pissed off tone.

"Your face is what's making me laugh!" Jolt said holding his sides.

"I don't know how you can laughing right now Jolt, when the man who responsible for the destruction of our world is our current opponent. Ashley's attack may have stunned him...but he's far from defeated." Kendory said in a low tone which seemed to kill the fun and caused Jolt to look up at Kendory.

"I know....but I'd rather not activate the gene again...and happy emotions help me keep it suppressed." Jolt said in a solemn tone.

"Which was why I hadn't decked you either." Ashley added irritably unaware of the sudden presence of Chris behind her.

"Ashley,look out!" Jolt cried out which caused Ashley to turn in time to see Chris with a bone claw diving at her.

"Not good!" Kendory exclaimed clapping his paws together. "Pokemon art: Ice spike eruption technique!" Kendory said in a foreign language and slammed his open paw on the ground which caused a huge ice spike to erupt right under Chris at which point Ashley jumped out of range of the attack next to Jolt.

Chris noticed this far too late as the ice spike impaled him midair and rose up to about ten feet tall. "Oh! Now get it!" Chris said with a grin as he used his bone claw to shatter the ice spike that held him up and yanked what was left of it, out of it out of his chest with a grunt and the wound seemed to regenerate instantly leaving no trace that the ice spike had ever impaled him."You're a Pokemon arts user....and you've been teaching these little rats how to use them as well." Chris said with a grin.

"Just what is he exactly?" Ashley thought to herself staring at him with the same smug grin on his face that she remembered from over ten years ago except it was a Gengarish face making the smile now instead of the human one she remembered.

"I'm afraid you're only half right....I've been teaching Ashley....however her strength has nothing to do with my training." Kendory said in a calm tone and looked to Jolt."Jolt has only been listening in and being a...how you say....nib-shit....however ironically he perfected the replication technique long before Ashley could.

"Two super powered rats and a Pokemon arts master....this could get ugly..." Chris thought to himself staring at the three."I wonder how your dear mother who has only just awakened will deal with an onslaught of my greatest creations......" Chris said with a malicious grin.

"Mom's awake?!" Jolt blurted out in a shocked tone.

"I knew something was wrong...." Ashley said and turned to look behind her.

"Oh,yes....and the locator cells began to work no sooner she awakened...." Chris added.

"Locator cells?" Ashley said questioningly.

"Heh...one of my less effective creations....they only work for a short time after they are activated...but they did their job...exploiting your precious headquarters....i injected them into your mother and you Jolt when I modified both of your DNA's...Jolt's locator cells were already dead....however your mothers I had not bothered to activate...till a few moments ago..."Chris said with a malicious grin.

Suddenly the memories of that horrifying event began to shoot through Ashley's mind of when her family was murdered once before causes her to gasp with her eyes widened in horror as tears began to streak from them.

"What's the matter,terrified of what is going to happen to your precious family?" Chris said as he crossed his arms."Well....YOU SHOULD BE!" Chris exclaimed as he flashed a glare in his eyes as he spoke.

"Never again......" Ashley said in a low tone.

"What was that? I could her you over your pathetic mumbling..." Chris said with a cackle.

At this Ashley looked up and stared Chris dead in the eyes with a look of pure fury and rage that Chris all too well remembered from looking into Julian's eyes and recognized the look right away."NEVER AGAIN!" Ashley exclaimed and began to dash at Chris as her tail began to glow.

"The signature Ketchum family Irontail attack....seriously...can you pathetic rats think up anything new?" Chris said striking a fighting stance.

"If I know Ashley, that's not going to be a regular Irontail attack..." Kendory thought as she dashed forward and jumped in the air.

"IRONTAIL....." Ashley exclaimed above Chris to which he smirked until the last word came out of her mouth"BLADE!!!!!" at which his smile turned to one of fear and jumped out of the way barely and witnessed Ashley's Irontail Blade attack literally fissure the ground upon impact creating a large crack in the ground that seemed to extend for miles in front of her.

"Okay...this female is not one to fuck around with...." Chris thought to himself as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head staring at the result of her attack.

"You left yourself open by the way Chris...." Kendory said in a calm manner at which point Chris's eyes widened in surprise as he looked behind himself to see Jolt mere inches away from him with a Thunderpunch attack that he could not dodge.

"Take this!!!" Jolt exclaimed as his Thunderpunch attack connected with Chris's back sending him flying strait at Ashley.

Chris could do nothing as he gasped staring at Ashley who's tail was once again glowing."Your not gonna dodge it this time! Never again will I allow you or anyone else to harm my family!" Ashley exclaimed with the same look of pure fury and rage in her eyes.

"Damn it all to hell!" Chris said aloud as he place his hands together midair"Forbidden Pokemon art: Ghostly mist technique!" Chris said in plan English and merely five inches from Ashley exploded into a black mist causes her to shield her face and eyes with one paw as the black mist flew past her and reformed a few moments later in psychical form landing on the ground in a sidewards roll until he jumped to his feet mid roll and skidded to a halt huffing and puffing."Jolt I knew I could handle.... even that pokemon arts master was not a problem for me....what I didn't count on what this female Pikachu....." Chris staring at Ashley who had now turned around to stare at him. "Her traits she shares with her mother are almost exactly the same. The determination in her eyes, the rage....and not to mention her uncanny ability to pull immense strength and power from nowhere! This is getting too dangerous even for me....one direct hit from that irontail blade of hers and I'd be done for!" Chris said still staring at her but not with the same cocky expression he always seemed to have....instead it was a look of frustration and anger as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and down his cheeks.

"How....and more importantly where did she get this much power? Her strength and power rivals my own....which should be scientifically impossible! I gave myself the greatest abilities of all the most powerful Pokemon in this world! No one should be even remotely in my league of power....yet she is....i need to get rid of her before she manages to master this power....right now it's powered solely by her inner rage...i can not allow her to tap into it beyond that!" Chris thought in a frustrated tone as he pointed his palms up so that they faced Ashley and lifted her into the air and began to close his palms crushing her causing her to cry out in agony.

"Ashley!" Jolt exclaimed in a worried voice staring at her and looked to Chris and began to charge at him as the gene fully activated once again without his knowledge this time."DIE!!!!!!" Jolt yelled in a demonic voice as he charged at Chris with a thunderpunch that looked more like a basketball of electricity around his fist as he charged at him.

Chris looked at Jolt charging at him and let Ashley drop unconscious and be caught by Kendory and looked at Jolt once again striking the same cocky smirk."I'LL ERASE THAT COCKY SMILE OF YOURS FROM EXISTENCE!!! Jolt yelled in the same demonic tone as he threw his fist at Chris which very quickly took hold of his wrist in the blink of an eye twisted it and threw Jolt behind him with his attack hitting the ground with a mighty explosion which left a small Crater in it's wake.

"As much as I'd love to play around with you all longer...i have a previous engagement to attend to with your mother...." Chris said with an evil grin and waved saying"Later!" as he vanished in a flash of psychic energy.

**CHAPTER BREAK**

Chris: Hello,pathetic mortals....apparently it's my turn to answer a few questions...(Makes a piece of paper appear in front of him with his psychic power.)

Chris: So you all want to know how I became who I am today...(grins evilly) A funny tale....i was found by Professor Oak near the silver cave at the mere age of five...he raised me and taught me the basics of Pokemon science...however I desired more....so I secretly created a lab hidden within Mount Moon and experimented on countless Pokemon....there was one event however that opened my eyes to the true possibilities of Pokemon science...a pregnant female Vulpix....after my initial experimentation...her litter that still lay within her womb seemed to be reacting rather strangely....so I dissected her alive to find that her litter had reacted far differently than she had...unfortunately for the Vulpix...i had done this while she was fully awake and without any life support for her....she died mere moments later howling in agony after I extracted the specimen from her...(Cackles) Although the specimen died a few days after extraction I found that offspring were greatly affected by my experiments more than their adult counterparts....so in closing I struck a deal with Giovanni for finical support of my experimentation...I hope that answers your feeble question. If it doesn't then too bad for you!(Laughs manically and uses his psychic power to make your brain explode.) Now back to the story...that is...if your still breathing...(Laughs manically and disappears in a flash of psychic energy.)

**CHAPTER BREAK END**

By now Ashley had regained consciousness and was looking at Jolt who stood up with his fur still pitch black."Hey,Jolt! Chris is gone! Deactivate the gene already!" Ashley called out to him in a worried tone but Jolt did not respond...he simply stood there for a few moments motionless until he looked dead at them and grinned evilly.

"Oh,this does not bode well..." Kendory said still holding Ashley in his arms as they both looked on at Jolt.

"Jolt?" Ashley asked questioningly in a concerned tone."Oh,no....I've lost him again..." Ashley thought to herself and jumped out of Kendory's arms."Don't worry Jolt,i'll bring you back like I have so many times before!" Ashley said aloud running up to him.

"Ashley,wait! He's not like he was before! This isn't like the chip that controlled him, it's a living gene that is altering his thinking!" Kendory yelled out but Ashley didn't seem to be listening.

As Ashley approached Jolt a truly wicked smile formed on his face casing her to stop in her tracks a few feet from him."Jolt....it's me....your sister,Ashley..." Ashley said taking a cautious step forward."Kendory may be right...this isn't like it was before..." Ashley thought looking at the malicious smile on Jolt's face and took a step back.

Kendory's eyes widened with a sense of fear and terror."My soul was ripped from my body....and I feel no emotions...but just staring at him makes me want to run in fear from the bottom of a heart I thought I no longer had...." Kendory thought to himself looking at Jolt.

Jolt simply cackled and advanced on her lifting her up by the throat causing her to gag and choke."I'm thirsty....." Was all Jolt said in a demonic voice and threw her to the ground creating a small hole with the sheer impact of her body hitting the ground.

At these words Kendory's eyes widened even more so if possible." Christopher, you didn't!?" Kendory said and clasped his paws together and formed a thin sheet of ice as he drew them apart and began to immediately inscribe something on it very quickly midair before it could float to the ground."I must act fast, or Jolt will never be himself again!" Kendory thought as he continued to write something on the sheet of ice until he finished moments later." Hey, freak! Over here!" Kendory called out drawing Jolt's attention to Kendory and caused him to charge at him.

"Ancient art: Demonic seal!!!!" Kendory yelled out in a foreign language slamming both paws on the sheet of ice which caused it to glow brightly for a moment until a large beam of light shot from the circle inscribed in between his paws and hit Jolt directly in the chest a mere few feet from Kendory causing him to screech in pain."I'm sorry Jolt....i certainly hope I can extract the demonic energy being spawned by that gene before it kills you...." Kendory said in a calm tone as Jolt continued to screech in pain.

Ashley once again regained consciousness as she lay in the small hole Jolt had created by throwing her with such force into the ground. She then jumped out and winced loudly falling onto her chest."My right hind paw is broken..." Ashley said looking at it and then looked to see what was happening to Jolt.

Jolt's fur slowly began to revert to it's normal color starting from his ears and also from his feet working in. As Jolt's fur reverted back to it's normal color on his face his screeching was replaced by his normal voice screaming in agony. After what seemed like forever Jolt's entire body fur had returned to it's normal color and the beam of light retracted from his chest and back into the sheet of ice which shattered moments later in leaving a dark vapor emitting from where it once lay.

Jolt then fell flat on his face on the ground unconscious.

By now Ashley had managed to limp next to Jolt and lay her head on his chest noting that he was still breathing then looked to Kendory who looked more pale than he usually did.

"Just exactly who are you? Your more than just a Pokemon arts master,aren't you?" Ashley said with a slight wince in her voice as she spoke.

Kendory looked at Ashley and let out a sigh."There's a reason why I was assigned to watch over you two by Mewtwo..." Kendory said looking at Ashley with a grave expression on his face.

"Mewtwo assigned you to watch over us?!" Ashley asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes...it's also the reason why I was taken from my place in heaven and put back on this plain...In my clan...i was part of an elite group known as, The demon tamers." Kendory said at which Ashley's expression became even more shocked if possible."In the time I was alive before I was turned into this creature....i fought and slayed Vampires and other demonic Pokemon of the middle ages...we were taught the ancient arts that could seal or destroy demons and our ability to create sheets of ice to inscribe these ancient writings on the fly was a vital part of how we did so. Mewtwo assigned me the duty of watching over you two because of this ability knowing what was happening to Jolt and what he would become if left unchecked." Kendory said and paused to let Ashley take this information in completely.

"Become what?" Ashley asked dreading the answer.

"What I am...." Kendory said simply which caused Ashley to gasp as tears formed in her eyes."Chris somehow found out the ancient formula which the very first of our kind used to create it an added his own diabolical twists to it." Kendory said in the same grave tone at which point Ashley could only stare in horror and disbelief as tears of sheer horror dripped from her eyes onto Jolt's fur."Mewtwo told me...that my knowledge of my kind along with my knowledge in chemistry might be enough to create a cure if combined with that of Professor Oaks knowledge.

"So that whole thing between you and Mewtwo three days ago..." Ashley said recalling it.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're the one who interfered with our battle....prepare yourself legend!" Kendory hissed and clasped his paws together."Pokemon Art: Ice blade!!" Kendory said in a foreign language and extending his paws revealing a sword made of ice and charged at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo glanced at Kendory and his eyes turned icy blue and used his Psychic power to shatter Kendory's sword."I am well aware of your abilities Kendory...as am i aware that my psychic powers do not affect undead....however..." Mewtwo said as he rose a three pronged paw which pointed at him at which point Kendory gasped and fell to the ground."You have one organ that my power can affect....advance on me as such again and i shall send you back to the pits of hell where you belong!" Mewtwo said bellowed at him.

"Heh....you'd be doing me a favor....but as you wish." Kendory said and stood up.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Was just for show?" Ashley said after recalling the memory to which Kendory nodded.

"It was vital that you two did not know my true intentions for being with you...Otherwise Chris might have been able to read your minds and find out my exact reasoning for being with you if we encountered him...which we did." Kendory said in the same grim tone.

Suddenly Ashley's thought reverted to what Chris had said prior to his disappearance."Our family is in grave danger and we are over an five day walk from HQ!" Ashley said blurted out suddenly in a panicked tone.

"Once Jolt awakens and your injury heals we can begin to make our way there...we just have to hope and prey they can hold out till then." Kendory said looking at Jolt but moments later Ashley grabbed him by the rim of his shell and yanked him so he was face to face with her."THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! USE YOUR ARTS TO GET US THERE NOW!!!" Ashley exclaimed with the sound of panic and anger in her voice.

"I am a Pokemon arts and ancient arts master,not a magician!" Kendory snapped back at her ripping himself from Ashley's grip and walked away from her."We leave as soon as Jolt is awake and able to move....one more thing.....He can not know of what lies within him...it would have a horrifying impact on his already fragile mental state." Kendory said turning his head to look back at her as he spoke.

This caused Ashley to look back at Jolt then back to her broken hind paw."Ever since my dormant power had reawakened I seemed to be impervious to injury....but Jolt broke my hind paw with sheer brute force by throwing me into the ground like that....what ever is happening to you Jolt.....i won't let it consume you....i promise...." Ashley said looking back at her brother and gently kissed him on his muzzle.

**CHAPTER ENDING BREAK**

Ashley: Well that was one hell of a ride eh?

Jolt: Speak for yourself.....your not the one who practically became a Vampire....(Looks very depressed at the moment)

Kendory: Hey! I resent that! Not all of us are vile demons who drink the blood of the living and enjoy the pleasure of killing another.

Jolt: Maybe your just the black sheep of the Vampire community....because from what I just saw...i was pretty evil there...(Views the scene when he looked at Ashley and lifted her up and threw her into the ground creating a hole were her body had impacted.)

Meo: Just curious....where am I when this all happened?!

Ashley: You left all pissed off and heartbroken remember?

Meo:Ya I know that. But I'm talking about while this was happening...what was I doing?

Jolt: Who cares....i almost became a blood sucking corpse....(Is curling up in a corner right now with a dark blue contrast hanging over him with light blue depressing streaks seemingly pouring down on him infinitely)

Kendory: Don't make me turn you into one for real....(Temple is pulsing at the moment as he looks at the depressed jolt with a pissed off glare)

Jolt:(Stands up and runs) NO! I don't wanna become a legion of the undead!!!

Kendory: That's it! Come here!(Bares fangs and chases Jolt around the studio as Jolt continues to run screaming knocking over lights and camera equipment.)

Ashley:(looks on along side of Meo both sweat dropping at the sight.) That brother of mine....

Meo: Wow....you sure know how to pick em Ashley....you and Jolt are made for each other!You got enough problems between you two to keep a shrink busy for years!(is giving a mocking grin as he says this and is clocked skyward a few moments later by Ashley)

Ashley: It pays to be the daughter of a super powered Pikachu....(gives a content smile and a blissful sigh and moments later Meo comes crashing down landing on his head with his hind paws twitching in the air)

Jolt: Anyways, keep on reading to find out what happens in the next chapter!(is currently throwing different objects at Kendory in an effort to keep him away still running around the studio)


	9. HEADQUARTERS'S UNDER SIEGE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Once again it has been a long time since my last update....and i just want you all to know i am still working on this story when i have the time to! My life is rather busy as of late and i don't have much time to write very often anymore(hopefully this lack between updates doesn't last but idk...)....but when i do i don't stop till i finished a chapter! i worked on this from 10pm last night to 8am this morning! Just so i could bring you another chapter to my story....dedicated writer ain't it?X3 Anyways....just to let you guys know....i put sort of a cameo line in this chapter from SSBB! i just had to! it was a spur of the moment thing really...it's not a character cameo by the way...just a line a character says in this chapter. anywho....i certainly hope you enjoy this chapter! now without farther adu.......:**

**HEADQUARTERS'S UNDER SIEGE!!!!**

"I care not for any more prisoners as I have plenty....leave none alive!" Chris called out to his army of followers as they approached the Ketchum's HQ.

"you do know right that Julian is awake right? And everyone is there is mostly likely armed to the muzzle in weapons..." Jessica said as she marched along side of Chris.

"And that's where you come in my dear mother....you will face her one-on-one to keep her away from the others...with your enhanced power thanks to my genius, you should have no problems with her." Chris said with a evil grin that his mother returned with one to match it.

"Heh...finally...I'll erase her from existence which will make me the original...." Jessica said with a malicious grin.

Meanwhile in HQ everyone was eating a nice fine cooked dinner while Ash brought his wife up to speed on what all had happened over the past ten years when their proximity alarm began to blare loudly and Josh rushed over to check it.

"Holy shit!!!!! it's a whole fucking army heading our way!!!!" Josh yelled out in shock with a look of fear on his face as he turned to face everyone who had come running up upon hearing this.

"How did they find us?!" Alexia asked in a panicked tone.

"There's no time to wonder how...EVERYONE GEAR UP! AND I MEAN EVERYONE! Even you Cash! If Chris wants to take us head on he's gonna regret it!" Ash shouted and everyone began to run to the equipment room.

"Figures....no sooner I escape he finds me.....fine job you did of concealing this place Ashy boy!" Cash remarked in a tone that reminded him all too well of Gary Oak's attitude towards him in his youth.

"Shut the fuck up,and gear up!" Ash retorted in a angry tone as he took out his sword and other equipment."I Wish Meo was here right now...he knows my fighting style better than anyone..." Ash Thought to himself.

"Do you think he knows Ashley and Jolt are not here?" Julian asked as she took equipment out along side of her husband.

"Most likely...i don't know how he figured out where we are..but we need to confront him before he reaches us!" Ash replied and ran to the pad along side of Chikaria who was looking slightly scared."Are you okay?" Ash asked curiously as everyone began to get onto the pad.

"Yes, I am okay....but I've never fought Chris's forces Head on like this." Chikaria replied nervously.

"Okay, everyone...i just want you all to know...in case anything happens...i love you all and if something should happen to me...Josh will be the knew leader." Ash said smiling at his son as he said this.

"Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here...so don't even say those kind of things." Julian said as the platform lifted up.

Upon hearing this Josh gave a look of shock."But why me? Why not Jolt?" Josh asked curiously still in shock.

"Of all the entire family,you're the smartest, and you know everyone here better than I know them myself..." Ash said looking at his son proudly."So I could think of no one better to lead the family should I die than you son." Ash said with a fatherly smile and then looked ahead as the platform stopped at ground level.

Just then from behind the bushes came stepping forward was none other than Chris and Jessica."Oh dear me...what shall I do? you've got a small army of pathetic simpletons....HA,HA,HA,HA!!!!" Chris said in a mock scared tone and started to laugh loudly and manically as his army began to walk up behind him.

Julian eyed Jessica with a sense of pure loathing in her eyes as she stared at her to which Jessica retorted with a sneer and a laugh of her own."From the look in your eyes I'd say you also have memories from that other time-line...i wonder how, speaking as my minions killed you...but I suppose that won't matter soon now will it?" Jessica said holding her sneer as she spoke.

"What non-since are you spouting off now you freakish creation!" Ash yelled angrily which caused Jessica glance to change to Ash's.

"Actually,i am curious as to what time-line you speak of myself Jessica, but you can explain after we've killed this pathetic excuse for a army." Chris said in a causal yet menacing tone.

"How I know of you and what you did is not your concern....you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you!" Julian replied in a loathing tone to match her stare.

"Enough talk! Attack!!!" Chris called out to which his army of clones charged at then.

Ash then drew his sword that was held by the sheath on his back and focused his electricity into it causing the blade to start glowing with a slight pulse of electricity now and then."Gotta hand it to Josh...this sword he made works perfectly for me." Ash thought to himself as he charged in along side of his wife with everyone following closely behind him.

Julian charged directly for Jessica while Ash began to tangle with a Tyranitar. Julian went from running on all fours to her hind paws as she threw a thunderpunch at Jessica that she stopped with one open paw."You sick rat! How could you do it?! Your my exact clone! I thought we settled things back when our second encounter occurred?!" Julian shrieked as she used her Iron tail blade attack to which Jessica countered with her own.

"It was fun!" Jessica retorted evilly as she took her by the paw and threw her over her head to which Julian recovered mid-air and landed on all fours several feet away from her and charged at her again.

"My daughter may have finished you off last time but I will have the pleasure of doing so myself this time!" Julian yelled as she ran up on Jessica and disappeared in a blur mere feet from her and appeared in another blur above her and came striking down with an Iron tail blade attack.

Jessica countered this just in time and pushed Julian off her mid-air still and sent her flying back to which she landed on all fours again and skidded to a halt and charged at her again.

Meanwhile Cash was handling his own against multiple Pokemon."Ha! Is that all you got?!" Cash remarked stopping a Charizard's Firepunch and countering with his own thunderpunch sending the Pokemon flying backward into a few other. He then turned and used an Irontail attack on a Rydon who had been charging at him hitting it upside the head sending it flying a few feet back and unconscious. "Damn....Chris has really slacked of-OOF!!! Cash was cut off mid-sentence by a blow to the stomach by a Gengar who had sneaked up on him.

Cash stumbled back a few feet only to get ganged up on by several other Pokemon. Josh who was simply standing doing nothing at that moment for he had not moved frozen in fear from the sight of so many Pokemon looked at Cash getting the living shit beat out of him and suddenly mustered up the courage to charge in.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs pulling what looked like a small device from his belt and chucked it at one of the Pokemon. Upon making contact with a Rydon instantly began to shoot multiple ropes out which bound the Rydon in mere seconds then began to soak it in VERY hot water which shot out of the small holes in each of the vines like miniature jet streams. Josh then threw another small device out which landed on a Venusaur and did the same thing except instead of electricity engulfed it in flames.

By now two of the Pokemon who had been ganging up on Cash turned and charged at Josh. Josh looked at the Electabuzz and the Sneasel and gave a cheesy grin."Oh dear me, what shall I do?" Josh said in a mocking tone."I know! Here ya go!" Josh said with the same cheesy grin and chucked two pellets at the Pokemon which upon making contact encased them both in blocks of ice.

Chris stood overlooking the battle and stared on in curiosity at Josh and gave an annoyed glance realizing that's exactly what he had said that day he turned Ash into a Pikachu."Did that Pikachu create those devices himself? And that line...i hate copy-meowths!" Chris said with an annoyed sneer and disappeared in a flash of psychic energy and reappeared mere feet behind Josh.

"Did you make those yourself?" Chris asked in a calm manner despite the battle raging around them.

Josh suddenly gasped and turned to look at Chris who was staring at him with his usual smile and back onto his tail shaking in fear and literally wet his fur as he looked on in fear not even realizing he had soaked his rump and hind legs in urine.

"Looks like I scared the piss out of you..." Chris said and began to laugh manically.

Josh however was frozen in fear his body still shaking uncontrollably as he looked on at what he thought would be death staring him in the eyes.

Ash was still fighting the Tyranitar and looked to see Chris standing mere feet from his son and a ping of panick and fear for his son's life overtook him. He then looked at the Tyranitar."I don't have time to be messing with you when my son's life is in danger!" Ash said and charged at the Tyranitar.

"Crimson Slash!!!" Ash cried out as he took his sword and charged at the Tyranitar using his agility and impaled it through the chest then jumped up with the blade still wedged into the Tyranitar's chest literally slicing it in half vertically.

Meanwhile Josh still sat in fear while Cash attempted to fight his way to Josh but seemed to make no progressed as he took down each one by more took their place as fast as he struck them down."Damn,it! Josh,hold on I'm coming!" Cash said then then looked around him and growled. "You fucking little mindless drones are getting on my last nerve!!!" Cash yelled out and large sparks began to emit from his cheeks"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" Cash screamed at the top of his lungs as a huge thunder attack barreled down from above him striking him but at the same time sent an electric pulse emitting from him shocking all the Pokemon with a five foot radius to death.

Cash then charged at Chris head on causing Josh to gasp in shock."Hey, you psychotic moron! Take a bite of this knuckle sandwich!!!" Cash yelled out causing Chris to shift his gaze just in time for Cash's thunderpunch attack land squarely on his mouth knocking him back s few feet onto his ass.

"Curse me for forgetting to keep my barrier up!" Chris thought in an pissed off tone and stood back up not smiling as he wiped the fresh blood from his busted lip."That you little rat is the ONLY freebie you are going to get!" Chris said and shot a hyper-beam attack from him palm hitting cash directly sending him flying a few feet into the air and land on the ground on his side unconscious.

"CASH,NO!" Josh exclaimed in horror and looked up at Chris with a feeling of renewed bravery as rage filled his heart for the first time like never before.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" Josh said pulling another device from his belt and chucked it at Chris upon getting within mere feet from him exploded into twenty small bombs which exploded upon impact."I'm not done yet you fucking psychotic asshole!" Josh said and without hesitation threw several more small devices at him all of which exploded into sets of twenty to forty small bombs each. And now the big finale!!!" Josh yelled and took out a device and pushed a button on it that caused it to turn into a circular blade that began to emit a small laser beam from edge of the blade in a circular motion. Josh held this above his head and began to make a circular motion until he let go throwing it at Chris."Death boomerang go!" Josh yelled as it sailed into the dust filled area where the previous bombs had exploded making a loud cutting sound which sounded like it hit it's target.

For some time it seemed like Josh had actually defeated him until a cackling began to come from the dust cloud."I-I-Impossible! Those are my most advanced weapons! H-How could you even be standing, let alone breathing! I calculated your barrier's defense and all from the data I obtained on you!" Josh said in a shocked and disbelieving tone.

As the dust cloud finally dissipated Chris stood in a defensive stance with Josh's Death boomerang mere inches from his neck clearly being stopped by his psychic energy. "Your genius almost matches mine.....i will commend you on knowing how to break through my barrier so easily and if I hadn't reacted when I did I would have been killed by your final assault...but alas...you failed!" Chris said with a malicious grin crushing Josh's invention with his psychic energy causing it to explode in front of his eyes upon which Josh's fear returned to him ten fold.

"The look in your eyes upon seeing him being harmed...i have seen it before in your mother's and Jolt's eyes when they are trying to protect the one's they love....are you in love with the male Pikachu?" Chris asked in a malicious tone to which Josh's fear turned to embarrassment at which Chris's eye's widened still grinning and began to cackle."Oh this is rich! First a human and a Pokemon...now it's gay Pikachu love! Oh, the list of truly hilarious information just keeps rolling in!" Chris said and began to laugh manically holding his chest as he laughed.

Cash was just now regaining consciousness as he heard this question being asked by Chris. And his comments to follow."Josh loves me?" Cash thought to himself still in pain from the Hyper-beam attack.

Josh's embarrassment quickly turned to anger as he stared at Chris laughing at him until he could bare it no longer."Shut up!" Josh said angrily.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over my so richly entertained laughter!" Chris said and continued to laugh.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ARROGANT,EGOTISTIC,RETARDED, LITTLE SHIT OF A WANNA-BE SCIENTIST!!!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs causing Chris to stop laughing and give him a angry glare.

"What did you call me? You little ass-fucker." Chris asked in a clearly pissed off tone.

"You heard me! So I'm in love with another male, so fucking what?! At least I know what love is! You on the other paw....your nothing but an little shit of a wanna-be scientist who couldn't get a human or Pokemon to love you even if it was a male!" Josh said in a cocky tone upon which Chris suddenly advanced on him and griped him by the neck lifting him up into the air causing Josh to gag and choke.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you take your last breaths you little ass-fucker! No one insults my intelligence and lives!" Chris said in the same clearly pissed off tone.

Josh however even though he was gagging and choking managed to form a grin on his face."What are you smiling about?!" Chris asked clearly unaware that Josh was reaching into his belt and pulling another device out.

"You...left...your...self...wide...open..." Josh said between gags and slammed the device onto his chest causing Chris to drop him and stare in shock at the device on his chest which he couldn't remove not even with his psychic energy.

Josh stood up and managed to jump out of Chris's reach. He then pulled out another device with a little red button on top and smiled."Too easy." Josh said trying his best to mimic Solid snake's tone and pressed the button causing the device on Chris's chest to explode sending Chris literally flying skyward."God, I love Super Smash brothers brawl!" Josh said with a cheesy grin gasping for breath still but proud of himself at what he had just done.

Josh then ran over to Cash and saw he was okay and hugged him."I'm so glad your Okay...." Josh said quietly as he held Cash who was still taking in this new set of information.

"Josh....did you actually mean what you said to Chris?" Cash asked curiously as he sat up grunting in pain as he did so.

"Y-you heard me?!" Josh replied in a shocked tone and blushed red as cherry to which Cash nodded.

Josh let out a sigh and looked at Cash..."I was afraid to tell you...i didn't know if you were the same way I am or not...i'm sorry...i understand if your not that way." Josh said quietly as the chaos of battle around them seemed to fade out.

What happened next Josh was totally unprepared for. Cash locked his muzzle with Josh's causing his eyes to widen in shock at first then close in bliss completely unaware of Chris's sudden appearance behind them drawing a bone claw from him palms.

Ash saw Cash and Josh and seemed to just stare for a moment in shock at the sight of his son kissing another male then to Chris who was posing to throw the bone claw at them. Ash without hestation charged in towards them.

Cash opened his eyes to see the bone blade coming and suddenly stood up and flung josh in front of him holding him tightly much to Josh's shock and horror as he realized what was happening.

As the bone claw sailed at them Ash lunged himself in front of it impaling him in the back and through his chest. Time seemed to freeze as Josh stared on in horror as everything around him turned blood red until he managed to scream out at the top of his lungs that turned into a shriek mid-scream. "DADDY,NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Josh screamed as time seemed to unfreeze as Ash fell to the ground in front of them not moving as a puddle of blood began to form under him.

This scream caused the entire Ketchum family,Misty,Charizard, and Professor Oak to jerk their heads in the direction of the scream as well as everyone who had been fighting as Chris began to laugh manically.

"Oh,god! Misty said clasping a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes at the sight that beheld her.

"Dear,god....not this...." Professor oak said quietly unable to believe what he is seeing.

Meanwhile Ashley and Kendory were still waiting to Jolt to awaken when suddenly a ping of sadness and dread overcame Ashley...

"Oh,god.....something is VERY wrong!" Ashley said as fear and worry filled her heart.

"I sense great sorrow.....If only we could have found those legends in time....i fear the worst has happened...." Kendory said staring on.

"Kendory....is there anything you can do?! I can stand to wait any longer!" Ashley shrieked in a panicked tone.

"I'm sorry Ashley...but we can't do anything....unless you wish to leave your brother behind. You have a great empathy with your family don't you?" Kendory said looking at Ashley.

"I seem to yes....but what do you mean by, you fear the worst has happened?" Ashley said looking at Kendory with worried eyes.

"I can not say...for I am not sure myself...." Kendory said and looked back to Jolt."Mewtwo...can't you sense it? Someone is dying! Please! If you do not do something to aid us,more Ketchum blood will be spilt!" Kendory thought to himself trying to communicate with Mewtwo through his thoughts.

Ashley looked at Kendory curiously."You know something...don't you?!" Ashley said in an angry tone.

"No....I'm afraid I do not." Kendory lied.

Ashley had a good feeling she knew he was lying and grabbed him by the shell and jerked him to face her."Don't fuck with me you undead fossil! NOW OUT WITH IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND JOLT'S FAMILY!?" Ashley shrieked angrily.

Kendory glared at Ashley for that remark for a few moments before he yanked himself out of her grip and regained his composure."Very well...i sensed that one of your family is on the verge of death..but I can not tell who...i did not want to-"But Kendory could not finish his sentence as Ashley speed past him so fast a flame literally erupted behind her because of the friction of the speed she was now running."Dear god....her power....it's almost inpokemon.....just how much untapped power do you have in you Ashley Ketchum?" Kendory asked aloud having seen Ashley leave his rang of sight in mere seconds.

"I'm sorry,jolt! I can't stand by your side because our family needs me! But I'll be back as soon as I can!" Ashley thought herself as she dashed with such speed that a loud"BANG!" could be heard as she speed up even faster.

"My power.....i haven't even figured out my full potential....and yet...somehow....i know it's there! I'm not even sure I'm even a Pokemon anymore...and yet....i know i am...it's funny how I have so much untapped power...and the only time I can tap into it is when I feel so strongly for someone..." Ashley thought realizing how fast she was actually running but did not slow down one bit as she speed towards towards HQ having already covered four towns in mere minuets.

Meanwhile Chris continued to laugh manically as he stared on at Ash who still lay motionless.

Josh broke free of Cash's hug and dashed to his father's side and picked him up and held him. Ash's eye's still lay wide open...but not in shock or terror....but pure determination....just by looking into his father's eyes he could tell he knew what would happen from the moment he dashed in the way of the attack.

"D-Daddy,please don't leave me! Josh said sobbing. Holding Ash close to him and then he heard a whisper...a weak one...but a whisper non-the-less.

"Josh....I....am....so...proud...of...you..." Ash said between labored gasps as whispering was all he seemed capable of at the moment.

"Daddy....you saw me kissing Cash...didn't you?....I'm sorry! I know it's not right! I'll-" But Josh was cut off by Ash weakly placing a paw in his shoulder."No.....it's....okay...son...be...who....you...are...." Ash said and cough up fresh blood which stained Josh's fur but he did not care."Daddy...please...you can make it can't you?" Josh said between sobs.

"No....i...don't...think...i..can...son...." Ash said and gave a soft but weak smile."Gay....or....not....your....still...my...Chu....and....just...remember....i.........will.........always.........

love.......you........" Ash said his shallow breaths becoming more shallow by the second."You're....the.........leader.......of......the....family......now........protect....them.....my.......son.........."

Ash said and his eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed and he exhaled once more and went limp.

"I will protect them daddy....i swear it....." Josh said in a saddened tone and stood up to stare at Chris.

"Ohh...a father's last words.......how.....sickening." Chris said with the same grin on his face as he always wore.

"I never wanted to do this....but...i guess I'll have to...to put an end to you!" Josh said taking a small device out and holding it."ALL MICE ABANDON SHIP! THE BOAT IS SINKING!!!" Josh yelled out at the top of his lungs and pressed the button on the remote.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Chris asked and looked around to see the everyone who had been fighting his army was now running like bats out of hell from the area ignoring all who attempted to pursue them and shortly after pressed buttons on their com devices making them disappear a few moments later from sight.

I have wired to the entire HQ over two thousand pounds of C4 and that button I just pushed started a count down. In five minuets this place is going to go up like the fourth of July!" Josh said with a grin on his face."Are you a fool?! You'll kill yourself as well!" Chris said and attempted to teleport out but found he couldn't."What did you do?!" Chris said staring at Josh with a pissed off glare.

Upon activating the count down a device of my own invention is activated as well...i call it P.O.K.E. Which stands for Pokemon offensive attack eliminator. To be more precise it nullifies all Pokemon attacks and abilities within a five mile radius...and this explosion will extend to about double that!

At these words Chris's glare turned to panic."RETREAT! FLEE!!! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GO UP IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUETS YOU FOOLS!!!!" Chris yelled out and everyone began to run.

"No one will out run this explosion...it's the end of you Chris, and your rein of terror!" Josh said bravely then bent down and pressed the button on his father's com device teleporting him to safety.

"How did he just do that?! Tell me!!!" Chris yelled lunging for Josh but missed him.

Every single one of us have a teleportation device installed on our coms you see....so we get away safely while you die. Who's the better scientist now Chris?! Josh said in a pissed off yet cocky tone an motioned to Cash who pressed the button on his and teleported to safety.

"So long Chris!" Josh and went to push the button on his com device but his paw for some reason stopped mere inches from it he then looked up to see Chris with one palm out with the veins in his palm and arm pulsing as he was clearly pushing even his power beyond it's limits.

"Jessica! Get your ass over here and take his com device and get to safety!" Chris called out at which Josh gasped."what are you playing at?!" Josh asked with a confused expression on his face as Jessica ran over by his side and looked up at him.

"Shut the fuck you little rat! Mother, hurry! I don't know how much longer I can maintain my power with his stupid contraption running!" Chris said in a genuinely "scared for her life" tone at which Josh gasped in shock and looked at Jessica who gave a worried expression up at him.

"Will you be alright son?" Jessica asked as she yanked the com device off Josh's wrist and put it on her own.

"I don't know....if I should die today at the hands of this little rat...avenge my death! NOW GO!" Chris said finally letting his psychic grip go of Josh's arms at which Josh lunged at Jessica but was too late as she pressed the button but was quick to dash out of Chris's reach again.

"Mother?!" Josh said staring at Chris in disbelief.

Chris then turned to face Josh."Since I clearly can't catch you and running is pointless....I'll tell you. I cloned her from your mother's DNA which you late father's first encounter with Mewtwo....to be honest I am not sure why I did such a weak thing...but I did it none-the-less....her memories from her previous life came back to her over time...she...even though she was not human......was the only thing.......in my entire empire that actually meant anything to me aside from the power I so richly desired..." Chris said and then scoffed."look at me....is this truly what I am?...i face death in the face and I become a weak sentimental mortal..." Chris said and glared at Josh.

"To feel compassion for another being is not a weakness! It's strength! I was so sure my invention would completely nullify even your powers...but through your caring and compassion for your mother....you over came that briefly to save her life! I guess I was wrong about you Chris...you do know what loving another is....but your still going to fry in hell for all you've done!" Josh said ending the note with the same rage and anger he already felt despite how gentle he began with how he spoke.

"I was a fool! I should have taken the device for myself!" Chris said angrily and kicked a peace of ruble in frustration.

"To show compassion for another is not foolishness you fucking retard! It shows that no matter how much of a monster you have become there's still human in you!" Josh said and then facepawed."I'm talking to a brick wall here...." Josh remarked a few moments later

"what does it matter anyways?! We are both going to die....i can at least die with the pleasure of knowing I killed at least one more rat who stood against me....and Jessica will kill your family and avenge my death!" Chris said and resumed his cocky smile.

"Well....at least you're looking on the bright side of things...." Josh remarked and then gave a cheesy grin."Well since we are both going to die anyways I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me how you managed to created that gene! We got about three minuets till this place goes up anyways." Josh said still grinning.

"Oh all the-you honestly expect me to tell you about my greatest invention just before we are going to die?!" Chris said with a look of pure annoyance.

"I don't see any harm in it as we are both about to die anyways...but if you don't want to brag about it I understand but I know how you love to brag!" Josh said still giving a cheesy grin."Him telling me this is pointless...but hell if I'm going to die I at least wanna know how he created that gene! And who knows....maybe Ashley will come charging in just in time...ya right...I'm not that lucky..." Josh thought to himself ending that thought on a bitter note.

"heh....if we weren't mortal enemies...we just might have been working together to rule this world together...." Chris said with a evil smile.

"Ha....i seriously doubt that chris...."Josh replied with a sweatdrop."Bloody hell....i don't know what's scarier....the fact I am going to die in a fiery ka-boom or the fact we are actually talking on a semi-normal level!" Josh thought to himself.

"Heh....it would take too long to explain....but because they will get burnt up anyways...how about I let you take a look at my formula?" Chris said and extended his hand out with a piece of paper.

"Sounds good to me." Josh said and walked over to take the paper when Chris gripped him by the neck once again causing him to gag and choke.

"If you think i'm going to die without taking your life myself you sadly mistaken, you little rat! You'll choke to death long before this place goes up! So I can take the pleasure in seeing the life drain from your face as your gag your finally breaths!" Chris said with a malicious grin.

"I should....have known....it was....a trap!" josh said between gags.

"That's right, you should of! I wasn't sure you'd fall for it...and imagine my delight when you did! I managed to kill your rat of a father, and now your next!" Chris said and began to cackle manically.

" Two minuets left before this place goes up and I get one last thrill before I go..and there's no better thrill then watching you take your last breath's in my grasp! The last thing you wil ever heard before you die is my laughter!" Chris said and began to laugh manically.....

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY: Don't you just love a cliff hanger?X3**


	10. THE MASTER OF TIME AND THE NEW LEADER

**THE MASTER OF TIME AND THE NEW LEADER OF THE FAMILY....**

Josh continued to gag and choke as his vision began to blur due to lack of oxygen as Chris continued to laugh manically."Too bad you'll never get to see you butt-buddy again.....but my mother will see to it he has a death fitting of his sick attraction to his own gender...." Chris said staring into Josh's eyes as he continued to smile his usual smile.

No matter how much this angered him Josh was helpless to do anything as he had used up all his inventions earlier, all he could do was pathetically gag and gasp for air in the grip of this mad scientist. Josh desperately tried to keep his mind calm as he attempted to think of anything to escape his grasp...even though he was going to die anyways in mere minuets...he personally would rather it be by his own invention rather than Chris's grasp. Then it came to him. He wasn't even sure it would work but it was worth a shot!

Josh swung his lower body up so that he wrapped his hind legs and front legs around him and dug his claws into his arm and wrist as hard as he could possibly manage.

Chris's smile turned to that of pain as Josh dug his claws into his skin."Ack! Stop that, you fucking little pest!" Chris said and grabbed the fur on joshes back and began to pull in an attempt to yank him off but Josh refused to let go as he dug his claw in even deeper drawing fresh blood from the fresh wounds he was now inflicting.

"It's futile! You'll soon lose all will to move in mere moments!" Chris exclaimed grunting in pain as he pulled even harder on Josh's back fur in an attempt to yank him off.

Josh knew he was right, he could already feel himself losing feeling in hind legs and the rest of the lower half of his body. But he refused to let go, crying out in pain through gags as his back fur was being continuously yanked out by Chris who was trying to get a firm grip on his back fur.

Meanwhile not too far away Ashley was now only six miles from HQ still moving faster than the speed of sound as she looked ahead of her she saw it. Josh in the grip of Chris and gasped."Josh!" And attempted to speed up more but mere moments later her speed suddenly disappeared and due to the sudden loss of speed was sent into a forward roll as she skidded painfully bruising herself in different places...

Josh's body began to go limp as he released his grip on Chris's arm as his lower half fell off his arm and flayed limply as his vision began to fade out."So...this is it...i'm going to die at the hands of this mad-man...." Josh thought to himself as he gags began to slow.

"It won't be long now...i give you a mere tn seconds before you choke to death....i shall enjoy-WHAT THE-OOF!!!" Chris was suddenly cut off by Ashley's rolling right into him uncontrollably causing him to release his grip around josh's throat who in turn fell down, coughed, and gasped for breath not knowing at the moment that it was Ashley who had accidentally saved his life.

A few moments later his vision finally stopped blurring as he still panted and saw Ashley comically laying on top of Chris with her eyes swirling moaning in pain while Chris shared the same look in his eyes with a faint"ugh...." escaping his mouth.

Josh without hesitation ran up to Ashley grabbed her by the tail and dragged her off him and slapped her a cross the face to bring her back to her senses abruptly."Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" Ashley retorted angrily.

"Ashley, this place in going to go up in thirty seconds! Do you have your com device on you?!" Josh asked in a panicky tone causing Ashley's expression to go from pissed to shock and panic.

"No, I left it with Kendory and Jolt! Oh god, take my paw! I'll speed us out of here!" Ashley said and grabbed his paw and began to run.

"It won't work sis, P.O.K.E. Is active right now! Our Pokemon abilities are being nullified!" Josh replied in panicked tone at which Ashley turned and looked at him her eyes widening in fear.

"Well, shut it the fuck off!" Ashley exclaimed hysterically.

"I can't! I'm sorry sis.... I activated it to kill Chris and now we are going to die....it's all my fault! So much for being the new leader of the family...." Josh said and hung his head low.

"New leader? What do you mean?!" Ashley asked in a shocked tone.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently at which point the ground Josh hugged Ashley tightly to which she returned the hug.

Chris just now had some out of his stupor and felt the ground rumbling as he saw Ashley and Josh hugging each other tightly." Ha! Two for the price of-" Chris began to yell with a cockle but was cut off by the sudden eruption of flames having been caught in the start of the explosion.

Josh held Ashley close as the explosion neared them as tears flooded from his eyes" I love you sis!" Josh exclaimed.

Ashley held her brother close as he cried tears of her own." I love you too bro...we'll die together as brother and sister!" Ashley replied looking on at the impending death which was the explosion that grew nearer by the second and closed her eyes."I'm sorry Jolt....I'll never see you again....I'm so sorry! I only hope you knew how much I loved you...." Ashley thought to herself holding Josh tightly.

Then as suddenly as the explosion began....it had mysteriously stopped."Are we dead yet?" Josh asked quietly still holding his eyes shut. Ashley however opened her's to see that the explosion was mere inches away from them but not coming any closer as if it had been frozen in time, in fact this is exactly what what Ashley thought as she jerked her head up to see Mewtwo hovering above them with his eyes ice blue with psychic energy radiating from his entire being.

"Y-you saved us?! But how?!" Ashley exclaimed at which point josh jerked his eyes open and looked up and gasped.

"Shortly after my second encounter with your father...the powers that be gave me a choice....i could either live my life as a normal Pokemon for the remainder of my life or become something greater...." Mewtwo said calmly.

"Something greater? And who exactly are you?" Josh asked curiously.

"My name is Mewtwo....the master of time and space....however I won't be for much longer for I have just violated one of the biggest rules the powers that be set upon me..." Mewtwo continued looking looking at the both of them now.

"So that's what you meant by you have other duties to perform?" Ashley asked curiously to which Mewtwo nodded."what rule did you break?" Ashley asked hoping the answer was not her fault.

"I am forbidden to meddle in the fate's of human and Pokemon alike....the powers that be forgave for bringing Kendory back....however meddling in the fate of two Pokemon's fates to die on this day exactly three seconds from now is unforgivable...but I believe that you Ashley will be the key to stopping Chris's Rein of terror." Mewtwo said looking at Ashley.

"His rein of terror is already over! This place is going up in case you can't tell!" Josh said as he stopped hugging Ashley and looked up at Mewtwo who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Josh...but this will not be enough to stop him...i can not say how....but he will survive this explosion...." Mewtwo said and looked at Josh who had fallen to his knees and stared at the ground.

"So it was all for nothing.....DAMN IT!" Josh exclaimed punching the ground.

"Now is not the time to be dwelling in your failures Josh! With what remains of my power I shall teleport you both to safety." Mewtwo said and with that Josh and Ashley were suddenly teleported....

Mewtwo then looked up towards the sky."So this is my fate then....so be it....but just remember...i did this to give the Pokemon and humans of these world a chance at a future, so I take no regret in my actions...." Mewtwo said with a smile and looked on in the direction he had teleported Ashley and Josh to safety.

Meanwhile Ashley and Josh suddenly appeared a few feet above ground safely miles away from the explosion when Mewtwo's voice echoed in their heads."You are in control of your world's destiny....if you succeed.....the world will be forever changed in ways you can not imagine that will allow both human and Pokemon alike to live in harmony as equals....you have three years to prepare for his return....do not fail or the world's fate is sealed in Chris's grasp " After saying these words his voice faded from their heads and they saw time unfreeze from miles away and the explosion erupt full force that could be seen clearly from miles away from around it.

"Our home....it's gone....and it was all for nothing....Chris survived...." Josh said on his knees once again and punched the ground in frustration.

Ashley looked on as their home erupted in flames and then what Josh had said earlier in the chaos shot back to her."Josh....what did you mean by, your the new leader of the family?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Daddy....is.....is....." Josh trailed off and began to sob loudly.

"No....." Ashley said quietly placing a paw over her muzzle and she lifted Josh up and jerked him to face her."You're lying! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" Ashley exclaimed shaking Josh violently for a few moments until she let go of his fur and dropped to the ground unable to stand on her hind paws any longer nor on all fours, falling onto her chest and began to sob loudly.

"It's just like that time all over again...I couldn't protect my family because I was too late....again...." Ashley thought to herself still sobbing."I swore.....I'd never let it happen again....." Ashley said aloud this time managing to stand on all fours now as her face switched from sorrow to deep rage.

"What...are you talking about?" Josh asked curiously as he wiped the tears from his eyes his voice still cracking slightly as he spoke.

Ashley then without warning punched the ground with her right paw balled into a fist causing the ground to fissure and crumble from under her and josh at which point Josh jumped out of the way of the fissure with a shocked expression on his face."I swore I'd never let anyone in my family be hurt by him ever again!" Ashley said aloud still looking at the ground."I'm glad Chris survived.....because I'm going to end his life myself!" Ashley said in a tone of pure hatred and loathing that could clearly be heard.

"What do you mean by that Ashley? How did dad die already once and comeback? And how in the name of gods green earth did you manage to do this?! Not even Jolt has this type of strength and power!" Josh asked with a confused expression on his face.

Ashley then realized she was talking aloud and what she had actually done and looked up at Josh from inside the fissure she made. She then jumped out of the fissure she had made and landed next to Josh."I'll tell you another time bro....where is the rendezvous point?" Ashley asked.

"If that ever happened we were suppose to meet at the silver cave since it had mysteriously relocated itself next to the Jhoto region after Chris's attack that he used to take over the world. I figured it was the best place to meet at should this ever occur." Josh said and let out a sigh."I never thought I would have to use it though...and it was for nothing." Josh said and let out a yet another sigh.

"It wasn't for nothing....even though Chris survived we took out his best armies with that blast. And we have three years to prepare for his return...so for now....the world can live in peace...i however need to meet up with Kendory and Jolt...so I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Ashley said and with a nod from her brother sped off to go back to where she found Jolt and Kendory.....

Meanwhile Kendory was still waiting for Jolt to wake up when he began to stir.

"Ah, Jolt...you've finally awakened...now I need to-" However Kendory was unable to finish his sentence began of an incoming thunderbolt from Jolt.

"What the deuce?!" Kendory thought to himself as he barely managed to dodge the thunderbolt only to have Jolt come speeding it giving him little time to counter as he stopped Jolt's thunderpunch with an open paw and clasped his paw around Jolt's fist holding it in place."Jolt,what is the meaning of this?! Why do you attack an ally?!" Kendory said looking at Jolt properly for the first time since he awoke and realized that Jolt was once again under the influence of the gene.

"Impossible! I sealed the gene's demonic properties completely! The only way it could be active now is if...." Kendory said aloud and trailed off with his eyes widening.

"Yes,Kendory....i activated it...." Jolt said using his Irontail without warning to side swipe Kendory and knock him to the ground.

"But why?! Why would you activate something that you know will kill you?!" Kendory asked as he dodged Jolt's repeated attacks with a large amount of difficulty."This isn't like it was before....he's faster and stronger this time with the gene active." Kendory thought and clasped his paws together.

"Pokemon Art: Icy mist technique!" Kendory said in a foreign language at which point mist engulfed the area."Now then....this should provide me some cover providing I don't-WHAT THE?!" Kendory thought to himself as Jolt charged directly at him seemingly unaffected by his Pokemon art.

Kendory braced himself to defend again when Jolt suddenly faded from sight."How could he just disappear like that? Even if he used a Pokemon art which I haven't even taught any like that to Ashley...he shouldn't be able to disappear as abruptly as he did, If it was simply movement speed I would have seen it, there's nothing my eyes can not track....so what did he do exactly?" Kendory thought calmly to himself looking around.

"You truly are pathetic Kendory.....and you call yourself a vampire...." Jolt's voice echoed around him.

"Why are you doing this Jolt?! What did Chris do to you?!" Kendory exclaimed in a questioning tone.

"He didn't do anything but help me realize my true potential...and I don't have to explain myself to anyone...least of all...a low-grade vampire like you." Jolt's voice echoed once again before he suddenly appeared behind him."End of the line Kendory." Jolt said in his ear causing Kendory's eyes to widen in fear just before jolt thrust his fist though Kendory's chest causing his mist to dissipate almost immediately.

"Damn...missed the heart....oh well...." Jolt said aloud with a cackle as he place both paws together and began to speak in a foreign language."Forbidden Pokemon art: Bone Blade!" Jolt said aloud at which Kendory could only hold himself up with his paws as he gasped and panted in pain with his eyes pulsing with shock and fear.

"Before you slay me....tell me how you managed to elude me so well and become so powerful." Kendory said between gasps.

"Do not take me for a fool! You may be a low grade vampire but you still can regenerate at a decent rate." Jolt said and lifted his blade up to prepare for a swing."Burn in hell!" Jolt said and swung down only to slash at dirt and grass.

Jolt then looked at and smiled at the sight of Ashley at Kendory's side."Ah, my dear sister. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Jolt said with a malicious smile.

"Jolt....what did he do to you?! This isn't you! He's control;ing you again isn't he?!" Ashley said staring at her brother.

"No....he's not..." Jolt said and lowered his bone blade to his side.

"Then why?! Why did you try to kill Kendory?!"Ashley said not believing what he said.

"I'm doing as I am told....not that I want to...but if I do....he told me I would get a shot at killing him myself, He's going to teach me how to master this gene......then once my training is complete...he will let me have a shot at him." Jolt said looking at Ashley who still couldn't comprehend this.

"What are you talking about?! Chris would never let you have a fair shot at him! How could you even think that?!" Ashley exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"When he stopped me with one hand....he told me...." Jolt said and began to tell them what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

Chris looked at Jolt charging at him and let Ashley drop unconscious and be caught by Kendory and looked at Jolt once again striking the same cocky smirk."I'LL ERASE THAT COCKY SMILE OF YOURS FROM EXISTENCE!!! Jolt yelled in the same demonic tone as he threw his fist at Chris which very quickly took hold of his wrist in the blink of an eye twisted it and threw Jolt behind him with his attack hitting the ground with a mighty explosion which left a small Crater in it's wake.

"Pathetic.....if you truly want to master the power I gave you....stop hanging onto your pathetic mortal existence....if you truly wish to kill me one day....then become my apprentice....your power will then be at it's true potential and I'll let you fight me one-on-one to the death!" Chris's voice echoed in Jolt's head.

"I'll never let you have me again!" Jolt retorted angrily.

"You desire the power to destroy me yes? I can give it to you...but only if you become my apprentice and stop hanging onto your pathetic mortality! If you wish to continue to cling to your mortality then you will continue to fail to defeat me just as you have today.....consider my offer....ha,ha,ha..." Chris's Voice echoed once more followed by his evil laughter before fading out completely.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jolt finished saying and raised his bone blade once more."So I have no choice if I want to kill him myself! Stand in my way and I'll have no choice but to kill you too!" Jolt finished and charged at Kendory once again however Ashley stood in front of him with her arms extended out acting as a living shield which caused Jolt to stop mere feet from her.

"Ashley.....move." Jolt said in aggravated tone.

"No! If you want to kill him, then you'll have to kill me first!" Ashley said with tears in her eyes."I refuse to lose you again Jolt! If you kill him...I'll lose you forever....I lost you once....i can't let that happen again!" Ashley said with her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Ashley......please...don't make me do this...." Jolt said his voice slightly scared but still firm.

"Make a choice Jolt.....do you love me enough to fight Chris without that evil power, or are you going to kill me and Kendory to push yourself to a point beyond return?!" Ashley replied as tears continued to drop from her eyes.

"I have no choice....I'm sorry Ashley." Jolt said and attempted to move her tot he side but instead she flung her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Please Jolt.....don't become his again....please! I can't lose you....not again!" Ashley shrieked sobbing loudly.

Jolt dropped his bone blade to the ground as she held him in her arms and sighed."Ashley.....thank you....for everything..." Jolt said quietly into her ear and shortly after punched her hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her which caused her to pass out shortly afterwords.

Jolt then looked at Kendory as he picked up his bone blade once more."I'm sorry Kendory...but this is the only way." He then rose the blade up to strike at the helpless Kendory when out of nowhere a blur of white fur struck his paw which caused him to hiss loudly and look to his left. To see a figure standing their popping his knuckles.

"You...." Was all Jolt could say as he looked on at the Meowth who looked at him.

"You know....I had a lot to think about while I walked alone...and imagine my shock when I saw the Chu who I thought cared for his sister hurt her just now...you could care less about her!" The Meowth finished with a sound of pure anger in his voice.

"You know nothing, mortal!" Jolt retorted and charged at the Meowth.

"Forgotten my name already have you?" The meowth said and struck a fighting stance."Maybe this will refresh your memory! Your within range of my two hundred claws attack, and there's no escape!" The Meowth said and charged at Jolt landing the first strike.

"Twenty!" The meowth yelled out as he struck several points on Jolt's right arm at which point it became limp. And began to strike at his left arm leaving Jolt unable to defend due to the speed and velocity of the Meowth's attacks."Forty!" The Meowth called out as he had finished striking at Jolt's left arm at which point it became limp as well. The meowth then uppercutted Jolt into the air at which point he jumped up after him."Eighty!" The Meowth called out as he struck several points on the front of Jolt's right leg at which point it became limp."One hundred and sixty!" The meowth called out still mid-air as he struck several points on Jolt's left leg at which point it became limp as well. By this time they both began to plummet down to the ground and the Meowth began to strike at Jolt's front and hind paws."Two Hundred!" The Meowth called out and kicked off of Jolt's chest accelerating his fall to the ground as he did a back flip landing safely on the ground while Jolt hit it with a loud thud.

"Damn you,Meo....." Was all Jolt could say as he lay there unable to move.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Jolt....but that will prevent you from moving for the next twenty-four hours." Meo said calmly and knelt down next to Kendory.

"Are you okay Kendory?" Meo said extending a paw out.

"More or less I am...I'll recover this wound in a few days time...however your attack,while impressive won't hold him for long..." Kendory said standing up with a grunt of pain as he spoke.

"He's right Meo...heh,heh....I'll be up to kill you both in a matter of minuets." Jolt said and as proof of his boast lifted his right arm a few inches only to have it fall back down limply.

"We haven't much time then....hurry and take this." Meo said handing him his com device."That will teleport you and Ashley to safety. I'll stay and handle Jolt myself." Meo said and turned to face Jolt who was now beginning to stand on two hind paws weakly.

"That's a fools errand! You had the element of surprise last time..but now he is fully prepared for you, he'll kill you where you stand!" Kendory exclaimed staring at Jolt who was now moving his paws and arms freely and popping his neck to each side.

"Go, now!" Meo exclaimed and charged at Jolt.

Kendory looked on at Meo as he charged at Jolt who was now grinning evilly."Rest in peace my friend...." Kendory said quietly and lifted Ashley weakly and pressed the com device on his wrist teleporting them to safety.

Meo by this time now began to swipe at Jolt with his claws who was dodging them with little difficulty.

"You've got one hell of a split personality disorder Jolt!" Meo said as he continued to swipe at the black furred Pikachu.

"Heh....this coming from the Meowth who abandoned us because he wasn't going to get anymore Chu cunt and he knew it!" Jolt retorted with a grin still dodging Meo's attacks becoming more evasive by the second.

Meo growled loudly at this retort and began to swipe at Jolt more aggressively and accurately."It's only a matter of time before the effects of my attack completely wear off....but I can't kill him....Ashley would never forgive me and Julian would probably wind up killing me herself!" Meo thought as he continued to strike at him.

"Ah, I see now...you were holding back....stop holding back and entertain me for awhile." Jolt said and struck Meo square in the chest causing him to cry out in pain and cough up fresh blood mere moments later and fall to his paws and knees.

Jolt looked down at Meo and let out a mock depressed sigh just before kicking him upside the head sending him into a sidewards roll for a few feet before coming to a stop on his front."Is that all you are? Mere talk and no action?" Jolt said and began to walk slowly towards him. "You're beginning to bore me...which is bad, because it makes me want to kill you here and now instead of letting you live a little while longer to entertain me." Jolt said striking an evil smile on his face.

"Your becoming more like Chris with each word you speak..." Meo said panting as he stood up at which point and time Jolt dashed up to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"I'm nothing like that bastard! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Jolt said and struck him several times in the chest with his knee and threw him to the ground.

"C-C-Could have fooled me...." Meo stuttered due tot he shock of the blows as he attempted to get up once more and succeeded with a lot of difficulty."Look at yourself. Your willing to kill who were once some of your closest friends just for power....that's just like Christopher down to the letter." Meo said panting loudly at which Jolt's expression changed from anger to sadness.

"Maybe your right....maybe I am becoming a monster like Chris.....but if it takes that to kill him..." Jolt trailed off and resumed his hateful glare."THEN I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO PUT AN END TO HIS REIN OF TERROR!" Jolt said and put his paws together."Forbidden Pokemon art: Bone blade!" Jolt said in a foreign language. "No matter what it takes to obtain to the power to destroy him....i will do it....even if it means killing my closest friends!" Jolt exclaimed staring at Meo.

Meo chuckled at this."Boy....have you got your priorities seriously fucked up....your killing what you swore to protect to protect it....that make any sense to you? Because to me it sounds like you're losing sight of just what your supposed to be protecting!" Meo said giving Jolt a wide eyed glare.

Jolt then charged at Meo."Don't try to confuse me you mangy little runt of Meowth!" Jolt called out and stabbed Meo right through the chest causing him to gasp in pain as his eyes widened in shock.

After a few moments Meo looked up at Jolt who's face was of pure hatred still."Now you've done..."Meo said and coughed up blood onto jolt's chest while striking a weak smile."You've just gone and killed your father's closest friend as well as your own...." He said and coughed up more blood."Looks like I was right all along...." He said and grabbed him by the chest fur weakly."How does it feel to become the person you hate most?" Meo said and let go of Jolt's Chest fur as his paw went limp."Congratulations Jolt,you are now no different than Christopher...." Meo weakly at which Point Jolt's expressed changed to shock and horror.

"What have I done?!" Jolt exclaimed taking the blade out of Meo's chest and holding him in his paws.

"Heh....too late for regrets now Jolt....there's no turning back now....." Meo said weakly looking up at Jolt who's eyes were filled with tears as his fur changed back to it's original yellow color.

"And you have no one to blame but yourself....." Meo said weakly and coughed up more blood this time onto his chest which was bleeding heavily still.

"Meo....I'm so sorry....can you ever forgive me?!" Jolt said and began to sob loudly.

"The...bigger question is.....can you ever forgive yourself?" Meo said as his breathing became shallower with each breath he took."I hope........this.....power that you are seeking.....was worth my life.....Jolt....." Meo softly as his breathing began to slow.

"There is one way to save him....and you know what that is my apprentice..." A Chris's voice spoke in Jolt's head.

"Stay out of this! You fucking little asshole!" Jolt retorted in a loathing tone.

"You know what I speak of....do it! Make him one of us! It is the only way to save him!" Chris's voice said and faded away.

Jolt's fur then began to darken until it was pitch black once again."I hope you won't regret me doing this Meo.... but it's the only way to save you..." Jolt said aloud as he bared his fangs and sunk them deep into Meo's neck causing his eyes to shoot wide open and scream at the top of his lungs in agony.

After a few moments Jolt ripped his blood stained muzzle away from Meo's neck panting heavily."I thought...i wasn't going to be able to stop...." Jolt thought to himself.

"The blood of mortals tastes good doesn't it? Now leave him my apprentice and come to me....the transformation has begun and he will be fine now..." Chris's voice echoed in Jolt's head at which point he stood up and walked away from Meo who's body was now shaking uncontrollably with his eyes wide open in shock....

Meanwhile Kendory lay beside Ashley waiting for her to wake up....

"That com device didn't teleport us that far from the battle and the scent of blood in the air is heavy it's been over two hours since we left.....i am sorry Meo....i wish I could have fought along side of you but-" Kendory's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a presence similar to his.

"Another one has come to try and slay me for what I've done have they? Don't you fools realize that I am doing you a favor by allowing you to return to-Oh.....my....god....." Kendory said in a stunned tone as Meo weakly began to walk up to them his eyes locked on Ashley.

"Kendory.....I'm so thirsty.....stop me.....i can't control myself....." Meo said weakly before making a mad dash for Ashley fangs bared.

Kendory quickly clothes-lined Meo by extending his arm out and picked Meo up and slapped him a few times a crossed the face."Get a fucking grip and use some will power damn you!" Kendory exclaimed still holding Meo by the chest fur.

Meo expression was at fist of anger than shock after a few moments then sadness the next."I'm sorry....I can't help it!" Meo exclaimed trying his damnedest not to look over at Ashley who still lay unconscious.

"Who turned you? Answer me damn it!" Kendory said shaking Meo violently after a few moments when he didn't respond right away.

"J-Jolt did...." Meo said at which point Kendory's face went paler than usual and he let go of Meo's chest fur dropping him to the ground.

"Damn you, Chris.....so this was your plan all along...." Kendory said aloud looking up just before he looked down and yanked Meo by the neck fur mere inches from Ashley's neck fangs bared once again and through him back."Come with me....until we get you fresh blood in your system the thirst will drive you mad...." Kendory said at which point Meo nodded silently and followed him leaving Ashley alone.

"H-He said he did it to save me....and right now...i don't know who I am anymore! How can I even continue living?!" Meo exclaimed as he followed Kendory into the field.

"Simply put....your not.....one fact you will learn to accept is, you are now among the undead, you have no soul....what is left of you now is nothing but a shell of what you were. The sooner you accept this the easier it will be to cope with your existence. " Kendory said calmly.

"I'd rather have died than become this!"Meo exclaimed at which point Kendory quickly snapped a branch off a nearby tree and put it to Meo's chest.

"Give the word and I will release you from this shell and allow you to go to heaven...or you can continue to exist and protect Ashley...." Kendory said looking into Meo's eyes.

Meo stood there for a few minuets before letting out a sigh"I want to protect Ashley.....but how can I do such when I want to rip her throat out and suck her dry?!" Meo exclaimed at which point Kendory dropped the branch and turned around.

"I will teach you how to control your thirst...however even knowing how to do so will require great will power on your part."Kendory said and began to walk again.

Meo quickly followed him as they continued to walk farther into the field away from Ashley who was just know starting to awaken....

"Jolt?! Kendory?!" Ashley sat up very quickly which caused her to feel light headed. She then stood up weakly in an attempt to survey her surroundings and looked over into the field to see Kendory and what she thought to be a Meowth.

"Who's that Meowth with him? Could it be....Meo?" Ashley thought to herself and began to run in their direction....

"I'm so thirsty.....damn it what the fuck am I saying?!" Meo exclaimed angrily and punched a nearby rock which crumbled upon impact with his balled up paw. Meo then gasped and looked at Kendory who smiled.

"Being a vampire has it's benefits.....now then....there we go..." Kendory said pointing to a dead Stantler that was being eaten by a Growlithe. "First rule of code...if you do not want to turn anything into one of us wait until they are dead or already dead..." Kendory said and dashed at the Growlithe which looked at Kendory and fled in fear.

"Now come...and drink...do not be afraid of what you are feeling right now....it is natural for us when we see fresh blood." Kendory said noticing that Meo was licking his maw and then gasping at his own actions.

Meo approached the Stantler cautiously at first kneeling down beside it and without warning sunk his fangs into the Stantler's throat and began to growl loudly as he drunk it's blood. Kendory simply watched calmly as Meo had his first ever fill of blood and then looked over to see Ashley who was gasping in horror with her face over her muzzle.

"Kendory, you didn't?!" Ashley exclaimed turning around and running the other way.

"Ashley wait! It's not what you think! I didn't turn him!" Kendory called out but Ashley either wasn't listening or couldn't hear him as she sobbed loudly.

Meo by this time had apparently had his fill and stood up licking his maw and then went slightly pale."I-I behaved like some monster when I began to drink it's blood....will it be like this every time?"Meo asked looking at Kendory who clearly wasn't listening and shifted his gaze in the direction he was looking to see Ashley.

"Please tell me Ashley didn't see me drinking that Stantler's blood!" Meo exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"I'm afraid she did....and to make matters worse...she thinks I'm the one who turned you...." Kendory said not looking behind himself as he spoke.

"I have to tell her what happened!" Meo said and dashed past Kendory with great speed.

"This is amazing! I feel so much stronger and faster now!" Meo thought to himself as he began to close in on Ashley and remembered what he was doing having briefly forgotten due to this new power he now felt flowing within him.

"Ashley, wait! Let me explain!" Meo called out at which point Ashley stopped running and turned around at which point Meo tried to stop abruptly but wound up going into a forward roll and comically stopped right in front of her.

"What's there to explain? Kendory turned you into a monster!" Ashley practically shrieked her eyes still full of tears.

"That's where you are wrong! Jolt turned me!" Meo said standing up and looking at her.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Ashley said with a look of pure disbelief in her eyes.

Meo then let out a long sigh and explained all that happened while she was unconscious which caused Ashley to gasp several times and put her paw over her muzzle in shock and horror.

"It can't be true.....Jolt would never....why would he turn you into such a thing?!" Ashley asked trying to make sense of what Meo said.

"Perhaps....he felt guilty of taking Meo's life and therefore thought this was the only way to make up for it...a last ditch action of regret if you will...i don't think Jolt even realized what he would turn Meo into or if he did he thought it was the only way to save him. Either way....I will handle Meo from here on out and teach him all I can about our kind." Kendory said as he walked up to them both.

"What happened while I was gone anyways?" Meo asked looking at Ashley who lowered her head.

"Dad is.....dead..." Ashley said at which point Meo's expression did not change.

"Aren't you sad or upset at all?! He was your best friend for fucks sake!"Ashley said grabbing Meo by the chest fur angrily at which point Kendory took her paw and looked at her.

"Do not blame him....he can not feel those kinds of emotions anymore..." Kendory said and looked at Meo who was looking confused at the moment.

"I know what I should be feeling....but I don't....I'm sorry Ashley." Meo said looking at Ashley.

"Then do what I do Meo....take the memory of that emotion....and turn it into one of the few emotions we can feel....anger....that should give you the incentive to feel at least remotely of what she is feeling now.

Meo stood there for a moment and nodded. After a few moments his expression changed to that of pure hatred."I'll rip his throat out!" Meo exclaimed in a pissed off tone.

"Very good....there are many ways to bypass our emotional limitations Meo....you just have to learn to channel the memories of those emotions into the few we can feel....the trick is learning which one to channel it into, which you will learn in time." Kendory said and placed a paw on Ashley's Shoulder."we will resume your training as soon as I am able to but for now I feel we should find the rest of your family."Kendory said with a smile on his face at which Ashley nodded.

Meanwhile deep within the Jhoto region.....

"Where the hell is that son of mine? No pathetic explosion will do my boy in!" Jessica said as she paced back and forth worriedly in the Chris's throne room.

"We'll be lucky if that psychopath is dead..."one of the guards said quietly and mere moments later let out a gasp of shock and horror as Jessica drove her Irontail blade attack through his chest."No one talks about my son that way and lives!" Jessica said in a pissed off tone and withdrew her tail at which point the guard fell to the ground dead."Clean up this shit,that is unless you have something to say about my boy as well?" Jessica said with a annoyed expression with her tail glowing once again.

"N-No! Nothing at all madam!" The guard replied quickly looking VERY scared.

"Good! Now clean this shit up." Jessica said and walked away.

Just as Jessica walked towards the door a Figure suddenly appeared in the room at which point the guards began to charge at it.

"GUARDS HALT! THAT'S MY SON!!! QUICKLY GET THE MEDICAL TEAM HERE NOW, OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEADS AD USE THEM FOR WALL DECORATIONS!" Jessica screamed out at which point the guards ran in the opposite direction to get the medical team.

Jessica then ran beside her son who almost immediately fell to his knees looking very burnt and scarred."Tell me, what happened!?" Jessica said in a worried tone.

"You know what happened you little rat....i barely survived....then again....i may not after all...." Chris said and fell to floor at which point the medical team made it to him and lifted him up onto a stretcher.

"You damned fool son of mine..you should have taken that teleport, not me! I don't know how you managed to still use your power with that rat's contraption running but-" Jessica said as they began to lift him up only to be cut off by her son speaking.

"The rat said.....it was because I love as my mother you is why I was able to overcome his device for that brief time....to think....to harbor such a weak emotion...i truly am pathetic..." Chris said weakly at which point Jessica was dumb founded.

"He truly cares about me as his mother? I thought it was nothing but an act till now!" Jessica thought to herself until Chris spoke again.

"My most precious experiment is coming home to us at last Jessica....be sure not to kill him when he reaches the front door...." Chris said weakly and passed out.

"He had best live....because if he doesn't you'll join my son in the afterlife shortly afterwords!" Jessica said maliciously at which point everyone gulped loudly and carried him swiftly to the ER.....

A few days later the entire Ketchum family met up at the silver cave along with their close friends.

"So it was all for nothing?!" Alexia blurted out after Josh had told everyone what Mewtwo had told them.

"And to make matters worse my Chu is walking strait to his front door...." Julian said in a saddened tone.

"Now is not the time to be grieving! We must prepare for Chris's return in three years time!" Josh said standing on a rock looking at them causing everyone to look at him shocked at his new found bravery.

"If it is alright with you Josh...i would like to take Ashley to train her in the Pokemon arts for that time." Kendory said stepping forward.

"Alright...that sounds good to me....you can leave as soon you and Ashley have recovered Kendory." Josh said and looked at everyone else in the room"I am the new leader of the family....and I know I am not like our father....he was the greatest Chu we ever knew...." Josh said trailing off as Cash jumped on the rock and stood next to him and placed a paw on his shoulder causing Josh to look up at him and look back to everyone else.

"This cave will be the new Ketchum headquarters....so lets get started!" Josh said and everyone looked at him for a a while until Julian spoke up.

"You heard him! Lets get this place secured and protected from Chris's lackeys!" Julian shouted at which point everyone began to get to work. Julian then walked up to Josh and smiled as he and Cash jumped off the rock and place a paw on his shoulder.

"You're just like your father in so many ways.....make him proud." Julian said with a smile and ran off to help the others work on securing the cave.

"I just hope I can...." Josh said and let out a sigh at which point Cash gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will dear...now what you say we help the others get the place protected." Cash said with a smile at which point Josh smiled and nodded and they both went to help the others work on increasing the caves defenses.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The next chapter will take place three years later. I figured I'd let you all know so you won't be wondering about the huge time gap. :)**


	11. THE POKEMON ARTS MASTER RETURNS AND

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The lastest instalment of the PUL 3 is finally here! and boy do i have a couple shockers for all of you!^^ i made sure that my time gap would not affect my story at all...and i think i did a pretty damn good job of it...i'll admit i could have covered Ashley abit more...but i think so far..i did a very good i covered a few back stories on what happened over the three years and introduced a new character! out of honesty i think i could have extended this chapter a bit more..but i figured it was long enough at 10k words...XD so without farther adu..enjoy the next chapter PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 3!!!  
**

**THE POKEMON ARTS MASTER RETURNS AND THE SECRET OF THE POKEMON GENE IS REVEALED!!!**

Three years has passed....

**A BRIEF LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED OVER THE YEARS START:**

Julian began a search for her mother one year later due to the dreams she had just before she had awakened accompanied by Cash and Camellia.....

"Are you sure this is where grandma is?" Camellia asked curiously.

"Yes, without a doubt this is the place I saw in my dreams. Now...get ready to distract the guards Camellia." Julian said and gave her the cue to move in.

"Don't worry mom...the males will be so busy fucking me they won't even know you're there!" Camellia said with a grin at which Julian let out a deep sigh.

"I never in all my years would have ever thought I'd be telling my daughter to be a slut...." Julian said rubbing her temple with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it too much Julian. She's helping us get past the guards and she's doing what she loves to do. And don't forget she can handle herself fairly well." Cash said patting Julian on the shoulder.

"I know....if Ash hadn't kept the girls so secluded to outside life though...she might not have craved sex so much to the point it's all she wants....thank god for Josh's birth control pills...or I'd be the grandmother of four hundred pichus by now...I just wish Josh would keep a tighter chain on how often she goes out...last thing I need is my daughter getting kidnapped because she was looking to get laid and walks into a trap..." Julian said as she watched Camellia began to flirt with the guards making it more than obvious she was looking for sex.

"She may love getting her cunt fucked...but she isn't gonna let it cloud her judgment Julian. You of all people should know this." Cash said as he watched the guards walk with Camellia away from the front door of the complex.

"I trust my daughters judgment Cash....i just can't help but worry..." Julian said and motioned for Cash to follow.

"Camellia sure is a great actor....if I was strait I would have fell for that for sure." Cash said with a cheesy grin.

"Yes....that why Josh sent her with us. She can act like a drunk Chu at the flick of a dime or even a lost one...or even fake a heat and make it look one hundred percent real. I am proud of her for that skill she has...i just wish she used it in a more productive method that didn't involve sex..." Julian said as she approached the door.

"Ah,but there's no better distraction that sex!" Cash said with a grin.

Distant moans could be heard from the male guards and Camellia as Julian looked at the front door for a way in."Let me see....I wish Josh was here....he could figure this out in a heartbeat." Julian said with a confused expression on her face as she looked at the lock on the door that seemed to look VERY complex.

"Let me have a look." Cash said and walked up to the door."Hmm....oh well...lets do it this way then." Cash said and placed his paw on the door and began to charge electricity into it until the lock grew bright red and exploded."I bet Chris regrets giving me the ability to charge objects with electricity to the point of exploding now." Cash said with a smile as he opened the door.

Julian and Cash walked in and almost immediately where confronted by robot and Pokemon guards.

"Kill them!" one of the guards shouted at which point the robot guards began to shoot at them.

Julian and Cash evaded the energy shots as they dashed forward.

"Hey,lets play some poker!" Cash said reaching into a small pack on him and pulled out several playing cards and charged electricity into them." How about five card stud!" Cash said as he threw the charged cards at the robots which exploded upon impact destroying them."Looks like a dealt a bad hand." Cash said with a grin as he evaded a vine whip attack from the Grovyle guard.

Julian then charged in and bolttackled the Grovyle guard knocking it to the wall unconscious.

"That was easy enough...i just hope we didn't cause enough of a ruckus to the point of being detected." Cash said with a smile.

A few moments later a alarm began to sound."Does that answer you question?" Julian said and let out a sigh and then looked to her left and began to speak into her com device."Let's get a move on! Time to move out Camellia! We need you in here!" Julian said and began to move down the hall while cash followed.

Meanwhile outside the facility camellia was still getting her cunt and tail-hole fucked both at once by both of the guards and let out a sigh.

"Guess I better finish this up." Camellia thought to herself letting herself go and allowing her body to hit the climax she had been holding off for the past ten minuets.

After her climax she panted slightly as her holes continued to be thrust into by the guards."Sorry boys...i need to go now....you both have already came twice inside me. That should be enough fun for today." Ashley said with a smile and pulled the Charizard's cock out of her cunt and the Blastoise's cock out of her tail-hole.

"I'm not done yet! Get back here you slut!" The Charizard guard said with a growl and grabbed her by the paw.

"Apparently, I didn't make myself clear." Camellia said and gave a swift kick to the Charizard's ballsack and then three consecutive hits to the chest and finished off with a mid-air mule kick sending the Charizard flying back into a tree unconscious.

The Blastoise guard then prepared to fire it's hydro-pump attack but was cut off by Camellia's quick movements as she jumped above the Pokemon and drop-kicked it over the head and in mere seconds of landing, punched it in the chest, head, and stomach with a combination of kicks and punches standing on her hind paws leaving it weary and stunned.

"In case your wondering what the hell I just did to you...it's called Martial arts. A human combat skill that I took interest in and studied over the past year!" Camellia exclaimed,jumped up, and roundhouse kicked the Blastoise a crossed the cheek knocking it unconscious.

Camellia then turned around and began to run to the facility....

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER, YOU LITTLE FUCKER?!" Julian shrieked at a guard she was holding up by the throat who could only point to a lonely door down the hall and said"Raichu...in...there.." between gags after which Julian dropped the guard and ran down the hall with cash following.

Julian wasted no time and punched the door down in one shot causing Rachel to sit up with a shocked expression on her face."Julian?! Oh my stars! Your alive! I thought you were dead!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter who returned the hug standing on her hind paws.

"I'd hate to break up the tearful reunion..." Cash said as he charged electricity into a few more cards and chucked them down the hall hitting a robot guard who was charging at them."But we gotten make like MC hammer and Beat it!" Cash finished at which point both Julian and Rachel nodded in agreement and ran down the hall.

As they neared a corner Julian, Cash, and Rachel saw two guards come flying past them into the wall and looked to see Camellia performing a series of punches and kicks on the last guard in the hall followed by a paw thrust which sent the guard flying down the hall to join the others unconscious.

Camellia then looked to see Rachel and instantly went teary eyed with a smile."Grandma! I knew you were alive! I just knew it!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Lets the the fuck out of here!" Cash said and began to run followed closely by Camellia, Julian, Rachel.

As the three Pikachus made their way into the forest a loud thumping made them stop in their tracks."What in the name of gods green earth is that thing?!" Rachel exclaimed pointing upward at what looked to be a huge Gengarish looking robot.

"Targets acquired. Switching to combat mode." The large robot said in a robotic voice and both it's hands transformed into machine guns.

"I don't know...but I don't wanna wait to find out!" Cash said and tackled Julian and Rachel to the side mere moments before it began to fire at them.

Cash quickly got to his feet and took a full deck of cards out of his pack."Hey tin-head! Lets play fifty-card pickup!" Cash exclaimed, charged the full deck with electricity, jumped in the air and chucked the entire deck at the robot's head which upon impact blew the robot's head clear off it's shoulders.

"warning, can not detect motor functions systems or power generator systems. Sending distress beacon signal." The robot head said aloud.

"What's that thing talking about?" Rachel asked but was only answered by Julian taking her by the paw and running into the forest followed closely by Cash.

"It means we are gonna have more company like that guy very soon if we don't move our tails!" Julian said as they ran deeper into the forest.....

_**Rachel, Cash, and Julian made it safely back to HQ in the silver cave...however that would not be the last encounter they had with those huge Gengarish robots...**_

Jolt went to Chris and began his dark training and eventually succumbed to the Gene's evil power and forgot why he had forgotten the reason for going....he is now a loyal servant of Chris.....

"Run for your lives! Chris's extermination squad has found us!" A Furret shrieked as it ran past a small village.

The village was instantly sent into a panicked uproar as families of Furret and Ratata ran for their lives. The sound of loud thundering footsteps could be heard coming closer until three huge Gengarish robots stepped into view with a black furred Pikachu with a crescent star on it's forehead leading them.

"Go! Eliminate everyone, my Deathroids! But leave the Elders alive! My lord needs them!" The black furred Pikachu called out with a malicious smile.

An elderly Furret looked at the black furred Pikachu and gasped."It's Chris's top general...why would he send him out here?! What purpose could he have for being here?!" The Elderly Furret asked aloud with fearful glance at the Deathroids as they approached, shot, and killed several defenseless Pokemon.

"Target, Elder Furret found. Requesting permission to seize and capture." One Deathroid said aloud as it stood in front of the Elderly Furret.

The black Furred Pikachu then appeared next to the Elderly Furret as if by magic."Hello....Elder Furret..." The black furred Pikachu said placing a paw on his shoulder much to the Elder's shock.

"General Joltarious, what reason do you have for coming here and killing so many innocent Pokemon?!" The Elder asked in a furious tone as he turned to look at Joltarious with a glare.

"Simple....it is known that the elder's are entrusted with the area's rebellion HQs....my lord simply wishes to know where they are located.

"What would make you think I would know such information?" The Elder asked calmly.

"Don't play me for a fool, old Pokemon! I once was among those foolish rebellions...that was of course before I found my true calling....heh..." Joltarious said with a malicious smile.

"It-It-It can't be.....Jolt Ketchum?" The Elder said with a look of shock and horror.

Joltarious gave the Elder a swift punch to the chest which made him fall to the ground coughing and gasping for breath."That Chu no longer exists! There is only Joltarious, top general of Lord Christopher's armies!" Joltarious said angrily and then lifted the Furret up by the back fur."Now...i won't ask again! Where is the local rebellion's HQ located?! Cooperate and you may live....a little bit longer." Joltarious said with a evil smile.

"I'll...never tell....you...." The elder said between labored breaths.

At this Joltarious's eyes widened into a deathly glare."Pity...i was going to wait on lunch...but I guess I can have one now..." Joltarious said with a grin and bared his fangs to the elder who's eyes widened with fear.

Joltarious then sunk his fangs into the elder's neck upon which the elder shrieked out in agony while Joltarious snarled and growled as he feed on the helpless elder's blood.

After a few minuets the elder stopped shrieking all together and became limp as Joltarious continued to feed on the Furret's blood for a few minuets longer before dropping him to the ground."Not one drop of blood left...so there will be no chance of coming back as an undead...." Joltarious said with a malicious smile as he wiped his muzzle clean of blood.

Joltarious then turned to look at the burning village and smiled wickedly."We are done here,MOVE OUT!" Joltarious shouted and all the Deathroids followed him out of the village.

_**Joltarious terrorized several more villages taking thousands of lives as he followed his dark lord's commands....**_

**TWO YEARS LATER AT PRESENT DATE:**

Josh paced back and forth nervously in the kitchen of HQ as Cash sat on a wooden chair eating his lunch."Ya, know dear...your fur will turn grey if you stress yourself like this." Cash said with a smile.

"I know....but I can't help but worry....it's been three years today...and Ashley isn't back with Kendory and Meo yet...what's taking them so long?" Josh said as he stopped to look at Cash who approached him and gave him a Passionate kiss and looked at him with a smile shortly after.

"You worry too much dear. They'll be back soon." Cash said and patted him on the shoulder before walking into the "Front room" of HQ.

The front room consisted of a few wooden chairs that had pillows on them, a couch made out of stone with a few fairly large pillows on them, a few doors could be seen on all four walls of the front room which belonged to each individual family member's rooms.

Josh followed Cash in and sat down on the couch and laid his head on Cash's shoulder as Alexia and Koda walked in from their room holding paws.

"What's got him all worked up?" Koda asked curiously.

"Ashley,Kendory, and Meo aren't back yet." Cash replied looking over at them from the couch.

"Try to calm down a bit bro...they'll be here as soon as they can." Alexia said with a smile and looked towards the door."Have Julian, Camellia, and Erick returned from their mission yet?" Alexia asked curiously.

"No, and I worry about that Charmeleon. He's a loose cannon if you ask me." Josh said and let out a sigh.

Just then Charlie and Misty walked into the front room smelling faintly of musk."What's everyone up to?" Misty asked curiously.

"Josh is being a worry wort as usual." Alexia replied with a grin.

Koda then sniffed the air and looked at Charizard and misty and groaned."You two were at it again? That's the third time today!" Koda exclaimed and waved a paw in disgust.

Both Charlie and Misty blushed at this comment and chuckled."Sorry Koda....but Charlie is hard to resist." Misty said and gave Charizard a kiss.

"You could at least take a shower after you've done it...ugh.." Koda said and walked over to the couch and sat down along with Alexia.

"Same could be said about you two." Charlie retorted at which both Alexia and Koda turned their heads to look at Charlie with their faces beat red with embarrassment.

"Would everyone cut it out? I'm already stressed enough. I don't need people fighting over petty shit when we have no idea if Mom, Camellia, Erick, Ashley, Meo, and Kendory are alright!" Josh said standing up abruptly and walked out of the room swearing under his breath.

Cash let out a sigh as he stood up as well and looked at everyone."Okay, can we at least act like we get along like a perfect dream family until Julian, Camellia, Erick, Ashley, Meo, and Kendory get back for Josh's sake? He's stressed all to hell as of late as it is." Cash said with an annoyed expression on his face at which point everyone in the room felt guilty for arguing.

Misty let out a sigh at this."We are all worried about them too cash, and stress levels are high because of this. Josh needs to realize we deal with our worries differently than him. I know Ash would have never...." Misty trailed off on her last sentence as she noticed Josh walking back in with a hurt expression on his face and then ran past them all out the front door.

"Smooth move, Misty." Was all Alexia said as she stood up along with Koda who flashed pissed off glances at her as they went back to their room and slammed the door loudly.

Cash looked at Misty with a pissed off expression too"Think before you speak,i don't much care for humans and in the three years we've lived together I've learned to be okay with being around you...but you clearly need to learn some self restraint!" Cash said in a pissed off tone and walked out the front door to find Josh.

At the exact moment Cash slammed the front door behind him Rachel walked out of her room."What's all the commotion about? At my age I'd like to keep it peaceful and quiet." Rachel said scratching behind her left ear. Rachel's fur still remained yellow with black stripes however her fur clearly had a grey shade to it which reflected her current age.

"I'm sorry Rachel...i shot off my mouth without thinking, hurt Josh's feelings, and pissed everyone off." Misty said lowering her head in shame.

"So I heard. My son-in-law was a great Chu....but we have to face facts that he is not with us anymore. Josh is the leader of the family now deary." Rachel said with a soft smile as she stood on her hind paws with a slight groan an placed a paw on her leg which was as high as the Raichu could reach.

"You heard? All the way from your room?" Misty asked astonished at which point Rachel giggled.

"Just because I'm in my golden years don't mean my hearing is going. You keep forgetting deary...we Pikachus have keen hearing even at my age." Rachel said with a smile looking at Misty at which point Charlie placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Let them blow off some steam dear." Charlie said with a smile and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, you haven't by chance seen professor Oak around have you?" Rachel asked softly.

"Last I checked, he was still in his lab researching that gene like he has been almost non-stop for the past three years." Misty replied and followed Charlie into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Julian,Camellia, and Erick were moving silently in one of Chris's army camps....

"Remember Erick, we are here for Intel, not to start a fight." Julian whispered.

"Tell that to the Tin-cans." Erick said pointing at one of the Deathroids who was nearing their position.

"Initializing army camp roaster check on the three subjects found.......error....not found in database...intruder detected. Commencing defensive measures." The Deathroid said and began to advance on them.

Erick then charged st the Deathroid despite Julian motioning for them to run." Hey, tin-can!" Erick said barring his metal claws." I'm gonna send you to the trash heap where you belong!" Erick said and jumped up at the Deathroid and slashed it's head off then proceeded to stab the head repetitively until the red eyes dimmed out and moments later more Deathroids then began to approach them and began to fire at Erick.

"Bring it on Tin-cans!" Erick said as he ran past one and slashed at it's legs causing it to fall down and then jumped onto another and stabbed it repetitively in the chest until it fell backwards onto the ground.

"Damn it Erick, Camellia stay back...this is not a fight for a normal Pokemon." Julian said placing a paw on Camellia's cheek and then ran up the remaining Deathroid, jumped up, and used her Irontail Blade attack to slash a crossed the Deathroid's neck which sputtered sparks after her first strike and then with her second dismembered the head completely. She then used her Irontail attack repetitively on the head.

"Error, error....unable to detect motor functions and power systemmmmmmmsssssssssss......." The Deathroid's head began to say but it's voice slurred and faded out as Julian's continuous blows to the Deathroid's head caused it to stop functioning completely.

"Damn it, Erick! This was supposed to be a stealth operation!" Julian said in a pissed off tone.

"Hey, the Tin-cans asked for it! And I personally would rather it be them than us not mo-" Erick began to say but was cut off by a black paw through his chest.

"You were saying? Looks like your not going be standing much longer...heh,heh" A black furred Pikachu said with a evil grin.

"Heh....too bad for you....I'm not completely Pokemon..." Erick said and elbowed the Pikachu in the face and moved away to reveal it's chest sputtering sparks."That was a close one....a little more to the left and he would have hit flesh." Erick thought to himself.

Julian and Camellia at this moment looked as if they saw a ghost for they knew completely who the black furred Pikachu who stood before them was.

"J-Jolt?" Julian said in a half shocked half horrified tone.

"The name is Joltarious, and I don't care to know your names....you broke into my private camp and destroyed my Deathroids....too bad for you I'm not Pokemon at all. I'm Thirsty and your gonna be my lunch...heh,heh." Joltarious said as he popped his knuckles with an evil grin baring his fangs.

"System's report, Motor functions for robotic limps limited, Life support systems stable, Preparing to initialize nanobot repairs on damaged sectors." Erick's left eye read to him."Humph....looks like I'll have to wait for my system to repair the damages. But I don't think this Pikachu is gonna let me wait and repair..." Erick thought to himself as he eyed Joltarious cautiously.

"Now I get it....so your the prototype Pokedroid that escaped the slave facility a year ago..." Joltarious said eying Erick as his chest began to repair itself.

"What's it to ya, bub? How about we do this nice and easy and you leave now before things get dicey" Erick said baring his metal claws again.

Joltarious laughed at this comment."Me, run away from a few measly mortals? Looks like the Pokemon part of you doesn't think as clearly as what your scanner is telling ya..." Joltarious said with a grin.

"Oh,yes....I'm really going to use that overly used pun...you've gotta be kidding me..." Erick retorted with a glare.

"Strength level scanners indicate a level of over nine thousand in raw strength...not calculating reserved strength sources." Erick's left eye read to him.

"Enough talk! I'm thirsty!" Joltarious said and charged at Erick with extreme speed.

"Damn it, not enough time!" Erick thought to himself dodging the attack barely.

"That won't save you!" Joltarious said turning around and charged at Erick again this time he would not have enough time to dodge and he knew it.

Joltarious charged at him and hit his right arm as Erick attempted to dodge severing it which caused Erick to cry out in pain as fresh blood spurted from it.

"WARNING! WARNING! LIVING LIMB SYSTEM NOT DETECTED! ACTIVATING ANTI-BLEEDING DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS!" Erick's left eye read to him.

"Nah,shit....." Erick retorted to what he saw on his left eye's screen in a low tone holding what was left of his bleeding arm.

Joltarious looked at Erick and began to laugh maliciously"Oh, excuse me. Has anyone seen my arm? It's red, you can't miss it!" Joltarious said and laughed some more.

"Laugh this one off, bub!" Erick said and rose left arm which converted in a laser rifle. He then charged it to full power and fired it at Joltarious who's laughter was cut off and gave a serious look as he used one paw to deflect the shot to the right side of him with a grunt. The shot hit the ground beside him which exploded upon impact and the sheer force of the blast caused Joltarious's ears to the flay to the side as he stood firm until the explosion subsided.

"Hmm....that stung...." Joltarious said shaking his paw a bit at which point Erick's face turned to shock.

"That's impossible! How could you deflect a shot of that magnitude so easily?!" Erick said as Joltarious walked towards him with a cocky grin on his face.

"It's simple, you pathetic mortal...I'm a Vampire. I'm not Pokemon by any means. So you attacks are pointless." Joltarious said as he neared even closer to Erick who was now backing up slowly in fear.

Julian by now had slipped out of her shocked state and charged at Joltarious full speed and used her Irontail attack on him sending him flying to the ground in a side roll."Enough of this Jolt! I know your still in there! Now listen to you fucking mother once in your life and return to your normal self!" Julian said trying her best to sound firm but the cracks in her voice could clearly be heard.

"Mother? What the hell are you talking about female?! I have no mother! There is only my master lord Christopher." Joltarious said standing on his hind paws again and staring at her.

"So, what Josh said is true then....you really have forgotten about your family....who you are.....there may be nothing left of my little Chu in that monster..." Julian said in a low tone.

"Julian, Camellia, close your eyes!" Erick shouted and threw a small device in front of Joltarious which flashed brightly a few moments later.

"ACK! A UV grenade! You fucking little pests!" Joltarious shrieked as he frantically began to roll on the ground to put out the flames which engulfed his body at the moment.

"Come on! I don't wanna stick around for tall black and undead to recover!" Erick exclaimed as he grabbed Julian by the paw who was transfixed on the sight of her son engulfed in flames with a horrified expression on her face just before she was yanked by Erick and ran to follow him and Camellia as they fled.

They ran mere feet before they skidded to a halt at the sight of more Deathroids."Great....more Tin-cans...and me without a limb.." Erick said as he looked on.

"Pokemon art: Thunder strike!" A voice called out from nowhere and as if by magic two of the Deathroids suddenly became electrified, just before they exploded a glowing slash could be seen a crossed their chests.

Moments later a brown furred Pikachu stood in front of them with a small sword on her back,standing on her hind paws, and put her front paws together."Pokemon art: Thunder force!" The brown furred Pikachu exclaimed and did a paw thrust with her right paw after which a large bolt of lightning shot from it causing the Deathroid to explode upon impact with the attack.

"Ashley?!" Julian exclaimed in both shock and happiness.

"Let's move it! We can catch up later mom!" Ashley exclaimed and threw Erick onto her back much to his annoyance and dashed off with blazing speed followed closely by Julian who did the same with Camellia....

By now Joltarious had managed to put the flames out that engulfed him and stood up looking charred and pissed."Those pathetic mortals got away....I should learn not to play with my food so much..." Joltarious said aloud and disappeared in a black mist....

Later on at HQ.....

"I can't believe my little Chu turned into that monster....even standing there seeing him for myself...i couldn't believe it...Jolt's got to be still in there somewhere..." Julian said barely able to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"We all want to hope he is too mom...." Koda said as he walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"How is Erick holding up?" Josh asked Camellia as he scratched the back of his right ear with his hind paw.

"Go ask him yourself...he's been outside since we got here." Camellia replied at which Josh turned and walked out the front door to find Erick standing on a small stone.

"Hey Erick...how you holding-EEP!" Josh was cut off by a loud roar by Erick as his right arm which was previously severed seemingly sprouted out of his shoulder in a spray of blood and sparks.

"Doing pretty good...." Erick said between labored breaths.

"Your body can regenerate severed limbs?!" Josh asked in a shocked tone.

"The nanobots in my body have a photographic memory of everything on and inside my body....from the moment Joltarious sliced it off, the nanobots began to rebuild it.....hurts like a bitch every time though...." Erick said as he flexed his new arm and the digits of his paw.

"Ok,well we need you inside. We need to have a family meeting now that everyone is here." Josh said and walked back inside." Josh replied trying to shake off the the shock of seeing a Pokemon sprout an arm out of nowhere and walked back inside with Erick following him a few moments later.

"How did he-?" Ashley began to ask but was cut off by Josh's reply"Don't ask...please...don't ask..." and left it at that as Erick walked in and sat down.

"Meeting is now in session." Josh said as he looked around at everyone."Now I believe introductions are in order for Ashley,Kendory, and Meo since they have been away since we got our new member of our family." Josh said aloud at which Erick stood up.

"My original name is Project 524...however since Josh rescued me from the slave facility a year ago and reprogrammed me so that I have my own free will again, I gave myself the name, Erick. I am a Prototype Pokedroid who used to be a normal Pokemon. Since my reprogramming I have regained some of my Pokemon memories...however...it's still in fragments. So until I regain all my memories I had decided to help Josh with his cause." Erick finished and sat down.

"Disturbing rumors have been going around in the underground rebellion communications network...i hoped they weren't true....to think....Chris has gone as far as to turn Pokemon into robotic weapons..." Meo said as he balled up his paw.

Ashley then stood up on all fours and began to speak."My name is Ashley Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum. My mother's genetic traits have passed down to me and therefore I have her strength and power...but as I have recently realized. My Power is actually far beyond my mother's and even Jolt's. Kendory has trained me in the Pokemon arts. And he has deemed me a master of the Pokemon arts." Ashley said and then let out a sigh as she continued to speak. "I no longer feel the need to hide the fact that I am deeply in love with Jolt. Nor the fact that you all need to know what happened in another time-line." Ashley then paused at these words at which everyone gasped with the exception of Meo and Kendory.

"Ashley.....you do realize that Jolt is your brother right?!" Julian practically blurted out shocked most of all at this news.

"Which is why you have to know what happened." Ashley said and paused again for a brief moment before she began to explain."This took place just a week before Chris and Jolt's battle in the current time-line. This time flux was caused by Jessica as you may remember mom." Ashley said looking at her mother who nodded."What you did not know is that, me and Jolt got into our relationship based on the fact that I busted him having sex with a vulpix and blackmailed him into being my salve and doing whatever I say...I at the time did not have any intention of getting into a relationship with him at that time...however I do admit to having a fantasy about him after I saw him....but that's beside the point." Ashley quickly added and paused again at which everyone seemed to be fixed on Ashley's story at the moment not wanting to miss a word of it.

Ashley then took a deep breath and began to speak once again."It was a week later. I was taking a bath and I ordered Jolt to bring me up a towel, knowing he didn't want to. And then after he got in the bathroom...i made him give me bath....but it wasn't until he started washing my hind paws when this whole thing started. I started laughing uncontrollably because Jolt was unintentionally tickling my hind paws...then..i don't know how it happened...i suddenly felt the washcloth brush over my vagina and I suddenly started to get horny." Ashley paused looking at everyone and began to speak again."Well one thing lead to another and we winded up dating..." Ashley said feeling she should skip the intimate details and paused again.

"Well, i'll skip the details that followed...but in the end Jolt got me pregnant with his litter.....i was so happy....then....we were at the Pokemon center when we were attacked by this Gengarish creature that looked like nurse joy. Jolt threw me out of the roof of the Pokemon center that he made when he first began to fight the creature and I ran back home....i came home to see.....to see...." Ashley trailed off as they horrifying images from her memories flashed before her eyes and began to cry in front of everyone."I'm-I'm sorry....give me a moment." Ashley said her voice cracking as she spoke as she attempted to recollect herself.

"What happened Ashley?" Julian asked softly looking at her daughter with a sense of pity in her eyes.

"I....found you all....dead...." Ashley said quietly which earned gasps from everyone in the room."Well..not everyone....when I got to mom and dad's room I saw mom was alive but was being held up by the throat by a Gengarish figure that looked like Jolt....it must have been how he got in without anyone realizing it was imposter until it was too late..." Ashley trailed off trying not to break down in tears again and then began to speak again after letting out a long sigh."I then saw it kill mom right before my eyes....and something snapped inside me....something I had never felt before....i tortured that creature in every single way it had killed you all before I finished it off and then sat down on the couch and cried in the living room for a few minuets before I realized that Jolt's life was in danger...i grabbed the bone claw out and ran down to the Pokemon center and saw the very same sight I saw mom in...Jolt was being held by the throat but before it could stab him like it did mom..i yelled"HEY BITCH! LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" and threw the bone claw at it...impaling it through the skull killing it..." Ashley then paused again and looked at everyone who looked as if they were in sheer shock and horror of what she was telling them.

"My stars.....you poor Chu....i don't think any of us could even begin to picture the pain you went through..." Rachel said as she placed a paw on Ashley's shoulder.

"After that..Jolt went off to find who he thought was chris behind all of this...but what we found out when we met up again was that in fact it was Jessica, who was behind it all. In one final battle re defeated her..but at the cost of Jolt's life....it was then as I held my love in my paws dead, that Mewtwo appeared. He gave me the choice of turning back the hands of time to reverse the damage she had done because it should have never happened or leave it as it was....i choose to turn back the hands of time to save everyone....i gave up my litter....what me and Jolt had...for everyone..." Ashley said and sat down.

Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words, however Julian's eyes were wide eyed as if she was transfixed in a state of shock.....

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone with the exception of Jolt and Ashley was sitting watching TV when a knock on the door made Julian turn and looked to the door."I wonder if that's Meo and Rachel back with the groceries." Julian remarked as she hopped off the couch and walked over to the door,stood on her hind paws and opened it to see Jolt standing there.

"Jolt? It's good to see you my Chu." Julian said as she gave him a motherly hug and looked around but did not see Ashley anywhere."Where is Ashley at?" Julian asked curiously.

"Oh she's at home still, she wanted to rest a bit so she let me come visit you guys....being pregnant and all, it takes a lot out of her." Jolt said with a smile.

"Oh,well....me and your father were about to go to our room and talk for awhile. Feel free to stay for as long as you'd like. But not too long I hope...you do have to get back to your sister." Julian said and turned the other way and went with Ash upstairs.

Julian and Ash went into their room and sat on the bed."I don't suppose you just wanted to talk did you?" Ash said with a grin.

"Oh, come now Ash....i didn't bring you up here just for that." Julian said with a grin and snuggled up next to him."I often worry about those too.....did we make the right choice? I mean..is it even right for them to be in a relationship like that?" Julian asked in a concerned tone.

"I know how you feel dear...but I think we made the right choice. Jolt and Ashley truly do love each other. And if you recall, we got a lot of weird looks for our relationship as well because it wasn't considered, right." Ash said as he rubbed Julian's thigh with his right paw.

"I suppose your right...." Julian said and began to kiss Ash on the muzzle repetitively.

"You don't waste anytime,do you?" Ash said between kisses with a grin as he stuck a digit of his paw inside her cunt as he kissed her back.

"Mmm....nope..." Julian said with a soft moan as she felt Ash's digit thrust in and out of her.

Suddenly a scream from just downstairs caused them both abruptly break their intimate moment and rush out the room.

The sight that beheld both Ash and Julian was horrifying to say the least."MY BABIES! NOOOO!" Julian shrieked with tears flooding her eyes as she looked around the room to see her children dead on the wall and floor.

A black creature then shot past both Ash and Julian so fast they could not tell where it had gone until they hear two more screams come from upstairs at which Julian speed up the stairs with blazing speed to see two more horrific sights.

Julian knelt down next to camellia's lifeless body and held he sobbing loudly."WHO WOULD DO THIS TO US?!" Julian shrieked between sobs.

A loud cry from Ash snapped Julian out of her state as she looked up to see a Gengarish figure holding him by the throat and dashed to their room.

Julian immediately followed with blazing speed but was too late as the creature impaled Ash through the chest with what looked like a sharp bone and turned to look at her.

"Why, hello Julian...." The creature said and began to laugh manically.

Julian as if on impulse tackled the creature and began to punch it repetitively in the face on the floor so much that the floor beneath them could be heard groaning and cracking under the sheer force of her punches.

After some time the creature seemed to be dead as it's face was slammed so far inward it looked nothing like it did moments before.

Julian got off of it and looked at her husband who lay dead on their bed now as well as the rest of her family and began to sob loudly."It's all gone....my entire family is dead...." Julian said between sobs as she put her front paw on the wall to hold herself up feeling very weak in the hind legs as tears streamed down from her cheeks, however little did Julian know due to her current state that the Gengarish figure was not dead at all but merely stunned as it stood up behind her and just as she noticed it grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall much to her shock and horror.

"If you think that a few mere punches from a pathetic inferior experiment is going to kill me... your sadly mistaken..." The creature said and laughed manically.

It was now that Julian realized that this creature looked just like Jolt except it now was dark and Gengarish looking instead of the yellow fur it once had before as her eyes widened even more so if possible at this realization.

"Ha,ha....so you finally figured it out eh? Yes Julian...you let her death in by the front door and didn't even know it!" The Gengarish creature said with a cackle as a sharp bone began to extend from it's paw.

Just then Ashley had appeared in the front of doorway to their room."Mom, noooooo!!!" Ashley shrieked as she ran forward but Julian raised a paw and shook her head. "Mom's….still alive……protect her…..please my daughter…." Julian said just before the Gengar jabbed her through the chest causing her to cough up blood as her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Julian looked up at the Gengar and spat some of her own blood in it's face before she smiled at it much to it's confusion."You have no idea what you've just done...." Julian said aloud and then as her head hung out with a smile on it"Ashley and Jolt are still alive.....thank god" Julian thought to herself before her thoughts blurred and she breathed no more...

**END FLASHBACK**

"You okay, mom?" Josh asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine...zoned out a bit that's all..." Julian lied trying to recuperate from the memories that had suddenly flashed through her mind before her eyes.

A silence ensued for a few moments until professor oak stood up with a soft groan. Professor oak by now was the ripe age of seventy-five however he did his best not to show his age as he began to speak."I have made a break through in my research. The Pokemon gene's effects are completely reversible as are the vampiric effects they have on the originals and the ones they turned....however....even though I have successfully reverted the effects on Jolt's cells....they died shortly after. Which says to me...that either the cells became dependent on the gene and could not survive afterward or that my methods are inaccurate. Kendory and Meo....i need to ask something of you both.." Professor Oak asked looking grim as he looked at them.

"You need to use us as, gennie Pigs don't you?" Meo replied.

"Unfortunately,yes....however I will not give you the serum until I am one hundred percent sure it will work...i will be using it on your cells and with Kendory's help figure out how to perfect the serum." Professor oak replied.

"very well, together we may figure out how to reverse the effects of the gene." Kendory said looking at Professor oak.

"One more thing....i found out that your emotional limitations are not because of your vampire state....The gene is designed to kill those parts of the brain so that the victims do not feel them. So in essence....your theory was not correct Kendory. You are not soulless corpse....your emotions are simply being suppressed by the gene!" Professor oak said happily at which for the first time that Ashley had ever seen Kendory gasped with a look of pure shock in his eyes that was one hundred percent genuine.

"And your thirst for blood is the end result of your bodies starving for live blood cells because the gene is eating all the living ones. So you feel the need to drink blood to restore your bodies living blood cells supply." Professor oak said beaming even more.

"Now...here's the best news and fruit of my labors, I can shut off the part of the gene that suppresses your emotions with this." Professor oak said holding a small vial."it is a one time dose that will permanently allow you to feel again!" Professor oak finished at which point Kendory did something completely unexpected.

"I beg you Samuel....please give it to me now....I've waited three thousand years to feel again...don't make me wait any longer!" Kendory exclaimed holding Professor oak by the shirt.

"Kendory....." was all Ashley could say as she looked on.

Professor oak looked at Kendory and smiled."Of course, my old friend....follow me if you will....you two Meo." Professor Oak said motioning for Meo to follow them into his lab which was located in the far end of HQ. Just before Kendory walked through the door he made on last glance towards Ashley and then entered.

"I had no idea how much Kendory missed have his emotions..." Ashley said as they walked out of sight into professor oak's lab.

"For someone to live without being able to feel compassion,love, or sadness for so long...it's not surprising that when the possibility come bout he would want it in a heartbeat." Rachel said quietly before glancing over at the door which still remained closed...

"Are you one hundred percent sure this will allow me to feel all my emotions again Samuel?" Kendory asked as Professor Oak attached two vials to two needles.

"I wouldn't be taking such a risk on friends if it wasn't my friend...now this may twinge a tad." Professor Oak said as he injected the needle into Kendory's arm and began to inject the contents in.

What happened next made Kendory think"twinge" was SERIOUS understatement as his entire body felt like it was on fire but he did not cry out...moments later though he could seen a panicked look on Professor Oak's face as he could hear the words faintly"Kendory?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Before for the first time in three thousand years he slipped into an uneasy dream....

"Where am I?!" Kendory said allowed into the darkness.

Moments later he found himself in a scene he all too well remembered....

It was the day he was turned.

**FLASHBACK**

"So Kendory....what did you think of that demonic Charizard?" A Warturtle said to him as he stood in their village.

"Why waste my time with weakling demons?" Kendory replied at which they both laughed.

"That's so you Kendory...always the trying to be a bigger Pokemon than you are." The Warturtle joked however Kendory was clearly distracted by a brown furred Pikachu who was carrying a leaf wrapped around a bunch of food.

"Ask her out already Kendory...you've been staring at that Pikachu's hind end every time she walks by." The Warturtle said patting him on the back which snapped him out of his gaze.

"What? no...i couldn't, Cider....i mean...she's just too beautiful....i mean....ugh..." Kendory said ending in a groan as he was stumbling over his own words.

"Well...you sure know how to pic em...she's oddball of the village....both her parents are Pikachus...and yet she was born with brown fur a tail to match a Furret's....it's too bad her parents left her at our elder's doorstep...we might have been able to help them...our Elder's guess is that a Furret or two was in the Pikachu bloodline and she happened to get the brunt of the heritage. And most likely those two Pikachus were well respected in their village and an oddity like her around they thought could make them look bad..." Cider finished with a sigh.

"It's sad that even in the our world away from humans...that human traits still flow through some clans." Kendory said with a sigh and turned around.

"Oh looky here...she's coming our way." Cider said with a grin.

"Sh-She's what?!" Kendory said in a panicked tone and used a Pokemon art to make himself poof in a mist of ice. However he didn't move at all...he simply stood there camouflaged.

"Where did Kendory go?" The brown furred Pikachu asked.

"Oh, hey Merry, you know Kendory, he's around...." Cider said with a grin knowing that Kendory was still standing right next to him.

The brown furred Pikachu gave a smile taking the hint from Cider, stood on her hind paws and purposely fluffed the fur around her breasts and let out a sigh."Aww...i was hoping to talk with him..." Merry said and went back to all fours and turned around making sure her tail DID NOT obstruct the view of her cunt as she turned."Well, if you see him around...let him know I want to talk with him...will ya?" Merry asked as she began to walk away.

"Will do!" Cider replied and laid a paw on Kendory's shoulder."Your camouflage technique is getting rusty my friend...she knew you were there the entire time." Cider said with a grin.

"You mean, she did all that to flirt with me?" Kendory asked as he dispelled his art when she was safely out of sight.

"Wow...you truly are slow my friend...she wants you to mate with her so badly it's almost as if she's in heat." Cider said with a grin.

"Is that all she wants is to be mated by me?" Kendory replied sourly.

"Nah, you know how female's are my friend....unless they like you...you won't have a chance in hell of mating them." Cider said in a matter of fact tone.

"Very true....but even if it was just a one time mating.....to feel her fur in my paws......her warmth..." Kendory trailed off becoming rather red faced at this point.

"Your a hopeless romantic my friend..." Cider said with a chuckle and walked to his home.

Kendory walked over to a small hill that lay just outside of their village. It had great view of the sunset and sunrise and also a splendid view of the village. However he decided to just lay on it and stare up at the sky for awhile.

Without warning Merry's face popped in front of his view of the sky"Why, hello there handsome." Merry said with a smile at which point Kendory abruptly tried to back-flip onto his feet but stumbled and comically fell down the hill grunting and saying multiple swear words as he rolled down the hill until he came to a halt at the bottom of the hill with his eyes swirling.

As Kendory came to, he opened his eyes to see himself in a small den with a small fire burning not far from him and a little more to his left he could see Merry cutting up some fresh fruits and vegetables as she looked over at him smiling.

"Took quite a fall there,Kendory...you've been out for about three hours. How are you feeling?" Merry asked with a smile as she put some of the fruit and vegetables on a leaf and brought them over to him.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Kendory replied still feeling slightly dazed as he sat up.

"Your just a big klutz around females you like aren't you?" Merry said with a grin at which point Kendory blushed.

"Oh, I must ask....did you know I was standing there when you talked to Cider?" Kendory asked curiously at which point Merry giggled.

"Yes,silly...Cider made it obvious you were..." Merry replied as she at some fruit off her own leaf.

"So, you WERE flirting with me...but why in such a seductive manner? Do you just want to mate with me?" Kendory asked to which Merry replied by shaking her head.

"No, I did that just to be a big tease. I figured it was the only way you'd know I had an interest in you...even if you saw it as a purely sexual one." Merry replied as she attempted to move closer next to Kendory causing his blush to become even more apparent."However If you wished to mate with me...." Merry said as she spread her hind legs apart so that her mound could clearly be see as she laid her head on his shoulder."I would give myself to you without a second thought...." Merry said in a soft yet seductive tone.

"You don't beat around the berry bush, when it comes to what you want...do you?" Kendory replied trying his best not to stare at what she was obviously presenting to him as "eye candy".

Merry giggled at this and smiled."Well, you could say that....but if you don't want me..." Merry trailed off as she closed her hind legs to conceal her mound from view."Then I won't force you too...i don't want to rush things too fast..." Merry said as she took her head off his shoulder and looked at him as he muzzle slowly began to close in on his."I do....like you........alot" She said just before her muzzle locked with his.

_**What followed was to be a night of passion for Kendory and Merry as they made love both for the first time....**_

The next day Kendory awoke to the smell of burning wood and deathly silence as he sat up and looked around....however Merry was no where to be seen. Curiously he walked out to see a horrifying scene.

"My village.....Merry? Merry where are you?!" Kendory shouted as he looked around frantically for his new love.

Kendory searched for hours finding several different lifeless bodies until he found her dead buried in the ruble of destroyed small wooden house that was home to a squirtle who made flower bouquets."No...." Kendory said as he held his lifeless love in his arms as tears filled his eyes, down his cheeks and onto her fur. It was then he noticed...two small bite marks in her neck at which he knew what was responsible and moments later his attention was changed to distant sounds of battle no too far away.

Kendory now filled with a deep rage laid his love down softly, dug a hole in the ground, laid her in it, and covered her in dirt."Rest in peace....my love...i will avenge your death." Kendory said softly, stood up and charged towards the sounds of battle...

Kendory arrived to see several of his fellow clan members who were Pokemon art and divine art masters alike fighting multiple creatures at once and wasted no time getting into the fray.

"Pokemon art: replication technique!" Kendory said aloud in a foreign language at which point multiple versions of himself appeared."Pokemon art: Ice dagger barrage!" The replicas all called out at once and in mere moments the sky was filled with a hail of icy daggers killing multiple foes.

"Pokemon art: Icy mist technique!" Kendory shouted as several creatures charged at him.

The mist formed in mere seconds and five of the eight creatures that once charged at him were frozen solid and were shattered into fragments of ice shards moments later as Kendory used his speed and strength to strike all the frozen creatures in mere seconds leaving the remaining three creatures wondering where he was and scared.

"Pokemon art: Frozen Tundra!" Kendory called out from behind the creatures at which point they turned around only to see a wave of freezing cold water rushing at them and upon impact shot them up into the air, froze them solid and were shattered mere seconds mid-air later as well.

Kendory then dispelled the mist mid-air and landed in his feet ice kuni bared and ready to combat any other foe who wanted to fight him.

"Kendory! Thank god your here! We have been struggling against these fiends for hours now since they ambushed out village! Where have you been?!" Cider said walking up to him and putting his back to Kendory's.

"Never mind that...who's responsible for Merry's death?" Kendory asked aloud at which point Cider pointed at a creature who was currently fighting multiple Pokemon arts masters with a evil grin on his face.

"Thank you..." Kendory said and dashed towards it followed closely by Cider.

"As I thought....it's a vampire breed...." Kendory thought as he slammed his paws together staring at it with a deep hatred."Forbidden Pokemon art:" Kendory began to say at which point Cider gasped.

"Kendory! You can't! Those arts are forbidden for a reason!" Cider protested but Kendory wasn't listening.

"Devil's advocate, blade summoning technique!!!!!" Kendory called out and slammed his paw into the ground. Moments later a dark and sinister glyph appeared on the ground where he had once placed his paw followed by a malicious looking sword rising from within the glyph.

"Kendory....if you take a hold of that sword...when the purpose you have set in place for summoning it has been fulfilled...you'll lose your life!" Cider exclaimed looking at Kendory shocked.

"I have nothing left to live for, my friend....the one I love is dead....it is only fitting that I avenge her death and join her soon after." Kendory said and took a hold of the sword.

Moments after taking hold of the sword Kendory felt it his body pulse with dark energy. He then charged at the vampire."This is for my love, Merry!!!!!!" He screamed as he swung at the vampire who swiftly dodged.

One warrior who was taken back by the sudden appearance of Kendory gasped at the sight of the sword."Kendory..is that the Devil's advocate sword?" The warrior asked.

"This is my battle now...everyone go and fend off the hordes of creatures! It has been an honor to fight along side of you for all these years...." Kendory said and everyone looked on for a moment before leaving him to fight the vampire alone except for Cider who hung around to say"Rest in peace my friend..." and left him to fight shortly after.

"Oh, fancy sword you got there mortal....a pity it won't do you any good if you can't hit me." The Vampire said with a cackle.

"You took the life of my love....prepare to be slain creature of darkness!" Kendory yelled and charged at the vampire who swiftly dodged each swing of his blade with ease cackling each time it did so.

"A powerful sword won't do you any good if you can't..." The vampire trailed off before it suddenly appeared in front of him."Hit me!" It said as it struck him hard in the chest knocking the wind out of Kendory as he fell to his knees with the sword being the only thing holding him up.

"A pity...your the strongest of your clan....and yet you are as weak as the other mortals...." The vampire whispered into his ear just before he took hold of the sword and kicked Kendory causing him to lose grip of it as he tumbled into a backward roll before he landed on his feet mid roll and skidded back.

"That's not the only power that sword grants me...." Kendory said as he put his paws together"Finishing art: Devil's advocate blast technique!!!!" Kendory called out before firing it at the Vampire at which point the sword disappeared from the vampire's grasp.

As the beam sailed towards the vampire it took the shape of a skull with a glowing red jewel in its forehead and looked as if it hit home as the explosion occurred.

"My love....you are..." Kendory said trailing off as he fell flat on his chest feeling the life slowly drained out of him.

As Kendory lay their motionless the vampire appeared next to him."You are far too powerful to let die....so I shall bestow on you the gift of our kind.....you can thank me later...because now you can spend an eternity searching for me to slay me Kendory......heh,heh...my name is.....Deathmaker...." Deathmaker trailed off and sunk his fangs into Kendory's throat at which point his eyes jolted wide open as he screamed out in horror and pain until he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kendory slowly opened his eyes and looked around...everyone was dead....including his best friend Cider who lay lifeless beside him."Why am I not dead? I should be so..i used the forbidden Pokemon art..." Kendory said aloud looking around.

Kendory looked at Cider and an overwhelming thirst began to surge through him. He then without warning bit Cider's throat and began to suck his blood growling and snarling as he did so. It wasn't until he had had his first fill of blood that his mind cleared and the horrifying truth became apparent.

"I have become what I have lived to slay...." Kendory said in a shaky tone which cracked as he spoke as he stared at his friend's neck now with fresh fang marks in them and his muzzle covered in fresh blood.

Without warning he rose both his paws up to the sky, looked up, and screamed"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" At the top of his lungs for so long before he let himself fall flat on Cider's corpse feeling anger and rage. Instead of sadness which he knew he should have felt but did not.

After a few moments he then recalled the vampires words."You are far too powerful to let die....so I shall bestow on you the gift of our kind.....you can thank me later...because now you can spend an eternity searching for me to slay me Kendory......heh,heh...my name is.....Deathmaker...."

Kendory then stood up and ran off in the opposite direction leaving his clan members behind as well as his past...

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why do you show me such painful memories?!" Kendory called out into the darkness only to open his eyes moments later to see Professor Oak and Meo standing over him looking worried.

"Are you okay, Kendory? You gave us quite a scare there." Professor ask said calmly.

"Yes, I am alright...sorry for worrying you..." Kendory said and then paused as his eyes widened."I just cared about the fact you worried about me...." Kendory said in a stunned tone.

"I knew it would work!" Professor oak shouted with a smile on his face.

"I....can...feel again....my god.....thank you so much Samuel!" Kendory exclaimed and gave Professor oak a hug."Oh, look at this. I am feeling grateful now!" Kendory exclaimed absolutely delighted at the new feelings he could now feel again.

Professor oak simply chuckled at this"Your welcome my friend. We are now one step closer to making you a normal Pokemon again.

Kendory then ran out to everyone in the meeting room with a genuine smile on his face"I can feel again!" Kendory said aloud happily.

"That's great news, Kendory!" Ashley said with a smile as she ran over and hugged him.

"Y-yes...it is."Kendory stuttered trying to back away and fell onto his shell unable to get up due to stumbling over his own footing.

"Are you always this much of a klutz around females?" Ashley giggled as she helped him back to his feet.

For a brief moment Kendory could have swore he saw his love Merry standing before him but after a few moments he realized it as only Ashley. It was then at that moment he had realized why he trained Ashley and hung around her so much....she reminded him of Merry...

"I know this is a time for joy and such..but we need to be thinking how we are going to launch a full offensive on Christopher's HQ now that everyone is back." Josh said calmly with a smile.

"Understood. I should head back to the and help professor oak research that gene." Kendory said and turned and went back into the lab.

Meo came out a few moments later but didn't act the same as Kendory did...he simply sat down with a smile on his face as Josh began to explain how they were going to front an offensive on Christopher's HQ...

"This how we are going to do this..." Josh said and began to explain the battle plan......


	12. THE REBELLION STRIKES BACK!

**THE REBELLION STRIKES BACK!**

"Now that everyone is back home safe and sound we can finally attack Chris head on!" Josh said as he turned around and pressed a button on his console when caused a large screen to appear showing the Jhoto region.

"Our sources tell us that Chris's HQ is here." Josh said pointing at a section of the screen at which the image began to zoom in as he held his paw there until it stopped however over a small portion of land."This is where we have estimated Chris's HQ to be and our spies have confirmed this." Josh said as he began to pace back and forth."As you know all the rebel leaders have kept in close contact with each other in the underground communications network. We have all agreed. The time is now. When we arrive at our rendezvous point we will be meeting up with other rebellion leaders and their followers." Josh said pointing to another spot on the screen that caused the image to zoom in on that spot as well."After we have met up with the other rebellion leaders,we will then make our way to the attack point. We will need a distraction to make it past the primitive guards to avoid an early warning for Chris until we are ready to strike. That is where you come in Camellia. You and three other females who also have similar skills to your own will provide a distraction to the guards. After we have made it past you will then dispatch the guards and meet up at this rendezvous point with the other females." Farther briefing will be done at the rendezvous point. So we move out now." Josh finished at which point everyone began to prepare to leave.

Josh then walked up to professor oak and Rachel."your job will be to survey the area as we move in using the GPS locators on all of us. They will give you both an in depth view of our surroundings. If you see anything out of the ordinary alert us asap." Josh said and turned around to walked over to Cash. Shortly after Julian walked up to Rachel.

"Come back safely Julian." Was all Rachel said as Julian stood on her hind paws and gave her mother a tight hug.

"I will, don't worry mom." Julian replied with a smile and turned to join the others.

After everyone was ready and prepared they left through the front door and began to make their way to the rendezvous point and met with the other rebel leaders....

Ashley looked around curiously at so many different Pokemon she had not seen before in curiosity."I wonder if anyone here has abilities similar to my own." Ashley thought to herself just before they stopped and everyone sat down to rest.

"Ah,Josh! Welcome to our little camp." An Alakazam said with a smile as he extended a paw at which point Josh stood on his hind paws and shook it.

"So this is all we have?" Josh asked looking around.

"Well, we have about five hundred rebels in all including your group which consists of mostly genetically altered Pokemon. Which we think will give us an edge against Chris's forces." The Alakazam replied.

"Chris's forces are in the thousands. A lot of Pokemon here are going to lose their lives today." Josh said in an undertone.

"Everyone here is ready to give their life in order to defeat Chris one and for all. What has most the rebel's concerned is Chris's top general." The Alakazam said at which point Julian and Ashley walked over both hearing this.

"That's my son your talking about..." Julian said aloud at which point a lot of the rebel's stared at Josh's ground for a few moments and then went back to their private conversations.

"Mom, could you be any louder?" Josh replied with an annoyed tone.

"You mean to say, That General Joltarious is her son and your brother?!" The Alakazam replied in a shocked tone to Josh.

"Unfortunately....yes....it's a long story but we will have to cover it later. The point is, my group is ready to deal with him and knows what they have to do if the time comes." Josh said looking back to his family and back to the Alakazam.

"I certainly hope so. Personal emotions can lead to defeat on the battlefield. Briefing is in three hours. The leaders need to now talk about the strategies our squads will be conducting." The Alakazam said motioning for Josh to follow.

As Josh followed the Alakazam to the other rebel leaders Ashley sat down next to her mother and let out a sigh. "I don't know how I will react when I see him after three years..." Ashley said looking at her mother with a saddened look.

Julian sighed and looked at her daughter."There may be nothing left of your brother in that monster Ashley. I know it's hard to accept but-" Julian said but was cut off mid-sentence by Ashley without warning lifting a Scyther up by the throat.

"DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR YOU CALL MY BROTHER A MONSTER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" Ashley shrieked and threw the Scyther to the ground at which point is skidded for a few feet on it's ass looking at Ashley with a terrified expression on it's face.

"Ashley! What in the world's gotten into you?!" Julian asked in a panicked tone clearly not hearing what the Scyther had said.

"They called Jolt a monster....I heard them." Ashley said in a low tone.

"So you're the daughter of the genetically altered Pikachu I've heard about." The Scyther said standing up after it regained it's composure.

"What of it?" Ashley said turning around to glare at the Scyther.

"You don't belong with us! I've heard of your power! I bet you even made a deal with Chris to gain that power! There's no way any normal Pokemon could be born with even greater power than Chris!" The Scyther retorted.

Ashley was just about to go beat the living shit out of it when to her shock Julian suddenly dashed forward and clocked the Scyther square in the face sending it flying twenty feet away from her and just before it landed on the ground she appeared under it and grabbed it by the chest and slammed it on the ground and looked down on it holding the Scyther there."If I EVER hear you talking about any of my children like that again....fighting my son will be the LEAST of your worries! Do you understand me young Scyther?!" Julian said in a very pissed off tone at which the Scyther nodded shaking in fear."And just so you know. I did not use my full strength when I punched you." Julian said and stood up and walked away.

As Julian walked away another Scyther walked up to her."I'm sorry for my brother's actions. He has a lot of issues." The Scyther said and bowed.

"My Children are all I have left in this world...and if it comes down to it....i will end Jolt's life myself. I brought him into this world...it's only fitting I take him out of it." Julian said in a low tone and walked back to Ashley who stood there looking shocked.

"We are certainly making a grand impression with the others..." Kendory said in a low tone.

"Tell me about it. But everyone is tense because of the up coming battle. I mean this is it you know? The all or nothing battle." Meo said fidgeting were he sat.

"Try to calm yourself. Remember, unlike the others we can't be killed by anything less than having our heads sliced off." Kendory said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Meo asked still fidgeting.

"I have seen many wars in my time, many of which I fought in. I'd be lying my tail off if I said I wasn't nervous. But I have learned to control my emotions even before I was turned.

Meanwhile Misty was looking over curiously at the group of humans who were talking amongst themselves."I thought me and professor oak were the only humans left..." Misty said to Charlie who glanced over at the group of humans.

Just then one of the humans walked over to Misty and smiled."It's nice to know there are other human's still alive in this world other than us..and a good looking one at that. My name is Richard." Richard said and extended a hand.

"My name is Misty. And thanks for the complement." Misty said with a smile and shook Richard's hand.

"So, I'm willing to bet your single." Richard said with a grin.

"Actually...no, I have a boyfriend." Misty said with a blush.

"Oh? Who?" Richard replied with a confused expression looking around at which point Charlie stepped up.

"I'm her boyfriend." Charlie said placing his around around Misty at which Misty's blush became even more apparent.

Richard looked at Misty and Charizard in disbelief for a moment until he regain his composure and cleared his throat."I'm sorry. But you can't be serious." Richard said with a chuckle at which point Charlie growled and Misty's face went from blushing to pissed off.

"Now I know what Ash went through." Misty thought to herself with a sigh."Yes, Charlie is my boyfriend. If you got a problem with it, then take a hike!" Misty said retorted with a glare.

Richard was taken back by this statement and then let out a sigh of his own."My apologies, Misty. I just never heard of a Pokemon and human in a serious relationship before. It's kind of a hard pill to swallow if you get my meaning." Richard said and looked to Charlie."I'm sorry for insulting your relationship...Charlie was it?" Richard said in a genuine apologetic tone extending a hand.

Charlie glared for a moment before Misty elbowed him in the side whispering."Be nice! He is saying he is sorry for peats sake dear!" at which point he looked at Misty then to Richard and extended a paw shaking Richard's hand.

"Apology accepted." Charlie said in a calm tone.

"So, that device around your neck lets you speak our language I take it?" Richard asked curiously at which Charlie nodded.

"It's called the pokespeak translator. It translates what we say in real time so everything we say comes out in plain English. Without it. This rebel alliance would not exist." Charlie said at which point Richard nodded.

"Too true. I must admit I was shocked when I first heard your leader's Voice over the underground communications network. I knew it was a Pikachu's voice just by hearing it but it being spoken in plain English is what blew me away." Richard replied with a smile.

"You can thank Professor oak for this device. He truly is a Genius." Charlie said with a smile.

"The legendary professor oak is still alive eh? We didn't know if he was killed or age got to him." Richard replied.

"He's still alive and hard at work trying to find a cure for the Pokemon gene. Those two over there are victims of it." Misty said pointing to Meo and Kendory.

"Those poor souls....but are you sure they are safe to be around?" Richard asked curiously.

"I've lived with them for quite awhile. And I trust them with my life." Misty replied with a smile.

"Briefing starts in five minuets! All personnel please report to the meeting area." Alakazam's voice echoed in everyone's head.

"Leave it to a psychic Pokemon to send a loudspeaker announcement through telepathy." Richard said with a chuckle."I guess that's our cue. I'll hopefully see you again after this is all over." Richard said with a smile and walked over to the others in his rebel group.

"If he keeps on flirting with you I'll make sure he doesn't have anything left to flirt with." Charlie said in an undertone at which Misty giggled.

"Jealous much dear?" Misty said with a giggle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Charlie said in an annoyed tone as everyone began to gather at the meeting spot.

"Just a little." Misty said with a grin.

Once everyone was in the meeting area the Alakazam then spoke."As you all know, this is our final stand against Christopher. There is a very good chance that many of your may not return alive, so if any of you have any doubts, I suggest you leave now." The Alakazam said and paused for a moment waiting to see if anyone stood up to leave. When no one did he then continued.

"After many hours of combing our strategies and forming better ones we have finally devised one that will allow us access into Christopher's fortress. We will all split into squads of which each squad will be assigned a squad leader. You are to follow your squad leader's order's without question. Failing to do so could result in our entire offensive being destroyed if a single order is not followed. I will now assign squad's and their leader's." The Alakazam said and began to point out each individual member for each squad.

After the Alakazam had appointed everyone to a squad he then began to appoint the squad leaders until he got down to the last few."Ashley will be Squad twenty-five's leader. Julian will be squad twenty-six's leader. And finally, Josh will be Squad twenty-seven's leader. Will each squad leader please report to me for a paper detailing your briefing on your personal assignment for our offensive please.

After the Alakazam handing everyone their briefing papers Ashley gasped as she looked at her's."Why am I assigned to the distraction squad? And you expect me to do this?!" Ashley said with a angry look on her face.

"I tried to explain it to them Ashley...but since you're female the majority of leader's thought it would be best if you were leader of the distraction squad." Josh said and sighed.

"You do realize that I am the most powerful of all everyone here right?" Ashley said still not happy with her orders.

"Exactly, which is why we assigned you to the distraction squad. We want a Pokemon with the ability to protect the weakest of the offensive with ease. Do not worry. You will get your chance to fight once your initial mission is complete." The Alakazam said and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Just so you know...i do not enjoy playing slut for anyone...but I will do it if it means helping the rebellion make it past the guards" Ashley finished with a growl.

Ashley then went to meet up with her squad which consisted of a .Azumarill, Leafeon, Umbreon,Floatzel,Glaceon, Eevee, Charizard,Lopbunny , and Camellia. Which were all female.

"so, how many of you actually wanted to play slut for this mission?" Ashley asked in a sour tone.

Camellia instantly raised her paw with a grin."I don't mind it sis. Plus it's always fun to get a new cock in me." Camellia said with a grin at which the Lopbunny giggled.

"I know what you mean Ashley. However I wish I could find a male to settle down with. Sure the sex is great...but where's the love?" The Lopbunny said and let out a sigh.

"I never thought of it like that..." Ashley said with a thoughtful glance.

"Okay, enough idle chat. Our mission is to meet the male guards at the gate and seduce them. Let's pray there are no female's among them or we are screwed...and not in a good way." Ashley added making a pun but no one laughed."Our cover is we are a group of female's who are scouting along the path and unintentionally stumbled upon them. After the rebel forces have successfully made it past the gate we are to dispatch the guards without hesitation. In other words if your close to orgasm when I give the signal...too bad...rub yourself to climax if you have to afterward but when I give the signal we kill the guards no waiting. That's if you are actually going to be enjoying this mission....also...I must make it clear...to control your sex drive....do not lose control of yourselves. Remember this is a distraction not an orgy. If you get lost in your lust then you can potentially miss my signal and endanger our mission. That CAN NOT happen." Ashley finished making it a point to emphasize the words"can not" in her sentence.

"After we have killed the guards we are to meet up with Josh's Squad and assist them. I assume you are all combat able, so this won't be hard to do." Ashley finished.

"What do we do if the guards catch on?" The Eevee asked nervously.

"If they do catch on then take care of them immediately. And in any case where things go from bad to worse...well lets just say I was assigned to be squad leader **for a reason.**" Ashley said at which she looked to everyone else whose squads which were preparing to leave.

"Okay, we need to go ahead of the others so lets move out." Ashley said and her Squad followed her."Squad twenty-five is now heading to it's destination. All Squads stand by for confirmation." Ashley said into her come device at which all the squad leaders replied"affirmative".

Ashley's squad then made there way to the gate stopping just before they got close."Okay girls...it's action time. Take these to prevent any unplanned pregnancies." Ashley said handing the girl's each a anti-pregnancy pill.

"Remember...if things get bad give the signal immediately." Ashley said and motioned for them to all follow.

As the females approached the gate they began to create a fake conversation which they all devised on the way to the gate.

"HALT! Who goes there?!" One of the male Guards shouted approaching them.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. We are a Pokemon scouts group and we were just exploring around...is this place off-limits or something?" Ashley replied in the sexiest tone she could muster as other guards began to approach them.

"Yes it is. I suggest if you value your lives you walk in the opposite direction now." The guard said in an ordering tone.

"Wow...you seem very tense...and so do your male friends..." Ashley said with a seductive grin as she walked up to the male Houndoom with a sexy walk to match her voice at which the Lopbunny then spoke up on cue.

"These guys are hot." The Lopbunny said in a fake whisper making sure that the guards could hear as the other females agreed also in fake whispers.

"Ahem, well yes..this is a very tough job. We are very tense because we have to guard this area from intruders....it gets pretty lonely....if you know what I mean..." The guard said in a masculine tone clearly starting to take the bait.

"Aw....it must be pretty lonely our here with no way to find a way to release all that tension..." Ashley said in the same sexy tone as she brushed her tail up against the Houndoom.

The other female's then used this sentence as a cue and began to begin the next part of their fake conversation.

"Gawd...do you know how long it's been since I've been mated? And just looking at these males is making me wet." The female Eevee said in a fake whisper.

"I know....but they would never go for us. They are too busy with their jobs." The Azumarill replied in a fake whisper.

"You think we could get some action out of these guys?" The Umbreon replied in a fake Whisper.

"Doubt it. They are probably not interested in us." The Charizard replies in the same fake whisper.

"You don't know till you try." The Floatzel said with a giggle in the same fake whisper as the others.

At this point the guard motioned for his fellow guards to come over to him."If you'll excuse us for a moment females." The Houndoom said with a smile and walked over to the other guards.

Ashley listened intently able to hear every word they whispered amongst each other with her power hearing ability.

"These females totally want us." The Houndoom whispered with a grin.

"You sure about that? Maybe it's a trap of some kind." The male Growlithe guard replied in a whisper.

"Aw, come on...these females lay a trap for us? Come on. They look like they could barely harm a butterfree!" The male Zangoose guard replied.

"I say we mate them and if they look like they are laying a trap of some kind we kill them. Either way we get some good mating and I could use some Pikachu cunt." The male Houndoom said with a grin looking over at Ashley.

"Alright. I'll get the others over here and we'll mate the hell out of them." The male Zangoose guard replied.

The Houndoom then turned and walked over Ashley and the other Females."From the looks of it...you female's are looking kind of lonely yourselves. If you want we could have a nice fun time....if you get my drift." The Houndoom said with a grin.

"Mmm....i like your thinking...what you think girls? Should we give these males some fun?" Ashley asked looking over at the others who on cue all nodded in agreement.

"I want that Zangoose....he looks hot." The Lopbunny said in a seductive tone as she fluffed up the fur around her breasts revealing her erect nipples.

"Okay. You got yourselves some cunt...but we are not going to mate in the open...i mean it would be embarrassing if anyone caught us. Can you meet us over there?" Ashley asked in a sexy tone pointing in the direction of a thick forest.

"Sure." The Houndoom said with a grin.

At which point Ashley and the females then headed into the thick forest.

"Okay girls. Remember. Does lose yourselves and when I give the signal...you know what to do." and all the female's nodded.

About ten minuets later ten to twenty male guards walked into the brush were they stood.

Ashley then discreetly turned on her com device for a moment and said"Alright. The Fun is here!" And shut it off just as discreetly giving the cue to the other rebel's to begin to advance.

"I swore i'd never let any cock inside other than Jolt's once I got my memories....i guess i'm going to have to though...i'm sorry Jolt." Ashley thought to herself as the Houndoom positioned itself to enter her.

Meanwhile Camellia wasted no time in allowing the Growlithe to enter her and began to moan in ecstasy with each thrust.

As the Houndoom began to thrust it's cock into Ashley she tried her best not to enjoy the feeling, However her body was saying otherwise as her fake moans soon turned to real ones."Uhh..damn it....i shouldn't be enjoying this....but it's been so long....i guess I better enjoy the ride...." Ashley thought shamefully as her moans became more intense with each thrust.

Ashley looked over to the other females who were now getting their cunts fucked or giving blow-jobs to the other male guards.

The Lopbunny was now riding the Zangoose screaming in ecstasy with each time she thrust the Zangoose's cock into her. While Eevee gripped the dirt as she moaned with each thrust from a male Flareon as the words"Harder...." and "Faster..." Escaped her muzzle ever so often in a lustful whisper.

Glaceon however was screaming"Fuck me harder!!!" between loud moans as a male Raichu thrust into her.

"Damn it...i told them not to get lost in their lust!" Ashley thought to herself in an annoyed tone. However she was beginning to find it very hard not to get lost in her own lust as the Houndoom's thrusting became even faster and harder.

After a few moments Ashley got lost in her own lust and began to scream as loud as the Glaceon as the words"Fuck me faster! Make me cum!!!" came out in almost a shriek as she clamped down on the Houndoom's cock.

Meanwhile Umbreon was bucking to a male Typhlosion's thrusting rubbing her clit between her hind legs as the Typhlosion continued to thrust into her.

Leafeon and Floatzel were now in foursome with a male Sneasel and a male Ursaring. Leafeon screamed out in ecstasy as her cunt was being thrust into by the Sneasel while she licked Floatzel's cunt as Floatzel gave the Ursaring a blow-job which moaned as she sucked it greedily.

Ashley was the first to climax having not been mated in so long her ability to hold off orgasm was a bit rusty...not like she wanted to though as she clenched on the Houndoom's cock with her vaginal muscles as her Chu cunt squirted it's juices shortly after she felt the Houndoom's cock knot her and shoot hot cum into her shortly after causing her to grip the dirt as her cum fetish she had forgotten about came back ten fold as the feeling of the Houndoom's cum shooting into her sent her into a second orgasm moments after the first.

Ashley panted loudly as she recovered from her double orgasm. A few moments later her mind then began to clear remembering she was in fact still on a mission."Time to wrap this up...but I got to wait for this Houndoom's knot to go down before I do anything...so I need to wait for that or I will be in serious trouble if they catch on while I'm knotted like this." Ashley thought to herself.

While Ashley waited for the Houndoom's knot to go down she watched as the other female's one after the other hit orgasm as did the males shortly after.

Finally after what seemed to be forever the Houndoom's Knot slipped out of her cunt which immediately began to drip with the Houndoom's and her cum sliding down her hind legs and onto the ground as well.

However Before Ashley could react she felt two cocks intrude into her cunt and tail hole sending a wave of pleasure through her body that fogged up her mind once again as she began to moan and feel her climax slowly build anew. "T-That's...n-new....never had two cocks inside me at once before..." Ashley said between moans not taking the time to look behind herself to which males were inside her this time...no she couldn't. she was two far gone to the world due to the feeling of two cocks inside her that felt so good as they thrust in and out of her causing her to scream out in pleasure as each one reentered her holes filling what seemed to be the deepest depths and hitting every single pleasure button inside her at once. Ashley did not last long as the most powerful orgasm she could honestly ever remember having was now occurring as she clamped down like a vice grip on the male's cock inside her cunt, gripped the dirt VERY hard, and screamed at the top of her lungs"PIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" as wave after wave of her climax hit her. At this precise moment her cunt was little pouring with her fem juices like a faucet left on in the kitchen.

Ashley panted loudly as her heart raced while her body felt as if it had another orgasm it would explode. However Ashley had little time to recover as the two cocks continued to thrust into her sending more waves of pleasure throughout her body. A part of was screaming for this sex fest to end while another part of her was screaming even louder"GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!" in fact these words are exactly what came thundering out of Ashley's muzzle as her pleasure continued to mount.

After a few moments she heard the male Houndoom say"suck it." her eyes jolted open to see the Houndoom erect cock inches from her muzzle. Ashley without hesitation took the Houndoom's cock into her muzzle as the sudden ambition to have all three of her holes stuffed with cock surprised even her own self with this new desire.

"Look at me...I've become a slut...." Ashley thought shamefully as she moaned in ecstasy as she sucked the Houndoom's cock with each thrust into her holes."But....this feeling....this feeling of having every part of me that could be filled with something.....now filled....it feels so good...my body just doesn't want it to stop.....no...I don't don't want it to stop...i love this feeling...I guess...doing this just once....the desire to have every part of me filled that I didn't even know I had.....fulfilling that desire just this once...and never again. Yes, that will be okay." Ashley thought to herself and a few moments later screamed out again in ecstasy however this scream was muffled by the Houndoom's cock in her muzzle at the moment as yet another climax hit her.

Camellia meanwhile was now riding a male Charizard as she looked over to her sister"Damn...Ashley is genuinely having a blast over there.....poor Chu...i wonder if she's ever been in a foursome before....then again..judging by her sudden shriek in pleasure awhile back when she screamed our Pokemon name and the fact she looked as if she had the most powerful climax of her life..she's probably never experienced anything like this before. I know it took me a few times to be able to control myself in a threesome...Then again..Ashley probably is feeling guilty that she is enjoying it so much, knowing her. She's not a slut like I am." Camellia thought to herself then turned her head back to face the Charizard as she continued to ride the Charizard's cock.

"I-I-I need to wrap this up...." Ashley thought to herself as she panted loudly recovering from her powerful orgasm. However much to her horror/delight the two cocks that were thrusting into her holes suddenly erupted with hot semen once again propelling her to yet another climax like a bullet-train as she screamed out in ecstasy once again only to practically gag as the Houndoom's cock began to shoot it's hot seed into her muzzle which Ashley swallowed and began to suck greedily for every last drop.

After what seemed like an eternity to her she suddenly felt each cock one by one withdraw from her holes leaving her laying on the ground panting VERY loudly as cum dripped from every hole down her hind legs and her muzzle. Ashley clung to consciousness as she lay there clearly with a feeling of satisfaction and a smile on her face to match it.

After about ten more minuets she finally felt strength return to her as she stood up on all fours looking around.

This was Ashley's cue to wrap this up."Fun's over Girls!" Ashley said aloud at which point Ashley used her Irontail Blade attack to kill the Houndoom and any other guards within range of her attacks at which point the other female's followed suit dispatching each of the males with their own special attacks.

After a intense battle all the females stood next to each other panting many of which were still recovering from their orgasms despite being able to kill the guards in this state.

"Gawd...that Raichu's cum is still dripping out of me!" Glaceon said looking behind herself as cum continued to drip down her hind legs.

"I think most of these guards hadn't mated in a long time..." Ashley replied still feeling the cum drip from each of her holes.

"Everyone who still has male cum dripping from their cunt say aye!" Camellia said with a grin at which point all the females including Ashley said "aye" and all giggled shortly after including Ashley who hated to admit she missed the feeling of cum dripping down her hind legs.

"I told you girls not to get lost in your lust." Ashley said after a few moments in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, don't even sis! I distinctly remember you screaming, Fuck me faster! Make me cum!!!" Camellia said trying to strike her best Ashley impression at which point Ashley blushed beat red and the other females giggled.

"I couldn't help it! You do realize it's been three years since I have been mated right?" Ashley retorted trying to defend herself.

"And by a three Pokemon at once at that...you were clearly lost to the world in your own lust sis. Camellia replied with a grin.

"Well fun's over. We need to now go and assist Josh's Squad. From here own out things get lethal. So be ready to fight at your best." Ashley said aloud and all the females nodded and followed Ashley as she made her way into the fortress where the faint sounds of combat could be heard.

Meanwhile Josh's Squad was in battle with many of Chris's forces...

"Take this!" Josh said as he threw a small device on the ground which after a few moments exploded into thousands of small spikes impaling the group of robots and many Pokemon killing them instantly.

Cash charged at several Deathroids along side of Erick reaching into his small pack and pulled out several cards."It's a full house baby!" Cash called out charging electricity into the cards and through them at the Deathroid stunning it momentarily at which point Erick jumped up claws bared and began to stab repetitively at the Deathroids's head.

Erick then charged at the a group of ten Deathroids and stood in place."CLEAR A PATH!" He yelled out giving the cue for several rebels to quickly move out of the way as his left arm converted into a laser cannon."Hey, Tin-cans! I got a message for Chris! Tell him this is what he gets when he hurts innocent Pokemon!" Erick yelled out and fired his Laser cannon.

The beam sailed down impaling five Deathroids through the chest which exploded shortly afterward and severally damaged many others.

Josh suddenly found himself surrounded by several Deathroids and looked around himself in fear as they all armed their guns and prepared to fire.

"Pokemon art: Lightning strike!" Ashley's voice called out as she appeared above the group of Deathroids in a burst of electricity and charged at one impaling it through the head." Bloodline Pokemon art: Lightning vortex!" Ashley called out as her entirely body began to become engulfed in electricity as she spun around very fast creating what looked like a small electrical tornado to Josh. And sailed through each Deathroid's Chest in a circular motion until they all fell down and self-combusted shortly afterward.

Ashley then landed next to her brother shortly afterward and drew her sword she held on her back in a sheath."Having a little trouble bro?" Ashley said as she defended herself against a Pokedroid.

"Just a little. And your late." Josh replied.

"Sorry, I got held up." Ashley replied as she killed the Pokedroid with one finally slash.

"I'll say...you smell like male cum." Josh said waving a paw as he held his nose causing Ashley to blush.

"It's not my fault the males wouldn't stop." Ashley retorted with an annoyed expression on her face as Camellia ran up to them.

"More like Ashley here got to experience a foursome for the first time in her life and loved it!" Camellia chimed in with a grin at which point Ashley's face went beat red with embarrassment.

"Do you have to say everything?!" Ashley exclaimed angrily at her sister.

"Umm...females.....FOCUS!" Josh said as he pointed to two Deathroids approached them.

Ashley then jumped up, balled up a paw into a fist, and clocked one of the Deathroids in the face literally sending it's head flying off it's shoulders into the outer wall of Chris's fortress with a loud explosion. She then turned around and punched the second Deathroid midair still in the chest leaving a small hole in it's chest as it went flying back into the outer wall as well and exploded upon impact.

As Ashley landed on the ground she looked at Camellia who gulped loudly."Sorry, sis...i didn't mean to piss you off." Camellia said with a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile Julian's squad had successfully infiltrated Chris's Fortress and were sneaking around...

"Remember...our job is to locate Chris's throne room and kill him...our mission is the most important of them all...so we can't fuck up..if we do..it's all over." Julian said to her Squad which consisted of a Poliwrath, Kadabra, Golem, and a Scyther.

"Umm..Miss. Julian...I'm sorry for insulting your daughter like that..." Scyther said in a whisper.

"It's alright...i suppose I acted a tad rashly myself....but for now we need to focus on the mission. Remember...Pokemon and humans alike are fighting together as one and giving their lives to save our world from Chris's rein of terror. We can't afford to let their sacrifices be in vein. After this is all over...i hope we can all live in peace..." Julian said as they made their way through a small hall and past a few guards thanks to Kadabra using his psychic power to distract them.

"Okay, Scyther...you were once a prisoner here..do you know where to go?" Julian asked not sure where to go.

"Yes, follow me." Scyther said and everyone followed him through several more halls narrowly evading guards.

"This....is...too easy..." Julian thought to herself feeling uneasy about how well they had sneaked through the halls with little or no security.

"There! That's Chris's throne room!" Scyther exclaimed in a whisper.

"Okay, everyone...this is it! Be ready!" Julian said as they all dashed for the door. Julian punched the door down with her paw balled up into a fist to see a seemingly empty room.

"It's empty?!" Julian exclaimed confused.

"No, Chris's throne is right there see!" Scyther said leading them in.

"He must have left to do battle with the rebels or something." Golem said looking around.

"Something's not right here....our intelligence said that Chris almost never leaves his throne room..." Kadabra said in an uneasy tone.

"I couldn't agree more Kadabra...something is not right here....could it be a-" Julian began to say but was cut off by Poliwrath yelling"IT'S A TRAP!!!!" as she whirled around to see everyone in mere moments with the exception of her and the Scyther being held by Vampire Pokemon.

Moments later a faint clapping could be heard until a figure step in from the shadows of the door frame."Well done Scyther....just like we always planned." Chris said with a malicious grin at which point Julian's face snapped in Scyther's direction with a feeling of shock and betrayal at she looked at him.

"HOW COULD YOU?! WE WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER CHANCE LIKE THIS SCYTHER! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL FOR ETERNITY!" Julian exclaimed outraged.

"You never had a chance like this Julian.....how do you think the information of the location of my fortress got out? Surely you don't think I would allow such vital information to float around my kingdom unchecked...Scyther was my spy...i gave him the information and told him to give it to your pathetic rebel leaders...i lowered my security to allow you to easily get to my throne room" Chris said with an evil grin clearly enjoying the fact that this new information was having such a horrifying effect on her. "yes...it was all planned from the start.....what better what to wipe out the rebellion against me then bait them into a trap and exterminate them like the pests they are...." Chris said with an evil grin and signaled his vampire guards at which point Julian watched in horror as the vampire Pokemon sunk their fangs into her fellow rebels growling loudly as they all screamed out in agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" Julian shrieked and charged at Chris faster than he predicted and slammed him into the wall."Where's my son, you fucking freak of nature!?" Julian exclaimed with a paw around Chris's throat.

Chris's guards began to charge forward until he motioned for them to stop."You can't choke me to death Julian....but if you must know...General Joltarious is on a special assignment..." Chris said and used his psychic power to eject her five feet from him."Since your clearly in the mood....and I'm the sporting type...let us have one final battle..." Chris said with a grin motioning for his guards to stay put."No one interfere! This battle is between me and Julian!" Chris exclaimed at which point Jessica walked into the room.

"Oh this should be good...." Jessica said with a grin as she jumped up and sat in Chris's throne.

Meanwhile as Chris's and Julian's battle began Ashley was still in battle with Chris's forces outside the Fortress...

"It looks like we are winning!" Cash said with a smile as he ran up to Ashley and Josh.

"Looks that way but don't let your guard down for a second!" Ashley exclaimed.

As the Deathroid Ashley had just defeated fell to the ground...who she saw as the the Deathroid fell to the ground walking forward towards the battle made time seemingly freeze around her as she continued to look on. "J-Jolt......." Ashley said aloud as the black furred Pikachu walked towards her with a malicious smile on his face to match Chris's ignoring everything around him as he continued to look at Ashley.

Josh turned his head for a moment a nearly dropped the explosive device he was holding as he looked on in shock."No way.....it can't be him....but I'd know my brother from anywhere...it has to be him!" Josh thought as he looked on.

"Well,well....your face seems familiar....did I burn your village to the ground?" Jolt said with an evil grin.

Ashley was still in shock to even manage a reply.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways....I was ordered by Lord Christopher to fight you one on one...." Jolt said and pointed at Ashley.

"I-I don't want to fight you Jolt!" Ashley managed to choke out after a few moments.

"If you refuse...." Jolt trailed off and in mere seconds disappeared and reappeared with the Lopbunny from earlier in his arms.

Ashley looked on in shock as Lopbunny looked at her terrified and unable to move having been parlayed with fear. Jolt then took both paws and placed them around her head."This will happen to everyone here..." Jolt trailed off.

"JOLT, PLEASE DON'T!" Ashley cried out but much to her horror Jolt twisted her neck quickly and powerfully to the left snapping Lopbunny's neck and let go of her head shortly after letting her lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Heh...she reeks of cum....what a waste of a good slut....oh well." Jolt said with a grin as he looked down at Lopbunny's lifeless corpse and then back to Ashley.

"Make a choice...but remember...for every minuet you take to decide another dies..." Jolt said after a few moments.

"Fine!...have it your way" Ashley said after a few moments.

"Good....meet me inside..." Jolt said and disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

Ashley knelt down beside the lifeless Lopbunny as tears filled her eyes."She was apart of my Squad....i was supposed to protect her...but I did nothing!" Ashley exclaimed as she began to sob uncontrollably as she looked on at her lifeless companion.

Ashley cried for a few moments more before she finally stood up on all fours and stared in the direction of the entrance to the fortress."It's time...." Ashley said trailing off as she stood on her hind paws"Time to stop running away....I failed to stop him twice....i just watched him hurt those I cared about....i ran away from him...afraid to fight him..." Ashley trailed off and began to walk towards the entrance."But I refuse to run away any longer...Jolt....if it comes down to it..." Ashley trailed off again as she approached the door. "I will kill you myself to give you peace!" Ashley exclaimed as she punched the door which flew off it's hinges and sailed fifty feet away from her and skidded to a halt deep inside the fortress. She then stepped inside to find herself in a mostly empty room except for one figure who stood at a distance from afar.

"It's about time you got here....i was beginning to wonder if you had had second thoughts..." Jolt replied in a malicious tone...


	13. JOLT VS ASHLEY

**AUTHORS NOTES: The final chapter of the entire PUL series is here!!! yes this is the last chapter i will be writing for the Pikachu's unexpected love series...to all my readers who have stuck it through with me over the years and endured my horrific grammar and lack of quotation marks at the beginning of this series...i would like to thank you fromthe bottom of my heart for sticking with me and continuing to read my stories as i have improved over the years. It's amazing how much i have improved when i look at my old works and go"Damn...i was that bad of a writer....;_;" and then look at my most recent work and realize just how far i have come as a writer. and i would have NEVER came as far as i have if it were not for you my readers telling me what i did wrong and what i did write....you guys are the best! :) It's amazing though...if it weren't for my sudden inspiration to write Jolt and Ashley's forbidden love which was inspired by a real life friends relationship, i most likely would have NEVER completed this series. i owe alot to her. :) And now i present to you...the climatic final chapter of the Pikachu's unexpected love series....**

**JOLT VS. ASHLEY**

**THE TEST OF THEIR FORBIDDEN LOVE!**

"It's about time you got here....i was beginning to wonder if you had had second thoughts..." Jolt said with a cackle as he took a step forward.

"Jolt, you don't have to do this! I know your still in there!" Ashley exclaimed in a compassionate tone.

"I have no idea what your talking about female...there has always been and always will be Joltarious...." Jolt said and suddenly appeared in front of her. "Lets begin shall we?" Jolt said and punched her square in the chest knocking the wind out of her before he threw her over his shoulder sending her flying into the wall fifty feet on the other side of the room and then appeared right in front of her once again and yanked her out of the dent in the wall and slammed her on the ground.

"Pathetic....you reek of cum just like that Lopbunny." Jolt said lifted her up and slammed her against the wall."Why aren't you fighting back? Or is mating males your only true skill?" Joltarious said in a malicious tone and jammed a finger up Ashley's Vagina much to her shock.

"S-stop it Jolt!" Ashley cried out feeling Jolt's paw probe her feeling violated and at the same time aroused. As Jolt continued his paw work Ashley couldn't believe it but she felt a climax begin to mount within her."Uhh...stop....please...." Ashley cried out halfheartedly. However Jolt refused to stop as he continued to thrust a digit of his paw into her. Ashley truly did not want to enjoy this...but for some strange reason she didn't want to stop it...even though Jolt had no memories of what they had...his pawwork was exactly as she had remembered it and even stranger was the fact she began to genuinely enjoy it. Before Ashley knew it her cunt was clasping around Jolt's paw as her orgasm hit her sending a gush of her juices from her pussy to the floor with a loud splattering sound.

"No...more....please....Ashley said panting as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Aww..what's wrong? Don't you like it? Don't lie..you love it....."Jolt said at which point Ashley felt his paw withdraw and be replaced by something long and thick and knew exactly what it was. It was Jolt's cock.

"Uhh...no....stop...please..." Ashley once again said halfheartedly and moments later began to moan loudly.

"That's it...take my cock like the slut you are..." Jolt said in a malicious tone at which point Ashley's eyes snapped open into a deathly glare.

"What did you call me?" Ashley said in a low tone ignoring the fact she was still being violated.

"You heard me..slut." Jolt replied with a grin. However his grin suddenly went to one of pain as Ashley kneed him hard in the balls.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, YOUR SISTER....THE ONE YOU LOVED,CHERISHED, AND WANTED TO RAISE A FAMILY WITH A SLUT!" Ashley shrieked and literally bitch-slapped him a crossed the face. "I went through hell for you!" Ashley said as she bitch-slapped him again."I became a pokemon arts master...so I could protect myself and not be a burden to you!" Ashley shrieked as she Bitch-slapped him again. With each slap she was causing jolt to stumble backwards stunning him with each slap." I mastered my hidden power so I could fight along side of you!" Ashley said as she Bitch-slapped him again tears now streaming from her eyes but the look of rage and hurt never left them all the same."I gave my virginity to you!" Ashley shrieked again as she Bitched-slapped him once more and then picked him up by the chest fur and slammed him against the wall."I gave my life,my soul.....my heart to you...." Ashley said as tears continued to flood from her eyes down her cheeks onto the floor."I GAVE UP OUR LITTER TO SAVE YOUR LIFE FOR FUCKS SAKE JOLT!!!!" Ashley shrieked once more and threw him to the ground hard."But that means nothing to you...." Ashley said as she walked up towards Jolt still trying to recover and stomped on his chest knocking the wind out of him."All the sacrifices I made!" Ashley shrieked as she stomped on his chest again."Everything I did for you!" Ashley continued stomped on his chest again."THEY MEAN NOTHING!!!!!!!!" Ashley bellowed at the top of her lungs stomping on his chest several more times and then stared at him heaving and gasping for air.

"Y-You...think that's supposed to mean anything to me?" Jolt managed to say between pants and managed to cackle as well.

"Of course not..." Ashley said in a low tone, lifted her brother by the chest fur and slammed him aginst the wall"Pokemon art: Lightning chain!" Ashley said at which point chains of electricity formed around jolt's body binding him to the wall.

"That's why we are going to die together Jolt. I can't bare to see you like this any longer...and since there's nothing left of the Chu I loved inside that monster...i have no more reason to continue living." Ashley said and clasped her paws together.

"Forbidden Pokemon art: Devil's advocate blade!" Ashley yelled and slammed her paw into the ground. At which a dark and sinister glyph appeared and a malicious sword rose in it's place.

Meanwhile deep in the heat of battle Kendory's eyes suddenly widened with horror."She couldn't.....she wouldn't?!" Kendory said and instantaneously dashed towards where he sensed the evil aura which he knew all to well....

"What's that little sword supposed to do?" Jolt asked snickering.

"This sword is said to carry Death's power to strip the soul from the person's body is pierces....in essence killing them instantaneously. But at a heavily price...for once I have completed the task this sword was summoned for my soul will be stripped from me as well." Ashley said as she reached out a paw to take hold of the sword only to be tackled to the ground by Kendory.

"You stupid RAT! I told you to NEVER use that art!" Kendory bellowed."What were you thinking?!" Kendory said as he stood up and looked at her.

"There's nothing left of the Chu I love in that monster! He's the reason I became a pokemon arts master! He's the reason I am what I am today! I did it for him!" Ashley shrieked back at Kendory tears still flooding from her eyes.

"There still is a way to save him!" Kendory retorted and turned to face the sword. He then flashed out a sheet of ice and scribbled on it until it lay on the ground.

"Ashley...there is something I must tell you...." Kendory said and looked up at Ashley with a smile."I have realized that I am deeply in love with you...however I could never express this because of the demon in me sealing my emotions...however...i quickly realized that your deeply love your brother...therefore I am going to use an ancient art that I should never have known....this art will permanently seal the evil that posses your bother and will restore his memories from this time the one before....however this art will indeed take everything I have left..." Kendory said as he looked up at Ashley.

"Why did you never tell me this before? And you can't do that!" Ashley exclaimed but she found that she could not move for her feet were sealed in ice preventing her from moving forward to stop him.

"I kept this from you...because....i never had a reason to tell you...till now..." Kendory said in a low tone as she turned to look at Jolt."I have lived three thousand years....that is long enough for me to live....the time has come for me leave this world..." Kendory said as he placed his paws on the sheet of ice.

Ashley struggled to break free of the ice but she could not as the sheet of ice began to glow as well as Kendory."I learned this Ancient art from runes in the land of my village..." Kendory said and then looked strait at Jolt.

"You take care of her Jolt.....don't make my actions here and now in-vain... Ancient art of the Mystic bane part one: The Sealing of ten thousand demons!" Kendory bellowed at which point the sheet of ice grew bright with a holy light until a small shining orb rose from it and launched itself at Jolt who in turn shrieked loudly as his entire body became engulfed in a holy light.

"Kendory please stop! You don't have to do this!" Ashley cried out trying to break free but to avail.

"I can't stop now Ashley...part one if already done.... Ancient art of the Mystic bane part two: The Unsealing of ten thousand memories!" Kendory yelled at which point his entire body flashed in a blinding holy light and disappeared. In his place a floating orb of holy light at which a few moments later shot directly at Jolt who was still glowing brightly and upon impact a wave of holy energy surged through the room knocking Ashley to the ground.

The ice Around Ashley's feet suddenly melted as she was knocked to the ground unconscious....

Ashley looked around herself in a seemly bright room with Kendory who stood there smiling looking MUCH younger as he looked at her.

"It is good to see you one last time..." Kendory said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips much to her shock but she did not resist."I will always be with you in spirit..." Kendory said as he walked over to a bright light and stood by a brown furred Pikachu with a Furret's tail that resembled her a lot and held her.

"Thank you for looking after my love for all this time. I am forever grateful to you Ashley." Merry said with a smile.

"So...your the Pikachu who he spoke of?" Ashley asked looking at them both.

"Yes....i was taken from him...but now we are reunited." Merry said and looked at Kendory and then back to her."Ashley....Promise me you will never let the one you love go...no matter what." Merry replied at which Ashley nodded with a smile.

"I will protect Jolt wit my life just as he has done for me....i promise." Ashley said still smiling even though a tear could be seen streaming from her right eye down her cheek as she looked on at them both.

"Thank you....it is time for us to go now..." Merry said and looked at Kendory who smiled and then looked to Ashley.

"Look after yourself...and remember...your toughest battle has yet to come." Kendory said and with that both Kendory and Merry walked into the light and shortly after a blinding flash of light....

Ashley's eyes slowly opened to see Jolt's yellow furred face looking at her with tears in his eyes smiling at her."J-Jolt?" Ashley asked dazed.

"Ashley...." Jolt trailed off and locked his muzzle with hers in a passionate kiss which she returned.

"Y-you remember everything?" Ashley stuttered slightly looking at him smiling to which he nodded silently.

"Thank god...." Ashley said silently and embraced him in a hug.

After a few moments Jolt helped Ashley to her feet and looked in the distance where fighting could be heard."This is it Ashley.....the all or nothing battle...and we fight him together." Jolt said taking hold of her paw to which she nodded with a look of determination in her eyes to match his.

Meanwhile Julian and Chris were in the mist of a fierce battle...

Julian flew back landing on all fours as she skidded back several feet and then charged at Chris again using her Irontail blade to strike at him which he used his bone sword to counter ending in yet another stalemate.

"You've grown strong Julian....your power almost matches my own..." Chris said with an evil grin as their weapons continued to grind against one another.

"I've grown stronger than you think Chris." Julian said as she turned and used her thunder punch attack to strike him in the chest which set him flying back into the wall of his throne room.

"Ha! That was a clever attack!" Chris said rubbing his chest."But Playtime's over...it's time to finish this." Chris said as he rose his fist to face Julian and opened his palm.

At first nothing happened until Julian was stopped mid-charge by an unseen force and lifted into the air.

"I will crush you like the vermin you are!" Chris said with a cackle and begin to close his palm into a fist which caused the unseen force around Julian to begin crushing her mid-air.

Julian struggled to break free of the unseen force but to no avail as it continued to crush her causing her to cry out in agony and pain."That's it....scream...cry out in pain....that's the last sound I want to hear coming from your pathetic muzzle as I crush you!" Chris called exclaimed as he continued to close his palm.

Just then Ashley came barreling in the door way much to the shock of Chris and his guards who immediately charged at her.

"Pokemon art: Thundering Tundra!" Ashley called out slammed her paw onto the floor at which point a huge wave of electricity sailed at the guards electrifying them and incinerating them moments after.

Chris immediately threw Julian to the wall after seeing this and looked at her."How? There's no way he could have been defeated!" Chris said looking at Ashley.

Just then Jolt stepped into the doorway much to Chris's shock looking like his old self."Fun's over Christopher...You will never have me ever again." Jolt said as he leaned on the door frame.

Ashley used this as a cue charge forward disappearing in a burst of electricity and reappear in yet another burst and roundhouse kick him from behind a crossed the head knocking him forward only to have Ashley appear in yet another burst of electricity in front of him"Pokemon art: Lighting strike!" Ashley called out as she balled her paw into a fist and struck him square in the chest.

Chris cried out in pain as electricity burst out of his back as he flew back which Jolt used this as a cue to charge at Chris.

"This should bring back some old memories Chris!" Jolt exclaimed as he used his irontail to uppercut him through the roof of his throne room."ONE!" Jolt called out and jumped seemingly disappearing in a blur and reappearing above Chris who could only look on in shock."TWO!!!" Jolt called out as he used his irontail attack to strike him square in the chest sending them plummeting towards the ground.

"He's all yours sis!" Jolt called out as he disappeared in a blur from on top of him. Chris turned himself around to face the ground still falling to see Ashley's Tail glowing brightly.

" I created this Pokemon art just for you Christoper! Bloodline Pokemon art: Ketchum bloodline Irontail blade!" Ashley called out and her tail then morphed into a long, glowing Scimitar. "Your rein of terror ends now!!" Ashley yelled and jumped up to strike him.

"NO!" Came a voice from no where as Jessica appeared out of nowhere using her irontail to knock her son to the side and took the attack from Ashley head on as it slashed through her like a hot knife through butter.

Ashley landed back on the ground as her tail morphed back to it's original shape and looked on in shock at Jessica who lay dead on the floor with a gaping slash a crossed her chest.

Chris stood up dazed and still injured and looked at Jessica who now lay dead. Upon seeing this his eyes widened in horror much to Ashley, Jolt's and Julian's shock who was now able to stand up.

Without warning a surge of psychic energy blasted all three of them to the wall dazing them as Chris ran over to Jessica and lifted her up and held her."Mommy.....you can't be dead...please tell me you aren't dead!" Chris wailed with REAL tears streaming from his cheeks"Please mommy...don't be dead...i can't clone you again!" Chris said sobbing loudly now.

Ashley despite her hatred for Chris and everything he's done could not help but feel sorry for him and at the same time shocked that he was showing REAL emotion.

After a few moments Chris laid Jessica down on the floor."I'll avenge you mother....i swear it..." Chris said as he stood up and looked at them.

"You..........." Chris said trailing off in a deep loathing tone and moments later extended a palm at all three of them.

At this exact moment several guards came running in"Lord Christoper the rebels....they are-" one of the guards began to say but could not finish his sentence for him and every other guard who stood in front of Ashley,Jolt, and Julian suddenly had their skin ripped from their bodies and shortly after there organs seemingly were incinerated leaving only bloody skeletons which moments later were shattered into thousands of fragments which scattered through out the room hitting the ground and walls with a loud clattering sound.

Jolt,Julian, and Ashley's eyes widened in horror at this sight that beheld them and immediately ran out the doorway only to hear a loud blast from behind them which could only have been the wall as a ten foot wave of Psychic power sailed behind them.

"What happened to him?! He wasn't nearly as powerful as this before!" Julian exclaimed as they ran looking behind herself to see Chris in the doorway with yet another open palm."HIT THE FLOOR NOW!" Julian yelled at which they all obeyed instantaneously falling to the floor. In front of them several rebels and Chris's forces that were doing battle suddenly suffered the same fate as the guards in the throne room.

"I think..the pain and shock of seeing the one thing he cared about dead awakened the true demon in him." Ashley said as they all got back to their feet and ran out the door into the mist of a battle between rebels,guards, and Deathroids.

"What does that mean?!" Jolt yelled as they narrowly evaded yet another attack from Chris which set several guards and rebels in flames screaming in agony before they fell to ashes moments later.

"It means Chris's true demonic power has awakened!" Ashley exclaimed as they made a swift turn into the forest as the trees and plants behind them burst into flames.

"English please, Ashley!" Julian yelled as they all jumped over a river bank and landed on the other side which moments later began to boil and suddenly explode in a wave of searing hot steam that hit all three of them which knocked them to the ground with a loud thud.

"It fucking means we are fucking dead if he hits us with a single attack!" Ashley practically shrieked as she lifted both Jolt and Julian up and dashed forward with all the speed she could muster.

"We can't run forever Ashley! We have to face him at one point!" Jolt exclaimed looking behind himself to see smoke and ash rising up and cries of Pokemon who were in Chris's path as they suffered a similar fate to everyone else who had been unfortunate enough to be hit with his attacks.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking damn it!" Ashley retorted in a panicked tone as she continued to run.

Just then Ashley's com device began to blare with Josh's voice."Ashley, what the fuck is going on over there!? I have just recently got reports about Chris annihilating our forces and his alike with a single attack! And how they described it wasn't pretty!" Josh voice exclaimed through her com device.

"A little busy trying not to get the flesh ripped off our bones at the moment bro! Talk to you later!" Ashley exclaimed as they barely dodged yet another blast from Chris knocking Jolt and Julian to the ground next to her and moments later al three stood up and began to run again.

"We have got to find something to even out the playing field for us!" Ashley exclaimed as they continued to run.

"But what? What could stop that?! It would have to nullify all his abilities to be able to even stand a chance against him!" Jolt exclaimed as they continued to run.

"P.O.K.E......." Ashley said aloud thinking to herself.

"What?" Jolt asked confused as they barely dodged yet another attack from Chris hitting a a mountain behind them obliterating it.

"It's one of Josh's inventions! Pokemon offensive attack eliminator is what that stands for! I wonder if the device still works back at the old HQ..." Ashley said aloud.

"It's worth a shot! And it's all we've got left to work with! So lets head that way!" Julian exclaimed at which point the three made a sharp left turn heading in the direction to their old HQ.

"How far is it to our old HQ?!" Jolt asked as they ran past several Pokemon who looked on curiously and then panic and begin to run as they saw Chris soaring after them.

"About ten to twenty miles give or take." Ashley said aloud activating the GPS on her com device.

"I don't know if we can keep dodging him for that long!" Jolt exclaimed and suddenly cried out in pain as his shoulder suddenly was gashed open but an unseen force.

"I missed them by a few inches....." said in a low tone "you three will not escape my revenge for my mother's death!!!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs which the three clearly heard as they ran.

"That was too close!" Jolt exclaimed holding his shoulder which throbbed in pain as it bled.

"We're nearly there! Just three more miles!" Ashley exclaimed as they ran through familiar a forest.

As they all ran and neared the clearing the ruins of their old HQ came into view at which point Ashley spoke into her com device."Josh, I need to know where P.O.K.E. Is located at in our old HQ! Directions...NOW!" Ashley exclaimed as their old HQ became closer and closer.

"It was located in B4 behind a secret panel...why?" Josh's voice asked in confusion.

"Mom...i need to you distract Chris from us so that we can get to the P.O.K.E device and try to reactivate it." Ashley said aloud which Julian nodded.

"Hey, nutcase!" Julian shouted sending a thunderbolt in Chris's direction to get his attention.

"Die, you rat!" Chris said as he pointed a palm at her which she dodged barely as a dark beam of psychic energy shot past her.

"What are you planning to do dear?" Jolt asked curiously as Ashley punched into the ground several times until she finally punched through what was the roof of their old HQ.

"I'm going to reactivate P.O.K.E. It might give us a chance against him." Ashley said jumping in through the hole which Jolt followed her through shortly after.

Ashley looked around at what used to be her home. As she looked over to a spot of the room that now lay covered in dirt and moss the image of seeing their father Ash playing with them when they were still younger before they became teenagers and became rebels seemingly appeared in front of her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like so long ago.....yet it's been over thirteen years since we were all young and having fun as a family here...before we joined the rebellion...." Ashley said thoughtfully as she looked on until Jolt placed a paw on her shoulder snapping her out of her trance.

Ashley and Jolt made their way to the room Josh spoke of to see the device in shambles."To repair this would take someone with Josh's skill and three years worth at that!" Jolt said incredulously.

"And mom's up there risking her life for this....this piece of garbage!" Ashley screamed punching the device once and then again and again over and over as tears began to stream down from her eyes."I was an idiot for even thinking this thing could even work again! Damn me! I'M NOTHING BUT A STUPID FAT FUCKING RAT!" Ashley shrieked at the top of her lungs giving it one last punch which caused her fist to fly through it and into the wall behind it at which point Jolt placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ashley...we'll find another way." Jolt said softly putting his paws around her.

"There is no other way....we are finished..." Ashley said softly crying silently now.

"If I still had my vampire form...i might stand a chance against him..but that did more harm than good..." Jolt said looking up at which point Ashley's eyes flashed open with an epiphany.

"Jolt....i want you to bite me...and make sure you pierce my skin!" Ashley said suddenly turning around and looking at him.

"What?! What good will that do?" Jolt asked at first until it dawned on him."No....no way sis....you lost me to that evil gene....i won't do it!" Jolt said after a few moments.

"Jolt, there's no other way! The gene's evil aura was sealed away but it still flows through your blood. Right now I don't stand a chance against him...but if I have the ability to regenerate at rate one hundred times faster than I already do then I might have a chance! Plus it will make me stronger than I already am." Ashley said walked towards Jolt while he backed away.

"No! I refuse!" Jolt exclaimed backing away.

"Jolt....you don't have a choice in the matter! Forbidden Pokemon art: Vampire unsealing!" Ashley said and slammed her paw on his chest."Because of Kendory's seal this will only last for a moment...but it will be long enough to get the job done!" Ashley thought as Jolt's Fur suddenly went dark as night again.

"You want to be one of us...then so be it!" Jolt said with a evil smile and as if by instinct Jolt lunged at Ashley and bit into her throat.

After a a minuet or two however Jolt suddenly withdrew his fangs from Ashley's throat looking horrified at what he had just done as Ashley fell to the ground and began to shake uncontrollably."What have I done?" Jolt asked aloud as he watched Ashley continue to look as if she was in a seizure.

Meanwhile above Julian was not doing too well as she dodge yet another attack barely."What's happened to them? Did they get hurt?" Julian thought as she lunched a thunderbolt at Chris which had no effect on him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Chris yelled and suddenly Julian realized to her horror she could not move."You will be the first to die then your little rat offspring!" Chris excalimed and was about to slam his palm shut crushing Julian when he felt two fangs pierce his neck which made him release his Psychic grip on Julian.

Chris then without hesitation sent a wave of Psychic energy blast out from around him which knocked what ever was biting him off his his and immediately turned to see a Pikachu laying on the ground and slowly stand up.

**(Play shadow OST: Chosen one now)**

"What the?!" Chris said in shock as he stared at the Pikachu.

"Ashley?!" Julian exclaimed in shock and horror.

Ashley stood before Chris looking nothing like she had before. Her fur was now ghostly white colored instead of it's usually brown color with Angelic symbols streaming in black a crossed her fur. On her forehead was what looked to be a crooked cross with a snake wrapped around it on her forehead."Your blood tastes like shit!" Ashley said with an evil grin.

"What is this?! How did Jolt turn you?!" Chris asked in shock.

"You should be more worried about what I am going to do to you!" Ashley snarled as she dashed at him with a speed nothing like he had ever seen before and struck him through the chest with her fist poking out his back in mere seconds.

"Enough of this! Die you little rat!" Chris exclaimed lifting her up, throwing her into the air and extended a palm out.

"Ashley no!!!" Julian shrieked but she was too late as Ashley's fur and skin was ripped from her body...but much to Julian's shock and Chris's the second part of his attack never occurred as her skin and fur seemingly regenerated as quickly as he had obliterated it off her body as she landed in the ground staring at him with a malicious grin.

"Heh...i wasn't sure if becoming a vampire would save me from that attack of yours or not..but I guess it did...heh...too bad for you Chrisy-boy. Your ace-in-hole is useless against me." Ashley said with a cackle."THAT HURT LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!" Ashley thought to herself.

Chris growled in a demonic tone at this and shot the same attack at her again and again with the same result each time."Why...won't...you.....DIE?!" Chris yelled in a demonic voice with each blast he shot at her became even more enraged with each time she regenerated her skin and fur each time.

"Face it Christ-boy! I've become more powerful than you!" Ashley yelled as she once again punched through his chest and then followed up by using her ice tail blade to slash at him horizontally making him gasp as his body fell apart at the waist.

Ashley then turned around and laughed manically."This power is amazing...." She said aloud and began to laugh manically.

"Ashley! Don't forget why you even made me turn you! Don't forget who you are like I did!" Jolt called out to her from afar.

Jolt's words suddenly caused Ashley's maniacal laughter to stop and place a paw on her forehead as her fur began to return to it's normal brown color."Oh, my god...i almost let it take control of me like it did Jolt! I have got to be more careful..." Ashley thought to herself panting.

"Ashley, behind you! Look!" Julian practically screamed at which point Ashley looked behind herself and disappeared in a burst of electricity just in time to see a large long bone claw extend just past where she once stood on all fours.

"This battle isn't over by a long shot you little rat!" Chris's demonic voice echoed as his upper half of his body floated back to the lower have and fused back together as the large bone claw retracted and morphed back into what would be his arm and hand.

Ashley's fur immediately turned back to it's ghostly white color and looked at him with a evil grin."Still hadn't had enough Chrisy-boy?" Ashley said with a cackle.

"If I can't kill you with my psychic powers then I'll simply rip your heart out of your little body with my only two hands!" Chris retorted in a demonic tone and thrust his right fist towards her which morphed into a large bone claw as it extended towards her.

Ashley swiftly dodged this attack only to have Chris's left fist extend forward at her also morphing into a bone claw and impaling her in the chest which extended out of her back causing her to shriek out in a demonic tone.

"ASHLEY!" Jolt and Julian both screamed out in horror as the claw impaled her through the chest.

Ashley lay there limp still in the air with Chris's claw through her chest as he began to laugh in his demonic tone."Ha! So much for being so much more powerful than me! In the end it was nothing but all talk! Your still the same weak little rat I remember from three years ago!" Chris bellowed as he laughed manically.

"Ashley.....no..." Jolt said trailing off until he saw her left ear twitch slightly and then point up erect.

"What the-AHHH!" Chris shrieked out in agony as Ashley without warning grabbed hold of his bone claw and snapped it off with the end still impaled through her chest and landed on the ground smiling evilly.

"You missed me Chrisy-boy." Ashley said as she pulled the bone claw from her chest spurting blood as it came out only for the hole in her chest to regenerate until it looked like she had never been harmed at all."That was TOO CLOSE! A little more to the left and he would have gotten my heart." Ashley thought to herself as she looked on at Chris who's left arm was now bleeding heavily as it morphed back into it's original form."I need to stop fucking around and kill this asshole..." Ashley thought to herself as she watched his arm begin to regenerate until it was whole again."But he regenerates as fast as I do....we are at a stalemate that could last for years!" Ashley continued thinking to herself as she looked on at Chris.

Chris then without hesitation thrust both fists at her which morphed into bone claws as they neared her which she dodged."THINK ASHLEY! What edge do I have over him?! What can I do that he can't?!" Ashley thought to herself as she dodged one attack after the other.

"Your vampire powers may allow you to regenerate as fast as I me....but that won't save you for long! Even with your precious little Pokemon arts" Chris said with a grin as he continued to attack her without stopping for a moment.

"Pokemon arts...THAT'S IT! The Devil's advocate blade! But I already summoned it once and I can't do it again..and it's sitting back at his fortress where me and Jolt fought! Damn it!" Ashley thought as she continued to dodge Chris's attacks.

"This is growing tiresome...." Chris said as he withdrew his bone claws which morphed back into his arms as they retracted back to his body. Chris then extended smaller bone claws from his palms and began throwing them at her switching between that and using his fists to shoot a larger bone claw at her from time to time trying to catch her off guard as she did a mid-air spiral dodge of one of his smaller bone claws only to have her disappear in a burst of electricity a few feet above the attack.

"And at this point I can't get close enough to him to strike at him like I did before because he's using a barrage of miniature bone claws and his larger ones when he thrusts a fist at me! I'm stuck on the defensive with no way to attack...damn it!" Ashley thought to herself in a pissed off tone as she continued to dodge his barrage of attacks.

"Ashley's stuck on the defensive mom...and I'm not sure she can keep dodging his attacks for long.." Jolt said as she stood next to Julian as they both watched helplessly knowing they would only get in the way of this battle between the two seemingly vampire gods of this world.

"I think you may be right Jolt....she may now have the powers of a vampire...but that power is useless if she can't get in to attack with it. Even with the vampire power giving her godly regenerative abilities...she can't regenerate her head or her heart if they get separated from her body like Chris can..." Julian said as they continued to watch."So in the end....even with all that power she now has..it's useless unless she can find a weakness....i mean it's not like we know of any of Chris's weakness or anything...for all we know he could be weak against a silver sword! But we don't know anything for certain." Julian said allowed as they watched.

At these words Jolt remembered what Ashley had said before...

**FLASHBACK**

"Forbidden Pokemon art: Devil's advocate blade!" Ashley yelled and slammed her paw into the ground. At which a dark and sinister glyph appeared and a malicious sword rose in it's place.

What's that little sword supposed to do?" Jolt asked snickering.

"This sword is said to carry Death's power to strip the soul from the person's body is pierces....in essence killing them instantaneously. But at a heavily price...for once I have completed the task this sword was summoned for my soul will be stripped from me as well." Ashley said as she reached out a paw to take hold of the sword only to be tackled to the ground by Kendory.

**END FLASHBACK**

"The Devil's advocate blade...." Jolt said aloud in an almost stunned tone.

"The devil's whatcha-ya-ma-call-it?" Julian asked in a confused tone.

"Mom, let me use your com Device!" Jolt asked in which Julian gave it to him still confused.

"This is Field mouse! Come in Lab-Rat! I repeat, This is field mouse! Come in Lab-Rat!" Jolt said into the come device.

Meanwhile back at the fortress the rebels had finally won the battle for when Chris left they lost their will to fight....

Josh,Cash, and Meo all sat next to each other when their come devices began to blare with Jolt's voice.

"Lab-Rat?! That was my old code name when Dad was the leader! And field mouse...it's can't be?!" Josh said and pressed the button on his com device.

"This is Lab-Rat, You have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice bro!" Josh said with a smile into his com device.

"Like-wise bro. Listen, inside the fortress...is there an evil looking sword poking out of the ground still?" Jolt's voice asked.

"Let me look." Josh said and motioned for Cash and Meo to follow.

They all walked inside the fortress and to their shock stood a malicious looking sword with a skull on the tip of the handle."That's would be a an affirmative field mouse....but I have to ask..what the fuck is this thing doing standing up in the middle of a place like this?! Is it Chris's or something?!" Josh replied into the com device.

"The Devil's advocate blade....only Ashley could have summoned this...but where is Kendory? Surely he would have dispelled the summon by now." Meo thought to himself looking around.

"Listen up, don't touch it! I'll be there to get it in a bit Brown rabbit is in deep shit at the moment! She is fighting Chris head on but we don't know how long she'll last!" Jolt's voice came from the com device.

"Affirmative field mouse, we'll guard till-MEO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THAT DOWN!" Josh cut himself off to yell at Meo who had removed the sword from where it stood and dashed off through the door way.

"Field mouse, Meo just picked up that evil looking sword and I think he's heading your way!" Josh exclaimed into the com device.

"HE WHAT?!?!?!" Jolt's voice blasted through the speak of their com devices.

As Meo dashed towards their location using the GPS locator on his com device Jolt's voice blared through it."Meo! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Jolt's voice blared out.

"Fully aware my friend....I think things are better this way anyways. I'll finish Chris off and you and Ashley will be able to live happily together. Just keep Chris busy till I get there!" Meo said aloud as he continued to speed toward there location with his vampire power allowing him to move even faster.

**(Play FFXI's Distant worlds song now if you have it!)**

"Ashley, can you hear me?" Meo said into his com device as he sped towards them.

As Ashley continued to dodge Chris's attacks she nearly jumped at the sound of Meo's voice."Yes, I can." Ashley replied as she continued to dodge attacks.

"It's amazing....when I first met you...i was confused by how you treated me..." Meo said as he remembered when they first met.

**FLASHBACK**

Meo sat there for what seemed like hours looking as if he was deep in thought." How could I have been so blind?" Meo thought to himself as he slammed his paw on the floor just as Ashlie began to walk up to him.

"Mr. Meo…" Ashley said timidly.

" What is it?" Meo asked in an irritated tone.

"I want to thank you for taking us back home…and if means anything…I think you're the coolest Meowth I have ever met." Ashlie said catching him by surprise with a hug causing him to go wide eyed in shock."Y-your welcome." Was all Meo managed to say still stunned by Ashley's actions.

Ashlie then went back and sat with the rest of the litter and continued to watch tv leaving Meo looking slightly bewildered.

"I know she overheard me and Ash's conversation…She saw how I acted towards her mother in the forest…so why is she so kind to me?" Meo thought looking at the litter trying to make sense of Ashley's kind words and actions.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Back then....I had no idea...that I would fall in love you....it's funny how our paths crossed thanks to your father....your father was like a brother to me....i would have given my life for him...just like I am you now..." Meo said trailing off.

"What do you mean?!" Ashley replied slightly distracted and confused by what he was telling her.

"I hold in my paw...The Devil's advocate blade...with it...i am going to end Chris's rein of terror once and for all." Meo said with a look of happiness and at the same sadness on his face as he ran.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT SWORD WILL DO TO YOU WHEN THE PURPOSE YOU HAVE FOR IT IS COMPLETE?!" Ashley shrieked aloud much to Chris's confusion for a moment but he ignored it and kept on attacking.

"I know very well what is going to happen to me....even if the cure is perfected...i couldn't continue living knowing that I could never be in your paws again....heh...i suppose it is pretty selfish of me isn't it?" Meo said smiling as he grew closer and closer now able to hear the faint sounds of battle.

"I suppose it's no more selfish than my ignorant revenge for my brother..." Meo said recalling his first encounter with Julian, Ash and their litter.

**FLASHBACK**

"And it's too bad I wasn't here to kill them" Came a voice from behind the gravestone.

"Who's there?!" Ash said in a brave tone sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"I would be Meo; I am Meowth's twin brother. And you are?" Meo said eying ash suspiciously.

"Ash Katchem, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for what happened to your brother." Ash said bowing his head at Meowth's gravestone.

"Team rocket will pay dearly for this; I have left the gang in search of them for my revenge." Meo said bawling up a paw.

"Jessie and James have apparently turned a new leaf. So I'm sure-"But Ash was cut off by Meo slashing a leaflet next to him.

"No! They will never change! They must die for killing my brother!" Meo said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

**END FLASHBACK**

"In the end...i suppose I get what I deserved..." Meo said as he neared the battle now he could see Chris and Ashley in the heat of battle from a few miles away.

"Everyone....this is Meo....i am happy to have met you all..." Meo said as he neared them."You made me a better Pokemon...." Meo said as he came even closer able to see Chris's back clearly now with Chris completely unaware of his swift approach."I know it's selfish to be asking...but can you bury me next to my bother? I hope you all don't mind a selfish mangy cat's last request....but that would be nice.." Meo said just before he jumped into the air behind Christoper and pointed the tip of the blade at his back as he charged downward upon him."YOUR REIN ENDS NOW CHRISTOPHER!!!!!!!!" Meo yelled at the top of his lungs as he was mere feet from Chris's back who turned and look on in shock and terror.

"T-That's the-ACK!" Chris exclaimed cut off by the sudden piercing of his flesh through his chest.

"That's right Chris....it's the **Devil's advocate blade**..." Meo said as he looked on at Chris who stood there paralyzed by the swords demonic power."Your Purpose is this Devil's advocate blade, RIP THIS MORTAL'S SOUL FROM HIS BODY AND TAKE IT FOR YOUR OWN!" Meo called out at which point the sword began to glow a bright red aura which ejected Meo off it onto the ground.

Ashley,Meo,Jolt, and Julian could only look on at Chris's body became engulfed in the bright red aura as he shrieked out in horror."No, it can't end like this! I was going to rule this world!" Chris yelled out in horror as he was now trying to rip the sword out of him but it would not budge."No! Please! I'm begging you! Don't let it take me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! PLEASE! NOOOOO!" Chris shrieked as tears of fear and horror flooded from his eyes and moments later a transparent version of him which could be nothing but his soul could be seen being slowly sucked into the sword's blade as he continued to struggle to yank it out.

Ashley looked on horrified at the sight that beheld her. From her point of view she could see Chris's terrified soul shrieking in horror along with him as it was sucked in until Chris's red eyes turned a ghostly white and the face of Chris's soul could be seen trying in vainly to flail and squirm to break free only to disappear moments later within the blade.

Mere seconds later, Chris's body spontaneously burst to flames and turned to ash mere seconds later with the sword falling to the ground laying on it's side.

Ashley slowly walked up to it and looked at the sword's side where Chris's soul could be seen pounding at what would most likely be the prison in which his soul was held for a few moments until the image swirled away and faded.

"It's over....He's dead....Chris will never hurt our family or anyone ever again..." Ashley said finally after a few moments."Meo you did it! You....." Ashley began to shout happily after he fur returned to normal only for her happiness to turn to sadness at the sudden realization of what he had just done as she looked at the lifeless body that was Meo's.

"Chris may be dead...but the damage he has done to our family will stay with us forever..." Jolt said looking at himself in the reflection of the sword.

"I don't understand though...the sword is supposed to leave this plan after the tasks the user gave it have been fulfilled..." Ashley trailed off looking at it.

The sword then began to glow bright red again and suddenly a large beam of red aura hit Jolt causing him to cry out in pain much to Ashley's and Julian's horror at first then they gasped at what they saw.

Jolt's body slowly began to shrink until a few moments later his body was now that of a perfectly normal Pikachu and then moments later the beam hit Ashley and Julian causing them to scream out in pain as well.

Ashley and Jolt then fell to the ground as the sword began to float in place."The tasks of Taking this mortal's soul,returning this mortal to his original form, and removing the demonic forces that possessed both these mortals has been fulfilled! I will now return to my realm until I am summoned again. But remember the price...." A voice echoed from the sword and disappeared in a red mist.

Ashley and Jolt then awakened and looked at each other in confusion."What the hell just happened?!" Jolt asked in a confused tone.

"Jolt, your normal again!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"I am?!" Jolt replied in a shocked tone and looked at himself and tears of happiness could been seen dripping from his eyes."I-I'm normal again....I'M NORMAL AGAIN!" Jolt exclaimed happily as he embraced Ashley in a hug and kissed her passionately which she returned.

Ashley and Jolt both then realized at once that their strength and power they had was now gone as they hugged each other."Mom....our strength....it's gone!" Jolt exclaimed in shock.

Julian stood up wearily and looked at herself."Mine is too...apparently Meo asked that demon sword thing to revert us to our original form before Chris had ever touched us." Julian said in a shocked tone.

"I don't care if it's gone....as long as I have you is all that matters to me....no amount of strength and power could ever come close to how much I love you Jolt...." Ashley said looking at him with a warm smile.

"I couldn't agree more..." Jolt said just before Jolt and Ashley locked muzzles again in a long and passionate kiss.

"You two do realize this is going to be one hell of a major adjustment for me right?!" Julian exclaimed with a smirk at which point Jolt and Ashley looked at their mother for a few seconds and then all three of them broke out into strait out laughter....

**TWO YEARS LATER NEW BARK TOWN.....**

Several young Pichus were playing in the park along with human children laughing happily as a brown furred Pikachu and a normal one watched them.

"Ash Ketchum! Your human English make-up class is in thirty minuets! Time to wrap up your game with your friends and your brother's and sisters!" Ashley called out to the pichus at which point a pichu with who had a brown furred tail looked up from the crowd of pichus and groaned.

"Aw, mom! Can't it wait?! I'm winning!" Ash wined looking at his mother with a pouty look and then looked to his father."Come on dad! Can't I skip it!?" He called out.

"Sorry son, I learned long ago not to argue with your mother. And it's not my fault you have to take make up classes. And if you don't learn to speak proper human English then you'll never be able to enter the Pokemon league." Jolt replied in a stern tone.

"Aw,man...." Ash replied with a wine and slowly walked over to his mother and father with a pouty expression still on his face.

"Don't worry son. You'll get the hang of it." Jolt said as he placed a paw on his son's shoulder and looked to Ashley as he ran off to Julian who was standing at the sidewalk waiting for him.

"Hey, grandma do I really have to go to my make-up classes? I want to be the best battler in the world! And I can't do that if I'm studying human English!" Ash said looking up at Julian.

"You should know better than to try and try to use me to get over your mother and father's heads young Chu....now get your tail moving." Julian said with a stern yet kind expression on her face.

"Crud...." Was all Ash said as he walked down the sidewalk with Julian following him not far behind.

"He acts just like his grandfather did at his age..." Julian thought to herself smiling as she looked at the young pichu. Julian and Ash walked until they slowly faded from sight.

"Rachel, Ericka, Krystal, Merry, Kendory, it's time to get going home!" Ashley called out to their litter.

_**Just as Mewtwo had said....the world had been forever changed with Christoper's defeat....Pokemon and humans now live side-by-side working together to make the world a better place. While many towns and cities still lay in ruble many humans and Pokemon are hard at work rebuilding them. The Pokemon league still exists except now it is no longer humans ordering the Pokemon to attack. Each and every Pokemon has a chance to participate in the league now for their own fame and fortune. The pokeballs were discarded and never used again having been outlawed a mere six months after Christoper's defeat. Pokemon and humans both have equal rights to follow the paths they choose...which is how it always should have been and now will always be....but the Pokemon will never forget the ones who gave their lives for this bright and wonderful future younger generations will now be able to live in. The gravestones off all who fought and gave their lives lay in a memorial for all to see in the middle of new bark town except one.....the one gravestone that is not there lays in the forest next to a long time friend of the ketchums next to his brother....the one who they will never forget gave his life to give them theirs......**_

** THE GRAVESTONE READS:**

_**Meo....rest in peace our friend....you will always be remembered as the hero of us all....may you be reunited with your brother as you always wanted...**_

It is rumored that if you happen to visit these gravestones you may see two young meowths standing playing with one another laughing and playing around the gravestones and the grass that lay around them....but this is only a rumor after all....or is it?

** THE END**


End file.
